Megaman NT Warrior Dimensions
by jboy44
Summary: Megaman and Lan thought there days of adventure where over after they beat Cache, but then A strange Navi form Another universe Named Otaku-man showed up. Now eight people from four different worlds have been pulled into Dentech city. Can Lan and Megaman find them, and figure out how to send them all back home? Can they defeat Otaku-man? read to find out. Lan X harem.
1. It begins!

Deep inside of Scilab's system.

The net-navi megaman was running through a part of the system that looked corrupted.

Megaman stopped running as a video screen with Lan's face on it appeared and Megaman said, "Lan there doesn't seem to be any Virus to explain the corruption."

Lan rubbed his head and said, "well that can't be right the system says it's massively infected."

An unknown voice then said, "I can explain."

Megaman then turned to see a Net-navi. That's had no head instead a sphere for a torso with eyes and a cartoonish smiling mouth.

The navi's icon was blank white with a black o in it and was located between his eyes, His legs where small and black with green boats. His arms where black with green hands around white hands.

The navi then snapped his fingers making the corruption signal and the area return to normal, "I am Otaku-man I'm from a different dimension."

Otaku-man then snapped his fingers making him Megaman and Lan's screen appear in the real world's park with no dimensional area. Megaman looked around Confused, "What the hell?"

Otaku-man then snapped his fingers making them return to scilab's systems as he said, "Just a simple party trick for navi's of my universe, but a great show of dimensional altering powers here. Now That I've shown my ability to alter reality and bends the laws of this universe's physics I bet you want to know why I'm here and why I want to bring you over?"

Lan blinked in confusion as he said, "Yes that would help."

Otaku-man then snapped his fingers making video of all of Megaman and lan's battles appear, "you see now in my universe you guys are how do I put it lightly an animated program form Japan. Now real one of the multiverse is there is always a universe where a work of fiction is completely real."

Megaman touched is nose as he watched the video, "Is my nose really that big?"

Lan then screamed, "MEGAMAN! FOCUS! Ok now Otaku-man why are you telling us this creepy strangeness."

Otaku-man then said, "Well you see now your guy's show in my world at least was how do you say canceled."

Megaman and lan's jaw dropped, "WE WERE WHAT!?"

The strange navi nodded in agreement, "I know right, and the last season end of a cliff hanger too. Doesn't that just piss you off, but anyway, my net-op and I are huge fans of your show in our world. So when we heard you guys were canceled we come and check out your universe. Now our dimensional travel tech only let's data through so only I could come."

Megaman rubbed the back of his head, "So what you just want an autograph."

Otaku-man then pulled out a book and opened it and moved to megaman and hand him a pen, "well yes that is one reason."

Megaman then signed it, "Ok and what's the other reasons?"

Otaku-man then jumped back, "Two we wanted to fight, and three we know you've been having a time of peace. So here's the deal, we fight and to make it fair I'll have this." He then pointed to a health bar over his head. "You guys can hurt me enough to make this bar showing 25% of my health hit zero within ten minutes and nothing happens."

Lan then said, "and if we can't you'll be the next bad guy we face."

Otaku-man then said, "Yes!" he then snapped his fingers making a countdown clock appear, "Tiem begins when you guys first attack."

Lan then slide three battle chips into his Link P.E.T EX "Let's go cyber sword long sword and wide sword program advanced!"

Megaman then gained a long and wide energy sword which with he slashed Otaku-man dead on the navi didn't even try to avoid it but his health bar only went down by ten percent.

Megaman and lan Gasped at how little damage it did.

Otaku-man smiled and clapped, "Classic megaman and lan! My turn!" He then opened his hands making an image of a man in a orange gi appear and fire off an energy attack as he said. "Kamehameha!"

The attack came so fast Lan had to use area steal to make a megaman teleport out of the way.

Megaman appeared behind Otaku-man and fired his mega buster read at his back but the health bar didn't move.

Otaku-man then turned around and slapped Megaman in the face knocking him back. "Otaku-slap!"

Megaman got back up and notice the timer was already at five minutes, "Lan our times almost up!"

Lan then slide in Gregar's beast out chip, "Let's go Beast out!"

Megaman then transformed into his lion like beast form and roared. Otaku-man laughed and giggled as he said, "I just love beast outs!"

Megaman then charged in at supper speed and tackled Otaku-man making his health bar drop by 40 percent.

Otaku-man was sent flying back but he vanished and reappeared behind Megaman and touched him and pulled out something making Megaman return to normal.

Otaku-man was now holding a navi icon that's symbol was a six-point star; it was Gregar's beast factor data. "Now I stole your one of your beast factor chips, but sense I'm a fan!"

Lan's P.e.T then spat out the beast out chip and Otaku-man said, "I'll just keep a copy of it."

Otaku-man then put his beast factor icon in to his pants pocket and said, "this is so much fun!"

Megaman was stunned, "this is so unfair!"

Otaku-man pointed to his health bar, "yet you are half way to winning. So I kept it fair, I just know all you guys moves form the show while you know nothing or Otaku-man's moves."

The timer then hit zero and it said, "winner otaku-man!"

Otaku-man looked down, "Great now I have to be the bad guy, well doesn't mean we all can't still have fun right?"

Lan blinked in confusion, "Are you nutty are just a being beyond our understanding?"

Otaku-man then span around and said, "A man can be both." He then snapped his fingers making the human world's ground shake as Lan fell over.

Otaku-man then said, "Ok now I just made my first bad guy move. I just did two things. One I just pulled people form four other universes to yours, two form each universe for eight people, and brought back some of your old enemy's with upgrades."

Otaku-man then snapped his fingers making what looked like a stone version of the p.e.t link appear in a screen, the thing's screen looked to be crystal as he said, "But to keep it fair I also make this thing appear I call it the O-p.e.t within each is either an ally that died reborn or a new friend to help you guys out, or enemy depending on who gets a hold of them first."

Otaku-man then said, "They will appear randomly and the first duo is in your guy's lab. Ok bye bye, see you again when you find all eight people." Otaku-man then vanished as the system said. "Navi-logging out."

Lan then logged out Megaman making the navi appear in the P.e.t screen. "Well that was weird."

Megaman then said "What the lost? Are we're fighting a fan boy who can bend reality and knows all our moves?"

Lan then said, "Both I guess. But right now we need to go see our two new guys form another dimension." Lan then put his P.E.T on his shoulder holder and ran off to the lab.

Horus later Lan was talking with the two form another dimension, their names were Akihisa Yoshi, and Yuuko Kinoshita.

Lan then said, "I can't get over how so not freaked out you guys are?"

Yuuko shrugged, "I guess Otaku-man did something so we won't freak out."

Akihisa then shrugged, "At least I'm away from the FFF."

Meanwhile in the lab systems.

The system navis, and other programs running the lab where being slashed appear by savage man whose icon had been replaced with Otaku-man's.

After he killed his Tenth security navi his new icon said, "Dimensional area creation unlocked."

Savageman roared as he said, "Time for my revenge! Dimensional area open!"

At that moment a dimensional area magically covered Scilab, as Savageman jumped form a monitor into the real world in the middle of the lab.

Yuuko and akihsia screamed and jumped into eachother's arms as Lan quickly put a synchro chip into his P.E.T making him merge with Megaman in to Crossfusion Megaman.

The newly made Megaman then readied his Mega-buster as he said, "SAVAGEMAN HOW?"

Savageman then said, "Simple human. Otaku-man has remade me from my destroyed data. Remade and upgrade with the power to make my own dimensional areas, but I have to delete Ten navis before I can make one. Your systems security navis were the perfect scarifies."

Savageman then fired off his right claw at Cross fusion Megaman, only for Lan to say, "Barrier battle chip in triple download!"

A massively powerful barrier then appeared around cross fusion Megaman but it shattered sending Lan flowing back into the wall the moment Savageman's claw touched it.

At that moment Akihisa and Yuuko were running when akihsia tripped on something and he saw he dripped over one of the O-P. .

The thing then said, "owner found!" It then flew into Akihisa's hand the thing recognizing him as its owner as he was the first to touch it.

Inside the things Screen the navi-like Zero virus appeared the otaku-man icon appearing on his chest as the thing said, "Virus reformed into navi."

Zero looked at himself in the thing, "wait I'm a navi? How am I evne here!"

Akihsia then said, "Like hell if I know!" At That point Cross fusion megaman was knocked through the wall as Savageman appeared.

Akihsia then touched something on the P.E.T that made it said, "synch rate boosting slash cross fusion app on beginning fusion!

The image of Zero then appeared over Akihisa as the navi merged with him.

Leaving Akihisa as Crossfusion Zero. Cross fusion zero looked pretty much the same but his hair and eyes were brown, the blue gems on normal zero was Green on him the spikes on his gauntlets that covers his elbows were orange instead of red same for the spikes on his boots.

Savageman then say a thing instead he spotted Yuuko who was pinned against the wall. "time to die human! "he then went to impale her with his left claw but then a scream of "Z-Saber slash!"

Was heard as Cross Fusion Zero's hand morphed into the massive green energy blade and lashed off Savageman's claw making the evil navi scream in pain.

At that point Yuuko who was shaking with fear spotted cross fusion zero who gave Savageman a spinning wheel kick to the gut getting him away from Yuuko.

Once Savage man was away Zero jumped in front of Yuuko and in Akihsia's voice said, "Step away from the lady you savage."

Yuuko's eyes then widened, "AKIHISA?""

Zero then said, "Yeah I'm smiling under the mask."

Savageman then got up as Cross fusion Megaman rushed in saying, "fire sword water sword bamboo sword, elec sword battle chips in download program advanced elemental slasher!"

Megaman's arm then morphed into a red blade cyber sword that slashed Savageman's right arm, the blade then turned blue and megaman slashed it again, the blade then turned green and another slash happened.

The blade then turned yellow and one final slash cut off savageman's right arm leaving him armless.

Megaman man's arm then returned to normal. As he jumped back.

Zero then charged in and stabbed his weapon right into Savageman's icon where he gave it a twist.

At that point Savageman screamed and roared in rage as he began to vanish, once he was gone a voice said, "Navi deleted."

The dimensional area then vanished making Megaman and Zero turn back into Lan and Akihisa. Both of with grabbed there P.

In cyber space Megaman was shaking Zero's hand, "welcome back Zero."

Zero said, "good to be back and no longer be a virus."

Meanwhile

Otaku-man was somewhere else watching it this on video, "and a new hero rise, in the face of new danger as a friend returns to help once more, and put back down an old enemy. I think this is a nice place to end the chapter."

To be continued.

Otaku-man then showed up and said, "Hope you enjoyed the story's first chapter read review and enjoy."


	2. Enter the Blank!

Inside Scilab's was reading a message form Otaku-man, with Akihisa beside him.

The doctor adjusted his glasses, "At least Otaku-man is a talker, This message we got after savage-man's deletion was filled with some information mostly that he treats this like a game and we'll get message with information and hints after ever evil O-navi as he's calling them is deleted."

Akihisa shrugged his O-p.e.t strapped to his left arm as Zero's Hologram appeared and asked, "and useful things did he say this time"

Yuichiro said, "Just that he has alternate reality to boost the feelings of seven girls who have crushes on my Son so they will share him, well that just means me and my wife will have a lot of grandbabies." 

Akihsia blinked, "lucky boy, and I really want to join up as part of this cross fusion team I mean I can merge with Zero. Just fine."

Yuichiro then nodded, "ok but only because we are understaffed with the others having trouble getting here, I'm Just Happy Jasmine was in town to join Chaud, Maylu and my son."

They then left the room to see Chaud blinking as Maylu and Jasmine held Lan's head between there chest snuggling him while his face turned deep red.

Akihisa blinked," and we found two five more to go." He then walked over to Chaud and held out his hand, "you must be Chaud I'm Akihisa."

Chaud shock it, "I'm Chaud I run one of the biggest gaming company's in this world."

Yuuko was sitting on the sidelines she looked to Akihisa and blushed as memories of him saving her as zero replayed in her head.

Dr. Hikari then said, "then I guess it's time for you guys to split up and look for more of this Duo's Otaku-man mentioned."

In a flash Lan was pulled along by Maylu and Jasmine out of the building.

Chaud rolled his eyes, "He gets multiple women and I get stuck with the rookie." He then left and Akihisa raised an eye brow as he said, "Did he just insult me to my face?"

Zero then said, "I think he just did."

Hours of looking later Chaud and Akihisa were walking down the city when Protoman got a message.

Protoman then said. "Boss Megaman just messaged us, they said they found women number three in Spoutman's netop Shuko."

Akihisa then said, "then he is having better luck then us You think people form another universe would be an easy thing to spot."

Chaud looked to Akihisa, "normal it would be as they would stick out greatly, but we are in Japan. Home of strangeness and weird outfits, in this country They would just be Mistaken for subculture."

Zero then appeared as a hologram on Akihisa's shoulder and pointed to a woman in a black dress with a red military jacket and hat on her head, she was looking around confused like she had no idea where she was, "then let's check her out. She clearly has no idea where she is and also this Nerv thing she has on her hat, I checked it no results found possible other worldly."

Akihisa then said, "good idea!" he then hit a button on the P.e.t making his hologram Net saver badge appear out of thin air as he said, "Miss. I'm Akihisa Yoshii officer of the Net police, I and my navi Zero help you with something?"

The woman just blinked in confusion, "I have no idea what you just said, Other then you're a child soldier, but my name is Misato."

Chaud then looked to Akihisa and said, "nicely down Akihisa, Miss Misato I am Chaud and please tell us what happened to you"

Misato then told a story of her world and finished with, "then I end up here and no one knows about the angels evangelion or second impact making me feel like I'm going crazy."

Akihisa then said. "Miss you're not going crazy your just like me, from a different dimension." Misato's eyes widen as she fell over and fainted as she said, "It all makes sense now."

Meanwhile down town.

A boy named Shinji Ikari was waking up as he lifted himself off the ground to see himself in an ally he spotted a strange thing that he didn't know in his hand. "what is this and where am i?"

At that moment the think turned on. "O-p.e.t owner Shinji Ikari found starting up, generating Netnavi."

In moments in its screened a normal navi in a black body suit purple arm with green trim appeared, his eyes were pure green as his icon the o-navi symbol appeared, finally an orange Gregar symbol appeared on his helmet.

He blinked before stretching, "Hi my name is Blank. I'll be your netnavi."

Shinji looked confused, "My what?" Blank then said, "Net navi a completely self-aware, free thinking emotional digital being, made to both help humans with machines and be there friends. So my job is to help you and be your friend Shinji."

Shinji blinked in confusion, "friend? No one has ever called me that without wanting something."

Blank then opened a map and said, "Shinji I'm a program what can I want from a human other than a friend, now you're in a bad part of town you are going to want to get a move on."

Shinji blinked at the man in the device as he walked and said, "Listen this is kind of weird."

Blank then said. "STOP! Look down!" Shinji then froze and spotted an uncovered man whole he was about to step in. Shinji then backed up and said. "thanks."

Blank then said, "what are friends for." An alarm then sounded on the thing and Blank then said, "holly Shit! The O-P.e.t's Dimensional area alarm is sounding RUN SHINJI RUN!"

Shinji then said, "What's a dimensional area?" At that moment the multicolored Dome covered the town down area making people scream and run as Blank said, "A place were real world matter and digital data can exist in the same space!"

At that moment Ten Met's appeared and hit their pickaxe into the ground sending out shock waves which made Shinji Jump down the sewer to avoid it as he screamed, "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?"

Blank then said, "Met's a kind of computer virus, now Shinji buddy I know your scared but I can help I can fight them, but you have to let me out of the P.e.t Just say my name then jack in."

Shinji then looked at it, "HOW DO I KNOW YOU WON'T LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE!"

Blank then said, "Because Shinji I'm not human!"

At that point the Met's jumped down and looked at Shinji and the boy held out the P.e.t shaking as he said, "Blank Jack in!"

At that moment Blank left the o-p.e.t where he appeared before Shinji as a voice said, "Navi logging in!"

Blank then changed his right arm into a buster and fired deleting one of the met's as the voice said, "Virus deleted!"

Shinji then in panic poked Blank seeing he was really there, "you're really here!"

Blank then fired up making a new whole up as he grabbed Shinji and jumped up with him getting them out of the way of nine Met shock wave strikes, "yes Now Shinji I can fight but I need your help in that Thing there is a battle chip folder filled with weapons and thing that can help me. Open it and pick one So I'm using more than just a gun."

Blank then put Shinji down as he hit battle chips seeing ten weapons he tapped a red and a green one at once "like this!"

At that moment Blanks right arm became the red one, while his left became the green one. At that moment the Mets Jumped out as Blank fired rapidly deleting all nine as the voice said. "virus deleted."

Blanks arms then returned too normal as Shinji fell over in shock. Blank then offered Shinji his hand, "come on Shinji let' me help you up."

Shinji got up stunned, "you helped me! You protected me. Why?"

Blank then said, "Shinji, I was literally made to be your friend and that's what I am."

Shinji then began to cry happily as he hugged Blank, "I've never had a friend before!"

The voice then said, "Navi logging in!" Making both turn as Plantman now with the Otaku-man icon walked up and said, "humans and navis hugging disgusting! To think I had to wait for my virus to be deleted before I could log in to see this horrid sight! DIE! ROSE NEEDLES!"

Plantman held out his hand out firing giant thorns at them, Blank then pushed Shinji out of the way as he said, "shinji look out!"

Shinji then hit the ground as the needles hit Blank pricing his body and icon as he screamed in pain and fell over his data falling apart Shinji Screamed and ran to him as Plantman said. "A navi giving his life for a human! Disgusting!"

Shinji was crying as he grabbed hold of blanks hand as it began to fall apart "Now I just got a friend I don't want to lose him!" Blank then looked to Shinji and said, "Just run Shinji Save yourself!"

Blank then forced himself to stand before shinji's as he said. "You can delete me! But you won't hurt my friend!"

Plantman growled, "If I could barf I would!" He then summoned vines and grabbed both Shinji and Blank, "I'll make sure This human dies after you! But I don't know if I should kill him before you are deleted are after What would hurt who more?"

Shinji saw the P.e.t and cried as he noticed a chip marked Synchro it looked to be the only one that wasn't a gun, "please let this save my friend! Synchro Chip in download!"

At that moment Akihisa, Chaud and Misato arrived at the wall of the dome to see Shinji trapped. Misato then screamed, "SHINJI!"

At that moment Blanks data broke apart and covered Shinji Reforming around him, in moments Shinji was Blank but with human eyes and black hair hanging out the back of the helmet.

Shinji then heard Blank's voice saying, "I saved you, and you just saved me! Now let's see if you can't win! Together!"

In moments Shinji roared as the Gregar symbol glowed bright making him morph into a beast out that looked like Megaman's Gregar beast out, but purple replacing light green, orange replacing red and green replacing white!

The beasted out fusion then ripped the vine in half as Shinji said, "I won't let you hurt my friend again!

The voice, "Navi special effect Fear shut down activated." At that moment Shinji Charged in fearlessly and body slammed Plantman making the plant navi fly back to the edge of the dome.

Shinji then roared and breath fire on the plant. Plantman just stood up, "Nice try but elemental weakness won't affect me!"]

Shinji then said, "then I'll kill you another way!"

Misato's jaw was on the floor, "What the hell is going on? Shinji is armored looking like a super hero and being brave! He's not scared at all this doesn't make sense."

Zero then said, "never o-navi has an effect something useful to ourselves mine is complete weapon mastery allowing Akihisa to fight like a pro when we are cross-fused."

Chaud then said, "So Shinji's new navi's must shut down the fear center of the brain making a fearless warrior."

Misato's eyes widened, "A FEARLESS SHINJI! IT'S A SIGN OF THE END OF DAYS!"

Protoman then said," and without anything to get up some speed we can't cross-fuse into the dome so this one is on Shinji!"

In the Dome Shinji once more charged at Plantman who summoned more vines only for shinji's to use his claws to slash through them, as he loud out a supersonic roar sending Plantman flying back.

Plantman hit the edge again as Shinji jumped at him and started rapidly punching Plantman, "How dare You! How dare you try to take the first and only friend I've ever had away from me!" the claws on his fist dug into Plantman Deeply.

Plantman then screamed as he used Wood tower forcing Shinji to jump back and breath fire burning the giant wooden spikes to ash.

Plantman held his side his data falling out of him to the point he was missing a large part of his left hip, "I've been deleted enough times to know when to run!" He then vanished as a voice said "Navi logging out!"

At that point the Dome vanished as Shinji returned too normal and quickly grabbed his O-p.e.t and said in panic. "BLANK!"

Blank then appeared on screen and said, "relax buddy merging healed me just fine. I'm repaired and at 100 percent!" Shinji then hugged the screen tightly as Misato rushed over to him and hugged Him tightly "Shinji!"

At that moment Chaud jacked Protoman into a nearby machine where he came face to face with Plantman.

Protoman's arm then charged into variable Sword as he rushed in and slashed off Plantman's arm making the evil navi scream. "You are going nowhere Plantman!"

Plant man summoned a yellow and red flowers and tried to have them release a pollen smoke screen.

But Chaud said, "Vortex battle chip in download!" the giant fan then appeared and flow the smoke screen back at Plantman leaving hum stunned and confused.

Protoman then rushed in with his sword arm and slashed Plantman in half as he said. "this time stay deleted!"

As Plantman died the voice said. "Navi deleted."

At that moment Dr. Hikari got another message form Otaku-man.

The doctor adjusted his glasses as he said, "well another evil O-navi most have been deleted."

Yuuko then walked in now working as lab assistant, "And we got a report from some cross-fusion team members pride Rakia Tesla and Yuri, they found a duo in Brightland in the princess castle."

smiled," and I just got a report of duo found form Akihisa, so we already have three out of four of them. We are making quick progress."

Yuuko blushed red when she heard Akihisa's name, which made the doctor laugh as he said. "Young love so cute."

Otakuman was watching as he turned off his monitor, "ok Now shinji finally has a real friend we have a hook for next chapter and the bad guy is dead, Plus we know three out of seven of the harem, this is where we will end this chapter bye."


	3. In brightland!

In Dentech.

Chaud, Akihisa, Shinji and Misato where in the back seat of a limbo with a hologram chat of Dr. Hikari coming from Chaud's P.E.T.

Misato's eyes wat twitching, as The doctor smiles said, "Welcome aboard Shinji!"

Shinji smiled, "Thanks I only joined because you asked instead of forcing me like my own dad." Blank then showed up as a hologram sitting on Shinji's shoulder. "That's lit Buddy work throw those issues."

Misato then pointed to the empty driver's seat, "THE CAR IS DRIVING IT'S SELF!"

Zero then popped up as a hologram and said, "No it's not Protoman is driving!"

A Protoman hologram then appeared from the car dash and said. "Relax miss I'm fully listened." He then heard a police siren and looked at and said, "and I just ran a stop sigh great!"

Protoman then pulled over and said, "this is probably going to be a while.

Meanwhile in Brightland.

Pride's castle was covered in a dimensional area.

Inside Pride's castle courtyard, Pride Raika, Tesla Yuri and Fyrefox were battling against strangely navi like virus.

The virus had green body suits black boots and gloves, green helmet like heads with only one red eye in the middle of a black screen, the left arms had shields on them, while the right arm had a gun for a hand.

One of them fired on Crossfusion Knightman and said, "Sniper Joes move in!"

Pride jump back and swung her mace arm making it flow off and hit the thing in the head deleting it before she pulled the chain to make it return to her, "If only lan was here!" the princess then blushed under her helmet

Raika fired on one with the search rifle only for the shield to block it behind him was two people, a tall woman named Sakaki and a little girl with big tails named Chiyo. "I think you too better run we are barely holding our own!"

Tesla split in too north and south and used north south tackle on a sniper joe as it was about to fire deleting it, "Guys you have to attack them while they are attacking! It's the only time you can hurt them!"

Fyrefox fired his shoulder cannons on two who quickly held up there shields which protected them form the blast, "This is ridiculous! Event Met's helmet's will crack if you hit them hard enough!"

Yuri turned her hands into spikes and stabbed one that was about to shoot her at point blank range. " I have agree with the man in green Miss get you and the little girl out of this room!"

Sakaki nodded as she pulled Chiyo along and ran out of the courtyard and into the castle where they heard laughing as Sasaki tripped and her hand fell on something she picked it as it looked like it was turning on.

Chiyo's big tailed shacked in shock, "It's one of those things those guys used to turn into super heroes.

The screen then said, "O-P.E.T online navi creation." Inside the screen a female navi took shape, her lower body was a mechanical looking fish tail with blue crystal like flippers on the end.

From the waist up her body was covered in a body suit, in moments white lady like gloves and white shoulder pads formed on her arms. A white armored top appeared on her chest.

She gained Blue flowing hair and a white crown with a green gem in the middle that covered her forehead completely, from the crown fell a green visor, as two navi icons with Otakuman's symbol covered her hairs.

Finally, the navi icon formed on the middle part of her chest, her green eyes opened as she said, "Splashwoman is online!" She then formed as a small hologram on the thing and waved to Sakaki "Hello my netop!"

Sasaki stuttered as Splash woman giggled, "you are the first person to touch the thing so it belongs to you and I'm your navi, Splashwoman I hope we can be friends"

Chiyo smiled, "you look pretty." They then heard chains as two more virus showed up behind them, they looked like shieldless versions of the sniper joes, that had a stronger armor plates that covered their chest and heads, they had two hands and where holding balls and chains."

Sakaki's eyes widened as she grabbed Chiyo by the hand and ran off, "THIS IS CRAZY THIS IS CRAZY!"

Splashwoman then pointed to an app parted Crossfusion on the holo-screen which popped open. "Miss Sasaki You can fight back You just need to use the Crossfusion app, I mean you know what it does as my signals are picking up a group of crossed fused fighters in the courtyard."

Sakaki then hit it, "If it means not dying to then fine!" in that moment splashwoman's Data appeared over her merging with her.

Splashwoman's armor and outfit formed on Sasaki it matched the navi form the waist up, but form the waist down Splashwoman's tail was replaced by a continuation of the black body suit with a blue scale like miniskirt held up by a white belt.

White high wheeled boots formed on Sasaki's feet the heel looking like crystal fish fins finishing the transformation.

Sakaki then heard a voice say "O-navi special effect battle reading ready!" she then turned and her visor saw the Hammer Joe as the virus was labeled swing it's chain at her where some status played, and splashwoman's voice said, "best course of action siren trident!"

Sakaki then said, "Siren Trident?" In a moment a trident appeared in her hands it was pure silver and she catch the chain of the virus weapon between two blades and pulled it closer where she smashed the Trident into the virus head deleting it!

Chiyo gasped, "miss Sakaki you are like a super hero!"

Sakaki's visor then showed the other hammer joe charging where she held out her trident and read the name it showed on screen, "Water shot!" A high pressure blast of water then fired from the tips hitting the virus and deleting it.

Sakaki then breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad splash woman is guiding me! Another dimension computer data that kills I mean I expect to wake up at home in bed any minute now."

Chiyo frowned, "But that would mean magic isn't real. I mean this is proof there is more than meets the eye in the universe you know how many people would kill to be in this spot?"

Sakaki tried to take a step but stumbled in her high wheels as she used the trident to catch herself to stop her fall, "Well I'm not one of those people Chiyo-chun and I'm not happy about heels! I mean who deigns this outfits?"

In moments a strange new being walked in it was a navi. He was in a black body suit and had thick green armor plating on his chest and square shoulder guards, he had cubical green boots on his feet from the knew down, with green gems on his knees.

His left arm was a large double barrel cannon from the elbow down, the left arm was a pure green fist that was very large and had only three fingers and a thumb, the navi had two heads that looked like the sniper joe's. On his chest was otaku-man's symbol.

The navi then spoke, "so Another O-navi! I hate to have to delete my own kin, but my operator wishes for the princess and all else who crossfuse to die! And the navi's be deleted as a woman who would leave her country isn't worthy of it's throne!"

The navi then held out it's cannon arm and fired as Sakaki quickly panicked making a wall of water appear between her and Chiyo and the navi.

The water absorbed the blast harmless, only making some of it flash to steam. Sakaki blinked as she moved her hand forward making the water rush at the two head navi with enough force to force him down.

In moments the navi got up the left head "My name is DoubleJoe!" the right head then looked at the left one and said, "You mean our name! and besides that It's clear range isn't going to work so I'm taking over!"

The left arm the morphed to match the right arm, and the right arm then morphed into a large hammer, as he charged.

Sakaki jumped down and grabbed Chiyo avoiding the hammer. Chiyo blinked, "Wait hammer and gun. your name is joe! THIS THINGS ARE MADE FORM YOU!"

Doublejoe laughed, "well aren't we a smart little girl, yes the hammer joes and sniper joes are made from me! My o-navi special power is the split off fragment copies of myself that become virus."

Both heads eyes then glow as they fired off energy balls that turned into one Sniper joe and one hammer joe!

Sakaki then held out the trident and said, "Water shot!" The high pressure streams then hit the virus at the same tiem deleting them, but the third stream hit double not affecting him.

Doublejoe walked closer, "now miss relax I'm not going to hurt a little girl My mission is to kill slash delete all who crossfuse so I'm only going to kill you and delete your navi even if she is related to me! Sorry sister."

In a moment of fear Sakaki through the trident it hit his icon dead on.

Doublejoe stumbled backwards and said, "Forgive me Op! I failed you!" in moments his icon shattered and his body fell apart in to data bits as a voice said. "Navi deleted."

In moments all the hammer joes and snipper joes in the castle self-deleted as the dimensional area vanished ending all the cross fusions.

Sakaki then fainted as she returned too normal.

Meanwhile in Scilab.

Yuuko spotted an email logo on the lab computer and opened it as Yuichiro opened walked in and smiled as he rushed to it.

Yuichiro read it, "Let's see now more powerful the o-navi the easier it can be deleted so everything can be fair." He then started running more code form the emails button into the system, "all of this emails have had some parts of a code hopefully the puzzle will be something useful and not just some joke."

Yuuka then looked at the code part then at a piece of middle and tugged on his sleeve, "Dr. It's just written backwards"

Yuichiro then moved his glasses lower so the code was reflected in his lens and he could read it clearly, "Well now. Looks like I over though that one! Let's see here All the girls who are in love with lan have been giving high synch rates allowing for Crossfusion, and yes they are all just backwards writing you smart dumbass."

Dr. Hikari rolled his eyes as he fixed his glasses, "Now that only works if I didn't notice it the first time!"

He then crapped a synchro-chip from his lab case full of them and sent it into a computer and emailed it along, "Well the report shows Shuko is part of my son's harem so if she's in then she must be able to cross fusion based on the new information I just hope she gets it before she needs it."

To be continued.

Otakuman then showed up, "and that's it for this chapter everyone hope you spotted all the classic series references."


	4. It's not my fault I'm in Dentech!

In Dentech's warehouse district

Lan was being pulled along by Maylu Jasmine and Shuko as Lan was blushing as he said, "At least we're moving."

In the cyber-world Meddy was hugging Megaman's right arm Roll was hugging his left, and Spoutman was on his back.

Megaman then said, "things are only moving on your end Lan."

Shuko smiled, "Something lucky finally happened ot me" she then hugged Lan making him blush.

Maylu then hugged Lan and said, "ladies I'll share but I saw him first!" At that moment Rush jumped out of the cyber world and tried to bite Lan on the leg but Lan moved out of the way and slipped out of the girl's grips.

Lan held his hands up "Ladies we have a job to do so can we focus for more than five seconds? We have two people from another world too fine."

At that point they heard a voice of a happy go lucky girl say, "So Mokocchi you really thing we're in another world?"

At what points a girl who sound tired said, "Yuu look around high tech, talking computers it's either we've been sucked into another world like in anime, or we've been abducted by aliens also like in anime."

At that point Shuko pointed to the corner where the voice where coming from, "found them! I'm good at this"

Jasmine then hit a button on her P.E.T making her badge hologram appear "POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

A panicking Otaku named Tomoko then jumped out hands up, "I'm not arm!" she then spotted a group of kids and said, "Child soldiers. I have gone into an anime. Sweet!"

At that point Yuu walked out, "we were doing nothing wrong! We swear don't send us to jail! Mokocchi here is too tiny and cute for prison!"

Tomoko looked at Yuu and said, "Can you please use my real name of Tomoko, if we go to jail I won't want a cute nick name like that labeled on to me. I'm Tomoko and are we going to go to jail!?"

Lan then held up his hands, "No Jasmine here just want you to come out we kind of just want to bring you guys to Scilab with everyone else that came from another world. It's sort of a going around thing."

At that moment a dimensional area appeared around them and Lan said, "Not again!" At that moment he and Jasmine pulled out their synchro chips, while Rush turned into Maylu's

Tomoko looked panicked "I've seen enough anime to know this doesn't look good." At which point an army of Volgear virus showed up Making Yuu Scream as she pulled Tomoko into a hug out of fear.

In moments all three members of the cross fusion team put their synchro chips in and merged with their navis.

In moments a volgear fired off a fire tower at Yuu and Tomoko only for Crossfusion roll to jump in and slam her hand on the ground as she said. "Water tower battle ship in triple download!" A massive water tower then fired hitting the fire tower putting it out and hitting a group of the volgear deleting them.

Yuu gasped as Tomoko stared wide eyed as Crossfusion Meddy and Megaman jumped in front of them as they put Shuko with the other two girls.

Lan then said, "Double soul Spout soul!" CF Megaman's body then changed based on Spoutman's data transforming him into a water Navi.

Lan then formed the new water based version of the megabuster and shoot a virus deleting it easily as he said. "you girls just stay behind us!"

Shuko then noticed a beep form her P.E.T as Spoutman said, "Shuko Lan's dad has sent us something!"

In a moment a chip came out and Shuko tried to grab it only to push it back on and her P.E.T to say, "Synchro Chip in beginning Crossfusion!"

In moments Shuko's hair fell down out of her big tails her cloths morphed into a blue body suit. Spoutman's shirt then appeared on her and morphed into a shirt as his symbol appeared on her.

She gained boat versions of Spoutman's shoes, and blue mitten versions of Spoutman's hands, a blue visor then appeared on her head held on by two white taps that covered her ears, the top of her head was then covered by a water filled dome that connect to the ear buds and visor.

Shuko stopped and looked at herself, as did the other three cross fused fighters.

Jasmine looked back as at her as she summoned tow chemical capsules that touched and explode in the middle of the fire virus, "what the? What happened when Cross fusion was something special"

Shuko then held out her hands and called out, "spout stream!" A massive stream of water then fired off hitting and deleting the large number of Fire virus, "yes I can fight beside the luckiest thing to ever happen to me."

Before long a voice said, "Navi logging in!" in a moment Burnerman appeared his symbol replaced by Otakuman's he looked and spotted Spoutman cross fused with his netop and Megaman in spout soul and he roared in rage becoming covered in flames, "I WILL DELETE YOU BOTH!"

Burnerman then morphed his hands in to jets of blue fire and rushed at Shuko and Lan only for both to say "Water sword battle chip in download!" there arms then morphed into the water blade allowing them to hold back Burnerman's fire swords.

Burnerman growled, "I will avenge my deletion here and now!"

Jasmine then growled she was a little burned as she through an energy ball at Burnerman and said, "Stop showing off Shuko! Healing pulse!" the ball then hit Burnerman in the side of the head making him scream in pain as a blue flush returned Jasmine to full health.

Maylu then smiled as she morphed her hand into a bow and fired, "Eat roll arrow!" the arrow then hit Burnerman in the eye making him scream. "Now your showing off Jasmine! I mean if we're going to share Lan we can't be stepping on each other's toes like this!"

Tomoko was watching and her eyes widen, "and a harem! We're in an anime! BEST DAY EVER!"

Yuu then grabbed Tomoko and said, "More fire spitting things!" Tomoko then spotted more Volgears

They then opened fire on them Making Tomoko jump out of the way and push Yuu down by mistake leaving Tomoko between three Volgears.

She was shaking as she backed away into a corner her back up against the wall as she shivered, "Now boys you won't hurt a lady would you?"

Yuu got up and screamed, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BULLIES!" at which point they turned to Yuu and began to charge their fire tower attack.

Yuu put a hand to her face as she ran, "Looks like I just pulled a stupid!" At which point Tomoko got up not even noticing she somehow picked up an O-P.E.T as she said, "NOW YOU MINIONS LISTEN WHERE!"

The virus then stopped charging and turned to her. Tomoko was in tears as she said, "Yuu is a kind girl with a life to live, and a boyfriend back home! While me I got nothing but a little brother who is taller than me and hates me, and a best friend who's not smart enough to know I don't' deserver her as a friend SO IF YOU WANT TO BURN ANYONE BURN ME!"

The Virus then started to Charge their fire tower as Yuu was crying and fell to her knees, "That was beautiful."

When the fire tower attacks were about to fire From the O.P.E.T Tomoko had picked up came Novaman his symbol replaced with Otakuman's showing his o-navi status.

Novaman then raised his hand and said, "Meteor shower!" small holes then opened in space and time and large flaming rocks fell out landing on the Virus and deleting them before they could fire.

Tomoko was shocked and spotted the O-P.E.T in her hand, "where the hell did I get this?"

Novaman then said, "It and I were Hanging on the lamp shade, my owner!" Tomoko crossed her arms and said, "did you just trope me?"

Novaman then said, "Yes" Tomoko smiled, "you and me are going to get along just fine!" at that point Burnerman was knocked back right between Novaman and Yuu.

Novaman held out his hand and said, "Star arrow!" a crescent moon shaped golden energy ring then fired off form his hand hitting Burnerman as he got up slashing his head off.

Burnerman's body then fell apart into data as a voice said. "Navi deleted" the dimensional area then vanished, Making Novaman returned to Tomoko's new P.E.T and the four Cross fused fighters fusions to end.

Tomoko held the thing tightly. As Yuu ran up and hugged her best friend tightly, "YOU WHERE SO BRAVE! You were going to give your own life to save mine That's friendship! So I never want to hear you don't' deserve my friendship again got it!?"

Tomoko nodded tearing up a bit.

Meanwhile in Scilab

professor Hikari just got another message form Otaku-man. And read it, "I'll make my next move when the rest of the Crossfusion team is in Dentech with Mr. Famous."

The professor sighed as he saw Chaud and Akihsia returning with a duo on the cameras, "Ok the Brightland team are bring one, we have two."

An alert message from megaman telling them they found a duo also played and the Professor smiled," and we have all of them! At least that is over but yet I feel the real problem is going to begin."

To be continued


	5. Mimic!

In Scilab Dr. Yuichiro was speaking with Akihisa, Shinji Sakaki, and Tomoko.

The Yuichiro adjusted his glasses, "Now then you guys have Crossfusion that works differently form the one I mage. My version worked on a bond between netnavi and netop to merge them together so only does with abnormally strong bonds can do it."

Shinji then said, "yet we can do it after only meeting our navis five seconds before hand."

Tomoko blinked and said, "I didn't do this cross fusion thing!" Novaman then as a hologram on her shoulder, "True I just jumped out and started fighting to protect."

Dr. Yuichiro then pointed a scanning tube and said, "perfect you can crossfuse for me. I want to get a scan of it to see how the Otaku-man version compares to mine so I can improve the synchro chips."

Sakaki then said, "So you can have more than kids handling this?" The doctor nodded as Tomoko stepped into the scanning tube.

In a moment a small dimensional area formed around it and the Doctor said, "ok now you just need to crossfuse.

Tomoko pulled out her P.e.t and looked at its hologram screen confused.

Akihisa held his up and point to the right app, "This app."

Tomoko nodded and said, "Thanks!" she then hit it and in a moment Crossfusion started. Novaman's body covered her body giving her his outfit with an added blue skirt held on by a orange band around her waist.

Tomoko's hair morphed to recreate nova man's she even gained the star tipped pony tail. The Otakuman's icon then appeared on her chest and on her ears. She then gained a white tiara that covered her forehead.

A blue visor came down covering her eyes and finishing the merge. Tomoko looked herself over, "I feel like a super hero!"

Akihisa then said, "Cross fusion does that."

Yuichiro smiled as he looked over the scans, "well that's strange the scans aren't even readying a navi let along a cross fusion or the fusion process."

Sakaki blinked, "Wait what?"

Tomoko then said, "I've seen enough sicfi to know that kind of line means our netnavis and our power to merge with them are beyond man's understanding. We can't figure it out!"

The doctor nodded as he said, "It appears that way." He then shut off the dimensional area ending Tomoko's fusion with Novaman.

Tomoko then stepped out and Akihisa crossed his arms, "What's going to happen now?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses, "we wait and see what Otakuman's has planned while we wait for the last three Crossfusion team members to arrive."

They then left the room to go meet with the Dentech team and the newly arrived Brightland team.

Only to see Lan was red with his head between the breasts of Princess Pride, Maylu, Shuko, and Jasmine. Making everyone's eyes widen.

Megaman then said, "and we found number four!"

Akihisa saw Lan turning blue and said, "LADIES GIVE HIM SO AIR!" they all then jumped away from him and Lan gasped for air.

Raika crossed his arms, "Not a bad way dies, in fact I think that is the best way to die." Every man in the room then agreed.

Splashwoman's voice then said, "All men are pigs it's just too what extent."

Meanwhile at a military airport.

Mr. Famous was walking beside Miyabi, Dingo and Charlie to a helicopter behind them was captain beef, Mysteriyu and Black rose.

Mr. Famous looked to the masked three and said, "why wear the masks? We all know who you are because two of you use the same navi out of uniform and beef over there is the only one with that mustache!

Commander beef said, "why do you wear sunglass and never take them off?

adjusted his sunglass as looked to a black box in his hand and said, "fair enough."

Charlie then went to the copter, "I'll pilot."

Dingo jumped for joy, "I can't wait to see lan again." Miyabi just remained silent, but before Charlie could start the helicopter a dimensional area appeared.

In a moment the three Crossfusion team members entered their synchro chips transforming into Crossfusion tomahawkman, Crossfusion Shadowman, and Crossfusion Gyroman.

In a moment horde of the electric virus Billy showed up.

Charlie morphed into helicopter form and flow over them dropping bombers, "Good thing Gyroman is an attack helicopter"

The bombs exploded deleting a lot of the virus.

Muyabi then his fingers together and called out, "Kage no bunshin!" Two copies of cross fusion shadow man then appeared and drew their sword and rushed out as he started to slash the virus in half.

The viruses were stunned like they had no idea what to do or even to move.

Some of them tried to fire off lighting balls at the noun cross fused humans only for Tomahawkman with his "Tomahawk swing!" attack slashing them in half.

Mr. Famous rubbed his chin, "this is too easy. This is not an o-navi based attack, o-navi's all had more power and had minions that but up more of a fight then this. I mean the fight just started and the virus are almost delete!"

At that moment a navi entered the dimensional area it was kind of formless like a shadow pretending to be real with an navi icon that had a purple ring around it, the symbol was blank.

The navi then said, "I am Mimicman. My master the new leader of nebula wants what you got Famous!"

At that point Tomahawkman charged in with Tomahawk rolling only for Mimicman to kick up sending him out of his roll and in a moment Mimicman gained a mouth that looked like it was filled with blood.

Mimicman then bite Tomahawkman's icon making his and Dingo's cross fusion end and Dingo to faint as did his navi.

Mimicman said, "Relax your friends will be fine I just did a forced scan on the navi's data. So I can do this!" his icon then morphed into a black and white copy of Tomahawkman's icon, making Mimicman turn into a black and white copy of Tomahawkman.

Charlie returned to navi form as he said, "Well that isn't good!"

Shadowman's close rushed in only for Mimicman to use "Tomahawkman swing!" and destroy them.

Crossfusion Shadowman and Gyroman stood beside each other.

Miyabi then spoke, "I see now he is not just copying a navi's form but is copying their powers as well by copying the date. It's like megaman's double soul, but instead of merging the data to boost power, he's over writing his old data with the new data, to transform himself into an imperfect clone."

Charlie then looked to the copy Tomahawkman, "so he's like an evil version of megaman?" Shadowman nodded his head as he drew his blade, "this will be a fight to be remembers."

He then ran at Mimicman who tried to use his tomahawk as a weapon only for the Ninja to vanish and appear behind him and throw shuriken into his back making mimic scream in pain.

Crossfusion Shadowman then sheaved his blades and grabbed the passed out Dingo and his P.e.t and vanished again back to Charlie.

Miyabi, "I've got our friend safe so he can't use the underhand tactic of holding him as a hostage. And also Mimicman, we know our friend do you think you can beat us as someone we know inside and out!"

Mimiciman then morphed from Tomahawkman into a copy of laserman and said, "then a change of face is need."

He then held out his hand and fired off a laser blast that hit the ground and made a dark hole open that began to such in the good guys.

Charlie was struggling to stay in place as Miyabi was use his sword to hold himself in place as he held on to Dingo and the p.e.t that held Tomahawkman. "I won't let my friend fall into that knock off of a dark hole."

Mimicman then walked past them, "and you can't do anything else like that so this day is mine!"

He then walked over to the three net agents who stood before Mr. Famous.

Commander beef, black rose and Mysteriyu then held out their P.E.T and said, "JACK IN! SHARKMAN/SKULLMAN/WOODMAN!"

As the three navis left the P. and entered the real world thanks to the dimensional area.

Mimicman held his hand up and fired off lasers knocking them all out in one hit each. "do you know what I man? I am dark chip data given life! I am power without a soul! Crossfusion might be able to challenge me thanks to the two souls acting as one, but normal navis don't even stand chance against me."

Mr. Famous then held out the strange black box in both hands and ripped it in half revealing a pure golden P.E.T that he held out, "then I hoped I could show this to Lan first but you leave me with no chose! Battle ship! Dimensional ripple in download!"

The preload chip then turned on making the world turn wavy as Mimicman returned to try form and backed away "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Mr. Famous "the new weapon I made by studying the strange energy left behind by Otakuman's actions the power to use reality as a weapon! But only with one action!"

Mr. Famous then began typed into the holo-screen of the P.E.T "the chip will be destroyed form its own power after this, and it'll take me a solid week to make another one but you leave me with now chose.

Once he typed, "Delete target Mimicman!" Mimicman screamed as he broke apart into nothingness and a voice said, "Navi delete"

At that moment the P.e.t explode in Famous hands knocking him down.

The dark hole made of data then closed as the dimensional area end as reality returned too normal

Mr. Famous got up his holding his left hand in pain, "Well we won but we had to use my ultimate weapon. I the only thing that could stop Otakuman. That was the only possible thing that could defeat Otakuman!"

Mr. Famous growled to himself, "and now it's gone! Thanks to one man made navi wanting power for its netop!"

Meanwhile in the cyber world. In the deepest part of the Undernet a lonely dark chip hovered in a data crystal but the crystal then shattered and the ship turned into dark aura.

The aura began to shape into Mimicman as he said, "fool! As long as one dark chip remains I shall live! All you did was waste your one shoot weapon to win a battle not the war!"

He then completely reformed before morphing into a black and white copy of a normal navi and walking off, "I will return for round two!"

To be continued.


	6. Crossfusion Team vs Megaman!

In Scilab Yuichiro was walking with Yuuko to the room that now held the Duos and Crossfusion team members as he said, "Otakuman said we had a week till he returns for a final show down."

Yuuko nodded, "so seven days to make sure everyone is strong enough to beat up the super nerd so we can all go home." Yuichiro nodded as they came to the room to see.

Shuko, Maylu Jasmine Princess pride, Sal and Miyu all holding Lan's head to their breasts making everyone's jaw drop as megaman said, "and we found six out of seven!"

Sakaki covered Chiyo's young eyes and said, "you don't get to look!"

The doctor turned around and said, "I'll go get this two synchro chips and ladies please give my son some air he is not supposed to be blue."

The girls then let go as Lan gasped for air.

The men in the room all clapped.

Splashwoman then spoke up, "like I said all men are pigs!"

Tomoko's eyes were widened.

Later on in a training room a dimensional area was made and every one of the Crossfusion team was crossed fused.

Miyu's Crossfusion form was a black body suit with Skull man's arm guards and boats altered to fit her, his chest plate, and an orange armored skirt. Her head was only covered by a tiara with a skull like face on it that was on her forehead covering it, skull man's icon also covered her ears, and she had a green visor that slid down form the tiara.

Miyu looked at herself, "I think I look like."

Sal then showed up her Crossfusion was way different form wood man, she had a green body suit with large wooden boots and arm guards that covered her fore arms and the back of her hands. She had wooden chest armor with woodman's symbol, and a wooden baseball like helmet that had a green visor that covered her eyes and woodman's icon on the ear parts.

Sal looked at herself, "Well I think this is the best someone with an inhuman shaped navi can look when crossed fused."

In a control room Dr. Hikari Chiyo Yuuko, Misato and Yuu where watching.

The doctor hit the enter calm button, "Ok now you guys will need to work as a team, now there are 19 of you so brake up in to two teams of nine. With Megaman and lan being the shared enemy."

Megaman then took on his Falzar beast out and took to the air.

Doctor Hikari then said, "Now you will need to work together to beat megaman, but keep in mind this is a team game, that will end one either megaman has been hit 19 times or when one team has lost all members. Like Lan you are out I you are hit 19 times."

Everyone nodded in understand as Shinji growled in his and Blanks beast out ready to fight. "Ok who's on which pack, and who are the alphas!" He sounded like an animal.

Misato's eyes widened, "HE'S GOING FERALL!"

Dr. Hikari adjusted his glasses, "Now he is just beast out and on a little animal instinct, now then team one is Maylu, Chaud, Charlie, Miyabi, Dingo, Jasmine, Princess Pride Akihisa, and Miss Yuri. They will be team Protoman so Chaud is in command."

Raika then said, "well that tells us who is on the other team, who's in charge of it"

Dr. Hikari, "simple you guys will be team Searchman Raika leading."

A bell then rung and Megaman flow around fast making a vortex that knocked them all away into walls.

Chiyo looked away, "That's one hit!"

Chaud jumped up sword ready with Akihisa, "Akihisa, Dingo Miyabi, and Yuri! We all used blade weapons you guys with me! The rest of you use ranged fire and cover us!"

Charlie nodded as he and everyone not called by name down load Cannon battle chips and fired on Megaman.

Pride, Maylu, and Jasmine then said, "Sorry about this Lan honey don't be too mad!"

Raika then readied the Search rifle as he said, "Right Shinji Sakai you join Team protoman's charge attack follow Chaud's order like my own! The rest of us will join Team protoman's fire wall in cover fire!

They all nodded and ran off.

Tesla fired off some ball lighting as Sal fired off Ghost fire, "you got it boss!" Miyu fired off ghost fire, while Sal used Wood tower as FyreFox fired from his shoulder cannons, "anyone else getting flash backs to the cyber beasts?"

Tomoko was lost as she fired off star arrow, "What?"

Raika then said, "Yes but you're the only one complaining about it!"

Crossfusion Megaman was flying around quickly easily avoiding all the fire, "I'm a really so strong I am enemy?"

In a moment Chaud, and Akihsia jumped up with life sword program advanced in hand and slashed him!

Dr. Hikari said, "that's two hits on Megaman!" Megaman was knocked out of the air as Dingo attacked with Tomahawk swing only for Megaman to get back in to the air avoiding the swing, "How can Tomahawkman's basic weapon be just as powerful as a program advanced?"

Megaman then got back to avoid fire as he spotted some spikes buzzing by his head, "and Yuri!"

Megaman then avoid a thrown trident and grabbed it out of the air and spotted Sakaki who was panicked as Splashwoman's voice said, "I told you not to throw it!"

Megaman then turned around and used the trident to block the swords of some Shadowman clones. "Well now This is interesting."

A moment later Shinji leaped into the air and gave a flying Tackle on Megaman knocking him to the ground as Dr. Hikari said, "that's three!"

Shinji stayed on top of Megaman and started attacking him with a flurry of punches that won't' stop, till Megaman blast him off with a sonic scream that sound like an eagle's cry.

Dr. Hikari, "ok that's two hits on Shinji, Now I think that was six punches he landed so eight on Megaman, We'll have to round to ten to be safe."

As megaman got up a bone hit him in the head before it flew back to Sal who said, "So that's how boomerang bone works for me!"

Chiyo then said "and eleven!"

Lan took back to the air fast just avoiding Tesla's north south tackle making both copies hit each other and merge back into the original "As there was two of here does that count as three?"

Yuuko then said, "I think it does technically"

Megaman then spotted Crossfusion Napalmman using his shoulder cannons as jets to take to the air as he held is right arm which was morphed into the volcano battle chip and it was charged. "charged Volcano shot!"

A massive jet of lava then Hit Megaman dead on! Making Megaman scream as he spun around in the air to shake it off leaving him just fine but a little burned, "that hurt so much I'm counting it as three hits so fourteen!"

He then charged at Fyrefox delivering a talon kick to the head knocking him out of the air, "and two on you!"

In a moment Akihisa said, "Mini bomber area steel in download!" in a moment he vanished and a small round bomb appeared in front of Megaman and explode making the number of hits fifth teen.

In a moment Megaman roared in a way that sound like an eagle's cry and a wolf's howl making his beast out turn white and merge with the Gregar beast out.

Megaman roared in rage having taken on his once thought to be gone hybrid beast out through rage!

Lan's father adjusted his glasses, "Well now didn't see that coming!" In moments Megaman flow at them charging at them and knocking them down savagely as he easily avoided their counter attacks.

The whole time Dr. Hikari was picking up a new reading, "I must be an idiot I didn't stop to think the stealing and copying of a beast out would have an effect on megaman. The system is showing an energy that is a byproduct of rage mixing with the beast out that was slowly raising. But is now falling fast!"

In a moment Megaman returned too normal Crossfusion form on the ground holding his head. the beast outrage ending.

Dr. Hikari, "let's just call it rage mode, Now the system says the only one's still in this are Megaman with fifteen hits, Akihisa at eighteen, Sakaki at seventeen Raika looks to have moved in the way to take a hit for her, and Chaud at eighteen as well."

Chaud Akihisa and Sakaki got up, as Megaman said, "Double soul gyro soul!" Megaman once more took to the air.

Akihisa then held out his hands, "Cannon battle chips in download Program advanced giga Cannon!" His hands then morphed into the two-armed cannon and he fired at Megaman who fired off missiles.

Akihisa's attack destroyed one missile who explode making a smoke scream as a missile hit Chaud taking him out, and Sakaki giving her only one hit left.

Akihisa's arms morphed back too normal as he summoned out the z-saber as he said, "that backfired a bit."

Sakaki then resummoned her trident and said, "we each only have one hit left and we need to hit him four more time to win!"

Akihisa then said, "and your forgetting we were on different teams. He just needs to hit one of us to win! Salamander battle chip in download!" He was then covered by a massive flaming dragon as everyone in the control room gasped.

Akihsia then charged at Megaman jumping in to the air and landing a punch to his face then a kick to his stomach that send Megaman out of the air and rocketing for the ground, "that's two hits, two more and you will lose!"

When Megaman landed he said, "Double soul Coronial soul!" Megaman then got up in Coronial soul and slashed his sword, "Screen delivered! The attack cut the field in half making Sakaki and Akihisa jump out of the way and land on opposite sides.

Megaman then vanished through area steal and appeared over Akihisa and tapped him in the chest with his sword, "And that's your nineteenth hit, you and by default Team Protoman are out! Meaning it's over I win!"

Dr. Hikari then said, "that it is!" the dimensional area then closed ending the Crossfusions as everyone picked themselves up.

Shinji looked scared, "you're this strong yet Otakuman beat you in just a few hits?

Lan nodded and said, "Yeah I'm scared too."

Later on as they were leaving Yuuko walked up to Akihisa, "you where amazing out there."

Akihisa then said, "Yeah but it wasn't me it was Zero's body and powers, and the master over battle chips the merge gives me, it wasn't really me Yuuko."

Yuuko then said, "bull crap, it was you who charged in bravely to save me, it was you who chose what chips to use and when that land the most hits on him. It was your kind heart that chose to be a hero. It was you Akihisa."

Akihsia blushed, "well now," Yuuko then put a finger to his lip and said, "don't say anything here's my late thank you for saving my life!" she then put her lips to his making Akihisa's eyes widen.

Akihsia then held her closed his eyes and returned the kiss."

Sakaki passed by and said, "Cute couple."

To be continued.

Omake.

Otakuman appeared on jboy44's screen as he was writing this chapter, "working on the chapter boss?"

Jboy44, "yes almost finished, I'm just going to write this in as it happens for an omake. Too bad for plot points I had to make you the bad guy."

Otakuman man nodded, "yeah but this will make one hell of a fourthwall brake won't it?"

End omake.


	7. Enter the Shadlings!

Leaving the training Area Sakaki walked over to Raika and said, "Wait up I want to thank you for taking those hits for me, too bad it didn't matter as we still lost."

Raika blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "It's nothing I was just acting to help a teammate without thinking."

At that point Searchman's small hologram form appeared and whispered to his netop "Make a move you already lost pride because you couldn't ask the girl out! Do you want to go through this again?"

Raika then whispered to him, "but she's from another world what if when we beat Otakuman she leaves and she's gone."

Searchman then whispered, "better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."

Raika nodded and looked to Sakaki, "Miss Sakaki I've been in this city a lot would you care for me to show you around?"

Sakaki blushed and moved her hair behind her ear as she said, "I would like that."

Later on in Dentech city Splashwoman's hologram whispered to Sakaki, "Come on grab his hand. I know there is a lot of weird but it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

Sakaki blushed and reached for Raika's hand as soon as she grabbed it both of their face light up.

As the holograms' of Splashwoman and Searchman walked over to eachother's and shock hands.

Then people started panicking as a dimensional area appeared and out popped Mimicman.

Raika and Sakaki quickly broke apart and crossed fused and readied themselves for battle.

Mimicman laughed as he said, "Not sorry to crash the date but Nebula really wants an o-P.e.t!"

Sakaki summoned her Trident and said, "It's two against one!"

Mimicman then said, "which is why I'm not the one fighting!" Ten people in hoods then walked up and morphed into shademan like navis.

There face where pure black with red glowing eyes and months, there was now white on them, their hands and feet being purple. There navi icons being blank and they roared.

Sakaki jumped and hid behind Raika "What the hell!?"

Mimicman laughed, "Meet the shadelings while he could free roam Shademan bite some people and infected them with his Data making this lovely evil navi human hybrids who have sworn allegiance to nebula to avenge shademan's deletion."

The shadelings then Charged at them.

Sakaki jumped back to avoid them, "this is so weird!" she used the back of her trident to knock one away, "they are people who are sick! We can't fight them."

Raika took arm and fired at the ground to knock a few away "I know!" he spotted Mimicman logging out as the Shadelings charged at him.

One of them turned his arm into a wing and flapped, sending out a bust of overfull wind that knocked him in to the air.

Raika quickly turned on his float shoes allowing him to hover as he tried to scan them with searchman's eye peace, "there has to be something we can do?"

Sakaki summoned up a wall of water to hold three of them together, "otherwise we will lose as we can't hurt people who have done nothing wrong!"

At that point a large dice land on a six knocking back two of them, and that is when Numberman showed up, "I'm sorry for being late Higsby is in hiding. So he jacked me in to try and keep them away."

Number man then pulled out a ruler and slashed the navi symbol one of them that charged them making him return to him, "and the answer couldn't be simpler. You see the data is all located in the Icon. Slash that and the Data spills out returning them too human."

Sakaki then blinked and let the three she had captured free and slashed each of them across the icon quickly making them return to human beings who fainted and said, "thank you."

Numberman then ran off saying, "and that's enough heroics for me thank you very much!"

Crossfusion Searchman then blinked as he locked on to the remaining six and fired on their icons making them all return too human and fall over. "It's that simple. Why even send them out if they are this easily beaten."

Raika then landed as he said, "I mean why? Did he really gamble that we won't figure it out and they would wear us down?"

A voice then said "No." fifty shadelings walked up this lead by one who had his own unique Navi form.

He had a black body suit purple shoulder pads and chest armor with shademan's icon on it, he had purple boats that had Shademan's feet. On his back were purple bat wings, his arms where covered in gauntlets as that made his fingers clawed.

His short hair was white his eyes pure read his human face was still there, but he had the front half of a purple helmet with shademan's icon covering his hairs.

The odd one then said, "my younger siblings you just battled were ones I infect, I am first generation Father's Data has perfectly merged into me allowing me to convert humans into new siblings. And giving me my own form and powers, slashing my icon won't defeat me."

He then pointed at them and said, "kill the net savers my younger siblings!" his Army then charged.

Sakaki panicked as she kicked the ground and said, "Water tower battle chip in download!" a massive tower of water then knocked half the army into the air as Raika shot them in the icon as they fell so by time they hit the ground they returned to being normal humans.

That other half got closer so Raika dropped his gun and said, "Katana battle chips in double download!" he then gained two Katanas as Sakaki readied her trident.

The two then charged and slashed at the Shadelings Icons returning them too normal.

The leader the alpha then touched a power line and said, "well it's been fun but I have to be going, Jack in Alpha shadelings!" the alpha then turned into data making him enter the line and vanished.

The dimensional area then closed ending the cross fusions.

Sakaki then roared, "ruining my first date! No way Jack in Splashwoman!" Raika blushed as he jacked in Searchman.

In cyber space Splashwoman swam through the air as she and Searchman followed after the alpha Shadeling.

Searchman had his scanner tracking him, "alpha Shadeling! You are to surrender now! And come with us for scanning and testing so we may find a cure for you."

The Alpha spread his wings and speed up as he said, "you can't catch all of me!" he then broke apart into what looked like three robotic bats with shademan's icon and all three went down a different path.

Splashwoman and Searchman stopped.

Sakaki's face then appeared in a monitor, "did he just break apart!?"

Searchman then said, "Shademan could do the same thing to escape. Three paths two of us, we can't capture all of him."

Raika's face then appeared on a monitor and said, "So he gets away! Just great Otakuman nebula's back and now this crap!"

The two navis where then jacked out by their netops

Sakaki growled, "My first date ruined by bad guys." Raika blushed and said, "then I'll have to make it up to you. "Sakaki then looked away shy and smiling.

Meanwhile in the net.

In a cyber dark castle Mimicman was sitting on a throne as the alpha Shadeling returned.

Mimicman, "So you had to run as numbers didn't be quality?"

The alpha Shadeling, "shut your mouth!"

Mimicman laughed as he through the navi human hybrid a dark chip, "use this next time!"

Mimicman then turned into a black and white version of swallowman and flow off, "Now I'm going to get a form that's unstoppable."

Mimicman flow off to the undernet and spotted base as he said, "Bass the legendary berserker I want you!"

Bass then turned and fired off a dark energy blast as he said, "Sorry not in to that!"

Mimicman then throw something as he was hit and deleted. But in a moment what he through a dark chip burst to life restoring Mimicman who tackled Bass and bit his icon making him scream.

Mimicman smirked as he morphed into a black and white version of bass and said, "you're not the only immortal Navi anymore Bass!"

Mimicman then smiled as he saw Bass fall down stunned, "The stun will wear off, Now I would normally delete you but your immortal too, you'll just come back. And I know you won't fall for that same trick twice."

Mimicman turned and said, "so I'll bid you farewell Bass. The ultimate Navi you just lost in five seconds to me Mimicman!"

Bass laid there unable to move roaring in rage. "I'll DELETE YOU!"

Mimicman turned around, "We are both immortal you can't delete me and I can't delete you but if you are going to take losing by being out smarted like that then I will have to this!"

Mimicman then became Laserman and opened a dark hole that sucked in Bass, "Enjoy the inside of nothing!"

Bass screamed as he was sucked in and found himself in a white void roaring.

Bass said, "I CAN'T LOSE!" a white ball of light then said, "But you did, you lost by being out smarted you are still the strongest but you are just stupid."

Bass roared and tried to move to destroy the light, "SHUT UP!"

The light ball then flew in to and remerged merged into a giant data ball connect by tubes to every part of the cyber world the ball then said, "welcome to the core Bass. Your power changed were the dark hole would send you form nothing to the center of all digital data."

Bass's eyes widened as a tentacle of light formed form the thing and touched him making the yellow parts of his body turn white and his eyes become blue, as his icon healed and gained a c mark in blue on it.

Bass moved his body now able he felt stronger complete and … Sane.

The core's tentacle, "I restored the data parts you were missing giving you sanity now while I could send you back now is not the time Bass."

Bass then said, "then when is the time?"

The core then formed a white energy humanoid body form it's self that float over to Bass and said, "you will know when it's time. But tell then you have earned a rest form your own savage side." The light body then grabbed Bass making Bass glow as both it and bass entered the core.

Inside Bass seemed to be a sleep, seeing all over the night.

The core then said, "Now rest my future heralded you will be free and ready to help the friends you refused to believe you have once more soon. But for now Otakuman's game needs to be finished."

Otakuman then appeared pointed at the core and said, "I am just as confused as you guys over this. I mean what the? This is just plain freaky! And coming from me that is saying something!"

Otakuman then jacked out.

To be continued.


	8. Blank vs Flash!

Walking around Dentech City was Shinji and Misato.

Misato then said, "What do you mean you don't want to go home?"

Shinji then said, "It was never my home, I was forced there to fight giant monster after monster! And doesn't it strike you as funny that they have been gone for years then magically come back when I arrive and they all ways attack Tokyo three?"

Misato froze, "I never thought about it! And how do they always have the thing to beat them?"

Blank then appeared as a hologram and said, "Now Misato let's put two and two together shall we. What does that say?"

Misato blinked, "they all come to Nerv because something is drawing them there?"

Shinji nodded and said, "and we see the problem with that? They could just turn whatever it is off and they won't show up at all, like before."

Misato's eyes widened! "THOSE BASTARDS! IT'S ALL A GOT DAM SET UP THAT PUTS PEOPLE IN DANGER SO THEY CAN BE HEROES USING KIDS AS PAWNS!" she put her hands on her face in shock.

Blank then said, "And no one can see through how transparent it is because they are all made about the impact. I mean it's so clear something screw is going on? I mean how could no one see through the plot?"

Blank then took a moment to look past the fourth wall and whisper to the reader, "Yes we went there."

At that point a car hummed to life with no one behind the wheel and charged at them.

Misato gasped as Shinji point his P.E.T at the thing and said, "Blank Jack in!" At which point Misato pulled him off the street on to the fire escape

As the raced up Shinji looked at his P.E.T hologram to see Blank fighting a navi in the car, "just as I thought A navi hacked the car to try and run us over!"

Misato looked at the screen into the cyber world.

Inside the car systems, Blank was firing his Buster at an o-navi Flashman.

Flashman then held his hands out and summoned tow giant light bulbs that flashed, "Flash light!"

Blank then covered his eyes and screams, "IT BUNRS!" when the light died down Blank was left blind as Flashman charged at him,

Only for Shinji to download area steel making Blank Vanish and reappear far off before Flashman could hit him.

Shinji then moved two pre-download, "Recover 30 and Cannon battle chips in download!" in a moment Blanks eyes were healed as his right arm morphed into the cannon battle chip.

Blank then fired at Flashman and said, "Why are you trying to run over my operator?"

Flashman then summoned out two orbs of light that rushed at Blank, "Simple nebula wants the cross fusion team dead! He was just the first on I saw!"

When they the light orbs came close Blank was covered by the barrier battle chip as Shinji's face appeared on a net screen and he said, "I'm not going to let you hurt my first friend!"

Shinji then slid in two more cannon battle chips, "Cannon battle chips in double download program advanced giga cannon!"

In a moment Blanks arms morphed into the two-armed Cannon and he fired on Flashman making him Jump back as blank kept firing, "This guy is fast!"

Flashman then said then summoned out his light bulbs again only this Time Blank blast them before he could use them.

Flashman then kept avoiding the shots.

Shinji growled, "We need more shoots not stronger ones now! Let's go spreader battle chip in double download!"

Blank's two-armed cannon then vanished as his hands morphed into the spreader battle chips that then fired off six shoots at once each.

Flashman tried and failed to avoid all the shots and was hit on his right shoulder making him bleed data cubes.

Blank then said, "Well now maybe you should have had some back up their buddy!"

Flashman then summoned a light shield to block the fire as he said, "I'm not your buddy friend!"

Blank then kept up the fire and said, "I'm not your friend Guy!"

Flashman then said, "I'm not your guy, buddy!" Blank then yelled, "I'm not your buddy friend!"

And they went around and round like that for A while.

Shinji blinked in confusion, "what the crap?" Misato then said, "This is like something out of a bad cartoon."

Shinji then slid in a new battle chip, "I'm ending this, Dash Battle chip in download!" In a moment Blank was caught off guard as a little virus appeared below his feet and flow off at Flashman braking Flashman's shield ending with Blank falling on top of the enemy navi.

Blank then jumped up off him as his hands returned too normal, "What just happened?"

Shinji then said, "I broke the loop."

Flashman then got up a little damaged for the tackle as he slammed his icon and said, "Dark chip in download!" in a moment he began to glow purple as the dark aura covered him making his body heal as he charged in stronger.

Blank jumped out of the way, "really? Now! Got dam it I wish I could Beast out!"

Misato then said, "What do you mean! You do that beast thing all the time when your fused with Shinji."

Shinji then pointed to the beast factor icon on his screen with had a red circle and a line through it with the worlds, "Only activates when crossed fused!" below it.

Misato blinked, "is that why you guys always auto beast out when you fuse?"

Shinji nodded and turned his attention back to the battle as he slid in more battle chips, "Vulcan triple download program advanced!"

In a moment Blank's right arm morphed into a super-sized version of the Vulcan battle ship and he held it with his other arm and fired the massive gatling gun at almost point blank range on Flashman.

The massive shoots made a smoke cloud but Flashman appeared form it unharmed as he punched Blank in the gut sending him flying back.

Shinji download another area steal to warp Blank behind him as he said, "this is nuts! At that moment Misato's eyes widen as he pointed to the screen "Shinji look!"

Shinji looked and spotted Flashman bleeding Data cubes, "He's falling apart little by little!"

Shinji smiled, "Thank you Misato I could kiss you! Dash battle chip in download! Just avoid him blank sooner or later he will lose too much data and will need to run away or be deleted!"

The virus then appeared below blanks feet and the Navi road it around avoiding Flashman as he said, "Win by running with our tail between our legs got it buddy!"

As Blank avoid Flashman he noticed he wasn't acting like himself, he was only charging like a mindless beast not using his normal attacks, and his data bleeding was growing worst.

Flashman was missing large patches of data on his body leaving him with a whole in his gut, head, the outer half of his right arm was bleeding away, and there was a massive part of his left hip missing. His legs were also falling apart looking like they were barely holding together.

Blank shivered, "he's like a got dam Zombie!" He then kept avoiding as Flashman began to slow down he then jumped off his ride making it vanish as he said, "Shinji I know you planned on winning by letting the dark chip rot him but this isn't right! We can't let him go down like this even if he is the enemy!"

Shinji nodded as he downloaded three more Cannon battle chips making giga Cannon reappear, "Yeah he's so damaged this should Finish him off if you aim for his o-navi icon."

Blank then took am and fired at Flashman's icon as he charged making a hole in his chest destroying his icon.

In a moment Flashman finished falling apart as a voice said, "Navi deleted!"

Shinji then said, "Blank jack out!" blank then left the car and reappeared in his P.E.T.

Misato and Shinji then got down off the fire escape as Shinji looked down, "Who would do that to their Navi? I mean you guys are supposed to be our friends."

Blank then said, "I don't know, but they have to be some kind of special evil."

Misato just looked down remaining stunned.

Misato's point of view.

I watched all that remembering how I once told him running away wasn't the answer but here it was. I was wrong. I was clearly wrong about Nerv. I was wrong about a lot and lost my purpose in life as it was a lie.

I then looked to Shinji he was talking with Blank a program he kept calling his friend, I didn't understand it till now.

That program is in fact the only real friend Shinji has ever had the only one that didn't use him for something.

He found his calling in life net saver slash Cross fusion team member, But what about me? I mean if faced with the chose he would clearly chose to stay here.

I'm happy for you Shinji I just wish I could have put two and two together before hand.

Return to point of view.

Misato looked down as Shinji and Blank spoke and walked away not even noticing Misato wasn't behind them, till Blank said, "Hay Misato what's the hold up?"

Misato then put on a brave face and said "Sorry Coming!" she then walked behind them.

Meanwhile in the core.

Bass was floating around inside it looking bored as he said, "Mr. core Can I peace leave now? Sitting back and watching is boring as hell!"

The core then said, "you are not yet needed, the cross fusion team members will grow stronger. They will be able to face Otaku-man. If you are need in the fight you will be able to leave."

Bass crossed his arms "I finally have the mind to use my powers in new amazing ways and I have to sit on the side lines!"

Bass then tapped the screen to view what was going on in Scilab!

In Scilab Akihisa was being Scanned with Yuuko and Chiyo looking over Dr. Hikari's shoulder.

Chiyo blinked, "what is this about?

The Dr. Adjusted his glasses, "Simple. By scanning him I can figure out how he came here, and possible send you guys home!"

Dr. Hikari looked puzzled and held his chin, "the scans are picking up Readings similar to my own data to real world matter conversion system. Which I shut down and replaced with dimensional area as this way digital beings that mean harm couldn't free roam."

Dr. Hikari then pointed to a strain of numbers, "and here my program is in reverse!"

Yuuko blinked," what does that mean?"

Dr. Hikari smiled, "it means Otakuman's summoning worked by turning you guys in to data downloading you into our worlds cyber world then changing you back in to matter to make you appear."

Chiyo's eyes widened and pointed at herself, "I'm a download!"

Dr. Hikari nodded and said, "Yes it's strange but it's the truth here. Otakuman's abilities are almost supernatural! Heck if we are dealing with the multiverse they might very well be."

Yuuko then said, "ok Akihsia dear you can come out of the scan."

Akihisa then stepped out as he said, "So we were download into this world basically?"

Dr. Hikari nodded, "I know it hard to get your head around it, but we've seen data become matter before with Rush and matter become data with Regal. The only thing I can't figure out is how the universe download works."

To be continued.

Otakuman then popped up as I wrote this and said, "Hay boss moving it along fast aren't you?"

I then typed as I said, "Yes just two chapters away form the big battle against you, and I just typed our conversation as we had it, I'll keep it and call it an omake.


	9. Tomoko's first date!

In Scilab Tomoko looked to her best friend Yuu getting a drink as she blushed.

Chaud walked by her and noticed, "Let me guess you're bisexual with a massive crush on your best friend who doesn't swing that way?"

Tomoko jumped and said, "HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

Chaud looked to lan who was being hugged by his six harem girls as he said, "I do an in your shoes."

Tomoko's eyes widen before she cried and hugged him, "Finally someone who understands!"

Protoman's hologram then appeared on Chaud's shoulder as he said, "Wait what? How the hell did I miss that?"

Novaman then appeared on Tomoko's shoulder as he said, "Look bonding."

Chaud hugged Tomoko and cried, "It feels so good to finally say it!" and Tomoko and Chaud were hugging and crying in the middle of Scilab.

Chiyo saw and blinked in confusion, "what's going on?" Protoman said, "keep it moving they are hugging comforting each other over the shared pain of unrequited love."

Novaman was holding orange cones in his hand flagging people to keep moving, "yeah move it along! Move it along!"

Chiyo then walked away confused.

Later on the two were walking and talking around Dentech.

Tomoko then said, "and the worst part of all is feeling so a shamed because your checking out your best friend!"

Chaud then said, "no the worst is knowing they will never even notice in the first place."

Protoman's voice then came her his P.E.T, "What the hell is this?"

Novaman then replied, "I think it's a date. I think I can't be sure."

In a moment a dimensional area appeared over them and Tomoko said, "I finally get a date and this bull shit happens!" in a moment she crossed fused with Novaman and said, "I'LL DELETE THE FOOL WHO DID THIS!"

Chaud then slid in his synchro chip and once he and Protoman merged he said, "Miss I'm not going to lie I'm feeling very attracted to you right now."

In a moment swordy virus showed up and began to slash at them.

Tomoko hold out her hands and said, "meteor shower!" a storm of space rocks then fell on the virus deleting a lot of them.

Chaud then said, "Download cyber sword long sword and wide sword, let's go life sword program advanced!" he then grabbed the long energy blade and slashed it deleting a large number of swordies.

Chaud jumped back as he said, "Now is this attack nebula or an O-navi?"

In a moment swordman appeared his icon replaced by the o-navi symbol.

Tomoko then said, "and question answered! Meteor!" a large space rock was then about to crush Swordman only for the navi to slash it apart into tiny data cubes.

Swordman then jumped and tried to impale Chaud with his sword lower body, but he jumped out of the way and said, "fire sword, Water sword elect sword bamboo sword download program advanced elemental slasher!"

In a moment Chaud's sword arm glow red as he slashed swordman, then it glow blue and he slashed again, it's color morphed to yellow as he slashed, and for the final slash it turned green.

Chaud then jumped back as he watched Swordman's lower body and head fall apart into data cubes form the damage.

The body then put one of his other to swords in the delete sword head's place bring him back as he said. "that was one head luckily I have two spares.

Swordman then slashed down making a large cut in the street as Chaud and Tomoko were forced into the air form it.

Tomoko then formed a crescent moon shaped energy disk below her feet and smiled as she said, "Star arrow!" she then road it as it dashed right for Swordman's head and she said, "Long sword battle chip in download!"

Tomoko's left arm morphed into the weapon which thanks to the speed of star air hit Swordman in the head deleting his second head.

Tomoko back flipped off star arrow behind him and said, "you won't get ahead like this swordman!"

Swordman put his final head in as he said, "Very punny!" he then jumped to try and impale Tomoko with his sword lower body as Tomoko once more road a star arrow out of the way as she said, "So you make puns too!""

Chaud then held out both his hands as he said "variable sword double download!" his arms then morphed into the weapon as he charged and began to slash wildly on swordman who was guarding his last head!

Chaud slash managed to slash the enemy's navi's arm's to hell and remove his left hand.

Swordman was now bleeding data cubes as he touched his icon and said, "I wished I didn't have to do this! Dark chip, long sword in download!"

Swordman's left arm then morphed into the long sword battle chip being much larger to fit his body as a dark aura covered him. He then charged wildly at Chaud.

Tomoko then held her hands out, "Star arrow!" she then fired off a lot of star arrows at the back of swordman's head cutting it to bits making him turn and charge at her.

Chaud then said, "Cannon battle chip in download!" his left arm morphed into the gun as he took aim at the damage to the back of swordman's last head, "Goodbye swordman!" he then fired.

The blast went right through swordman's head deleting it, and as he had no more spares the rest of the body went with it.

As the dimensional area vanished and Chaud and Tomoko returned too normal both panted.

Tomoko then said, "he was like a zombie towards the end!"

Novaman said, "He was dark chips trade the soul for power, he was a soulless lifeless shell at the end, so he was a zombie, made even more accurate by the fact he was finished off by a head shot!"

Chaud then rubbed his left wrist as he said, "Yeah but this time it gave him a normal battle chip, that was new. Normally it's just power no weapon."

Tomoko then grabbed his arm and said, "Who cares! You can report it in later! Right now we are getting back to my first date!"

Chaud blushed as he said, "Yes ma'am yes ma'am."

In the core Bass was watching and growling.

Bass said, "Come on core! Let me the hell out! My friends need me! They need my power! They need your guiding light!"

The core then said, "Not yet there has yet to be a problem they haven't been able to handle, if you just went in and deleted the evil they won't be able to take care of themselves. Sometimes the best thing you can do to help those you love is to do nothing at all bass."

Bass then said, "that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

The core then said, "I never said you had to like it."

Bass then crossed his arms and grumbled to himself, "Stupid know it all being of light. Center of all zen master cyber lord."

Meanwhile back in Scilab.

Dr. Hikari was looking over the latest message and read it out loud, "I bet you thought something useful would come out of this but know this is junk mail. I Otakuman just trolled you. Deal with it. Haters going to hate! I know you can't tell by reading but when I wrote deal with it I put on sun glasses to do the meme.'

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Troll! Just a troll."

Otakuman then half way popped out of the monitor and grabbed Yuuko's face and said, "why thank you!" and in cartoonish fashion he kissed Yuuko covering her in spit as he said, "aren't I a stinker" he then went back in to the cyber world.

Yuuko was shivering, "Gross!"

Akihsia roared in rage, "I WILL DELETE YOU FOR THIS OTAKUMAN!"

Dr. Hikari adjusted his glasses, "what the cartoon bull crap!?"

Yuuko then went off to the lab shower and said, "I really need to wash." She was shivering.

To be continued.

Otakuman then showed up wearing sun glasses, "Next update! The big show down with me! Can't wait to see how far this guys came, hopefully they will drain my health bar this time around! See you guys later."


	10. Battle agains Otakuman!

A week later a giant Dimensional area appeared over Dentech, as a giant Otakuman showed up and said, "time for the big show down!"

He then pointed to a health bar, "some rules as last time just no time limit! Do your best guys!"

At that point the whole Crossfusion team showed up cross fused and ready as lan took on the Falzar beast out and said, "Ok guys! Hit him with ever thing you got!" he then breath fire on Otakuman then said, "should be easy with him being this big a target!"

Otakuman giggled the attack not phasing him but his health bar went down a little.

Maylu smirked as she said, "Fire tower in triple download! Don't' laugh at our darling!" the giant fire tower covered Otakuman making his health bar go down a little.

Chaud then rushed in with life sword and spotted Otakuman's health bar hardly go down, "Are attacks aren't' affecting him! He's cheating!"

Otakuman then yelled," HOW DARE YOU!" at that point a man in a green school boy's uniform appeared and fired off an energy blast form his fingers as he said "SPIRIT GUN!"

The boy then vanished as the blast send the cross fusion team flying back. Otakuman, "I am not cheating all my status have been boost by the same level as my height giving me more health and resistance to damage! It needs to be this way as it's nineteen against one!"

Miyabi made two of his shadow clones as they all charged and raced up Otakuman's arm, "then we'll need to fight smarter and harder!"

All three Crossfusion Shadowman stabbed their swords in to Otakuman's right shoulder and jumped off as they said, "Sword bomb!" All six swords then explode Making Otakuman hold his shoulder as his health bar dropped a good bit.

Dingo smiled as he morphed his hand into Tomahawkman's tomahawk and he said, "Attack the joints!" he then took off thanks to his float shoes and slashed the same shoulder Shadowman hit with Tomahawk swing.

Jasmine then smiled, "Ok then Cannon battle chips in triple download let's go giga cannon program advanced!" Jasmine then took aim with the two hand cannon and said, "Thanks for bring us all together with lan by the way!" She then fired on Otakuman's shoulder making him fall back a little.

Pride smiled, "agreed! Let's go area steel and mini bombers in ten download!" she then vanished as ten mini bombers appeared on Otakuman's shoulder and explode

Otakuman yelled his health bar almost a fourth gone, "Teamwork so amazing! My turn!" he then out his left hand making a man in street clothes holding a large cross shaped sword appear.

The man swung his blade and said, "Getsuga Tenshou!" a blue crescent moon shaped energy blade then flew at them as the man vanished.

Raika then fired on the blade making it explode before it hit anyone as he said, "Keep it up guys we are getting this down!"

Tesla then held out her hands and charged a ball of lighting and said, "Got it thunderball fire!" she then through it and the ball hit Otakuman in the shoulder making him twitch as it teased him.

Yuri smirked as she stabbed the ground making a wave of spikes pop out heading for Otakuman, the spikes appeared under is foot making him jump and fall over making his health bar go down!"

Fyrefox smirked as he said, "This is fun let's go fire tower in triple download charge shot!" a Gigantic fire tower then engulfed Otakuman as he stood up making him scream.

Akihisa then said, "Area steal fire sword water sword, elect sword, and bamboo sword, download program advanced warp elemental slasher!" in a moment he vanished and reappeared on Otakuman's injured shoulder and let lose all four elemental slashes, before he jumped off and rolled back on to the ground.

Akihisa looked back to see it, "Guys his health bar is half gone! Keep it up!"

Shinji who was in his beast out charged and jumped up to Otakuman and used his claws to hold on to the navi's face as he let lose a point blank sonic scream that made Otakuman scream and hold on to the sides of his head.

Shinji then jumped back, "we delete giant!" once he landed he roared.

Shuko then said, "such a wild boy, but Lan is still better! Water tower in triple download charge shot!" Otakuman then asked, "say what I can't here!" a gigantic burst of water then appeared knocking him in to the air

When he landed the streets and buildings were damaged as was Otakuman's health bar he only had a fourth left.

Sakaki then throw her trident as she said, "trident ice berg through!" it hit Otakuman's injured shoulder where it exploded forming a massive ball of ice at the join that blasted the injured arm right off Otakuman's body!

Otakuman looked at his armless side as a new arm formed and he clapped, "Well down guys your hurting me! I'm impressed!"

Tomoko then held out her hands, "You are taking all the fun out of winning here! Meteor!" I na moment a giant space rock hit Otakuman on the head giving him a lump.

Otakuman then pointed to his lower than a one fourth health bar." But know an otaku like Tomoko here knows what happens when the final boss gets low on health! He transforms!"

In a moment Otakuman roared as he changed in to a copy of the Gregar cyber beast and his health bar returned to half full! He roared out, "BEAST OUT!"

The only difference between this copy and the real deal was Gregar's symbol was replaced by Otakuman's icon.

The beasted out Otakuman then roared as rocks fell from the sky.

Sal then held up her hands, "Nature's shield!" lands and trees then grow over the team forming a dome that caught the falling rocks. "all that training with Lan has really helped me and Woodman come up with some new tricks.

The only one's not under it where the air born lan and Charlie.

Charlie was firing off missiles destroying them as he said, "Well know we know why he took your and copied your beast out Lan! So he could do it! And his version is a lot scarier!"

Otakuman then said, "Why thank you!"

Lan then roared as he morphed into his rage mode and said, "THIS MAKES ME MAD!" he then tackled the cyber beast knocking him over as he savagely grabbed it and flow up taking Otakuman with him before dropping him and speeding up the giants fall with a sonic scream!

When Otakuman hit the ground his health bar went down by half as he said, "OUCH!"

Lan's rage mode then end making him returned to normal cross fusion form as he fell he said, "Double soul gyro soul!" he then took on the form and took back to the air as he and Charlie fired off missiles on Otakuman!"

The Team then left the tree dome as Otakuman was forced into it.

Miyu then held out her hands and said, "ghost fire!" she then used the ghostly fireball to set the tree dome and Otakuman on fire! "I know we said we would wait till we found our last harem sister but I think after this we should all take it to the next level with Lan!"

Maylu, pride, Jasmine Shuko, and Sal then said, "Agreed."

Dingo then said, "Well happy ending for Lan! A very happy one! Lucky bastard!"

Otakuman's beasted out form got up his health bar still there but barely as he said, "you guys have become a team better then I hoped! I mean turning one of you guys shield into a weapon! Very smart move and you did it out of instinct with no talking or planning, you guys really fight as one!"

Crossfusion Megaman then showed up in front of his face as he said, "Why thank you! Long sword, Wide sword and cyber sword download! Program advanced life sword!" in a moment he swung the life sword on Otakuman making his health bar vanish! At that moment Lan and Charlie landed.

In a moment the damage to the city was undone leaving it unharmed as a normal sized Otakuman clapped while a giant golden "You win!" sign appeared.

Otakuman then rapidly shock all of their stunned hands as he said, "well, you guys won! So I'll be out of your hair know but instead of sending the duos back home, I'm going to bring you guys home towns to this world! We'll all but Shinji and Misato's home town trust me you don't want that here! Instead the fourth down will be one last surprise adventure for you guys!"

Otakuman then vanished slowly as he waved goodbye with a hanky and said, "bye guys it's been great! I'm really going to miss you guys! The towns will be here in a week." He then completely vanished and the dimensional area closed.

Tomoko crossed her arms, "FUCKING NERD!"

Chaud nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder, "at least we don't have to say goodbye."

Sakaki and Raika held eachother's hands and blushed.

Shinji looked to his P.E.T "you hear that buddy we don't have to say goodbye!"

Blank then said, "YAY!"

In a moment Lan was being pulled away by his known harem girls as he said, "bye I guess! Don't try to find me!"

Later on in Scilab a victory party was being thrown.

Akihsia then pulled Yuuko a said and said, "Yuuko the government offered us new guys form other worlds new homes the only ones to say yes were Shinji and me, and I was wondering…." He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head struggling to finish his sentence.

Yuuko smiled as she said, "yes I'll move in with you!" Akihisa then smiled as Yuuko kissed him.

Meanwhile in the core.

Bass was watching, "Ok otakuman is gone can I leave now?"

The core said, "no Otakuman's game won't be over till his last surprise has been dealt with. You will be need soon relax bass."

Bass watched and smiled, "at least they are happy and safe for the moment! I don't know what you are making out to be worse core. The aftermath of Otakuman or nebula."

The core said, "Both will be horrible."

Bass then face palmed, "Can't even sugar coat it?"

To be continued.

Otakuman then popped up crying, "My fun time with Megaman is over! It's so sad but oh well I will always have the memories! Well here we are at the end of our stories first arc, thanks for reading it this far and hope you keep reading and enjoying, now bye!


	11. Hometown heroes, Akihisa and Yuuko!

A week later in a normal looking two story house, Akihisa and Yuuko where watching tv when what felt like earthquake that made them fall off the couch.

Yuuko landed right on Top of Akihisa as she asked, "What was that?" Zero was inside Akihisa's P.E.T as he read an alert, "Looks like one of the three towns being pulled to Dentech by Otakuman just showed up, information giving is there is a school named Fumizuki academy in it."

Yuuko and Akihisa's eyes widen as they got up, "HOME!" Akihisa strapped his P.E.T to his arm holder and said, "Come on Zero! We are heading out!"

Zero then said, "but there is military covering the area?"

Yuuko then point to the badge on the P.E.T screen and said, "and Akihisa's Crossfusion team member badge gives him have unlimited clearance!"

They then went outside to the drive way where Akihisa put on a helmet and hopped on a motorcycle, Yuuko put on her own helmet and got on as they drove off with Zero giving them directions.

Zero then said, "in five miles take a left, we are on the fastest route to your location we should be there in fifteen minutes, give or take five for traffic."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, as they drove off, after about fifteen minutes they came to the military blockade and Zero flashed the badge's holo-gram form and the military moved out to let him through.

Akihisa smiled as he drove through to see shocked people he then spotted two familiar face and stopped the bike as he removed his helmet, "Minami! Hazuki!"

The two sisters then turned and Minami's eyes widen as she spoke in German. Hazuki was crying and ran to him, "BAKA ONI-SAN!"

Akihisa got off his bike and hugged her, "I missed you two Hazuki."

At that moment Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Kouta and Himeji came around the corner and ran to Akihisa.

Yuuko spotted Himeji about to tackle Akihisa so she removed her Helmet and pulled him into her arms and said, "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Yuuji and Kouta blinked in shock, "Say what now?" Hideyoshi Minami and Himeji scream in horror.

Himeji then said, "WHY COULDN"T IT BE ME!" Minami yelled the same thing in German.

Zero's voice said, "may be all the abuse you put him through."

Yuuji blinked, "Who said that?"

Akihsia then touched his P.E.T making Zero appear as a mini hologram, "that's just Zero my netnavi."

Zero waved, "before you ask a netnavi is a self-aware program, I have emotions hopes and dreams just like you guys. My kind are ultra-common in dimension your town got pulled into."

Everyone blinked at Zero and looked confused. Before lights started to explode making everyone other than Akihisa and Zero jump and scream, a light then heard.

Zero then said, "I radar is picking up another Navi of my subtype!" on a jumbotron the face of Brightman with his icon replaced by Otakuman's appeared.

Brightman was holding his gut laughing, "THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! PRICELESS!"

Zero crossed his arms and said, "you know that isn't right someone could have gotten hurt."

Brightman then said, "then it would have been funnier!"

Zero then growled, "you have a sickness of humor!"

Yuuji then said, "He's just a program he has no free will he's not alive just have a talk with his owner."

Brightman growled, "ALL NETNAVIS HAVE FREE WILL! WE'RE SELF AWERE! AND I DON'T HAVE A NETOP I DO WHAT I WANT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY RED HEAD!"

Yuuji crossed his arms, "what are you going to do I'm in the real world! You can't come here and get me!"

Yuuko face palmed as she said, "Yuuji He can!" at that moment a dimensional area opened making everyone jump.

Hazuki then said, "What is this?"

Akihsia then said, "a dimensional area a place where the real world and the cyber world meet."

In a moment Brightman appeared before a scared Yuuji and grabbed his shirt, "Now what was that about me not being able to get you?"

Yuuji was shaking, "he's really here!"

Akihsia sighed as he started the gas on his bike making it hit Brightman knocking him down, releasing Yuuji.

Akihsia then smiled as he held his P.E.T "Relax this works both ways he can be here and so can zero!" let's go Crossfusion!" he then hit the button and in a second Akihisa stood in his and Zero's merged form.

All of his friends looked at Akihsia wide eyed and poking him.

Hazuki looked confused, "Baka-onii-san? You're a super hero."

Akihsia said, "I don't like to draw that comparison, but kind of I guess!"

Brightman then through the bike away and said, "HAY DON'T IGNORE ME!" he then fired off laser blast form his eyes and Akihsia held out his hand, jumped in front of everyone said, "Step shield!"

Brightman's blast was then stopped by an unseen shield as Akihisa's left arm morphed into the z-saber! Akihsia then looked to everyone," Get out of here! Brightman is mine!"

Akihsia then charged as he swung his arm blade and said, "phantasm Zero!" a large sonic boom then knocked Brightman back, in to the top of a building where he fell and hit the ground.

Brightman then said, "Well now this won't end well for me will it?"

Akihisa moved closer as his friends, "Let's see now reckless endangerment, trespassing in a location blocked off in a time of crisis with no clearance, Attempted assault with intent to kill on a human. Yeah your, screwed, I would say it another way but there is a child around."

Brightman then charged as his plugs moved and hit Akihsia in the shoulders making him scream as all the damaged seemed to be leaving Brightman and going to him, "JUST SAY FUCKED! YOUR FUCKED! SEE HOW EASY IT IS?"

When the Plugs let go and he kicked Akihisa in the face and he said, "Take this copper!" The kick did nothing and Akihsia growled, "Program advanced Icepunch battle chip in triple download!"

Akihisa's fist then began giant and freaky big as he said, "I would make a crack about this looking like luffy's third gear but I'm too mad for it!" in a moment the Giant Fist hit Brightman knocking him back and leaving him frozen in a block of ice.

Akihisa's arm then returned too normal as he held out his arms, "Cannon battle chips in triple download! Program advanced giga cannon!" His arms then morphed into the two hand cannon.

All of this town this battle was playing on screens and Akihsia fired his cannon as Brightman in the ice cube said, "Card chip Cannon download!" in a moment Brightman gained dark aura and turned all purple as the force of the aura shattered the ice freeing him.

The giga cannon shoot hit him dead on but he charged through it missing part of his head, chest and left arm, his right arm was a cannon and he was firing as he was bleeding data cubes.

Akihsia's arms returned too normal as he jumped out of the way of the shoots, "Dark chips! It's like the day of the living dead in here!" His arm morphed back into the Z-saber as he said, "Added charges working with the terrorist group nebula! Battle chip in download Area steel."

In a moment he vanished and appeared behind Brightman and stabbed Brightman through the icon making him gasp as he said, "Sorry it had to come to this!" he then kicked him off his blade as Brightman was deleted.

A computer voice then said, "Navi Deleted."

The dimensional area then ended making Akihsia return too normal this being seen all over the town.

In a bar akira was watching and she spat out her drink from seeing the so called super hero being her little brother. "AKIHISA?"

Back on the sight of the fight Akihsia was crying as he looked at his crashed bike, "My insurance rates are going to go up for this!"

Zero then said, "then how about you not use it as a weapon next time? Just a thought man."

In a moment Akira appeared out of breath and tried to Hug Akihisa but he side stepped her, "big sister sorry but I'm not moving back."

Yuuko then looked to Hideyoshi and said, "neither am I you see Me and Akihsia have our own place in Dentech."

Hideyoshi then screamed, "YOUR LIVING TOGETHER!" Himeji and Akira then screamed no, as Minami screamed in German.

At that moment another Quake happened making everyone fall over as Zero got another alert, "Another town showed up, I'll get to finding us a moto repair place for the bike."

In the core.

Bass had his arms crossed, "it's weird being able to see the news for place that haven't showed up yet." He said while looking through three news feeds form locations no in this world.

The core, "they are here, they have just not finished downloading into our reality. But their computer systems are already connected to the cyber world."

Bass then saw a news feed on what looked like zombies, "WHAT THE HELL NOW? What the literal hell is this I'm seeing!?"

The core, "Otakuman's parting surprise, it will be the last location to download in to our reality. So it won't be a problem for a while."

Bass then screamed, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?"

The fore then said, "simple the area is being altered to make it into a kind of game dungeon. It will be sealed off form the rest of the world till it's monsters and boss are beaten. This is all a game to Otakuman he won't cause the world to end, as that won't be fair game play."

Bass then said, "THIS IS A SICK GAME!

The core then said nothing.

Bass growled, "now you're giving me the silent treatment? Screw you, boss orb!"

To be continued.

Otakuman then appeared, "well I may not be in the main story anymore but I will still handle this. Now welcome to the aftermath of me arc, the first few chapters of this arc will deal with the duos home towns, then the rest will deal with my little surprise. Hope you enjoy this arc as much as you did the last one."


	12. Tomoko and Yuu return home!

Chaud was in his office when the ground shock making him fall out of his chair onto the floor.

Protoman's hologram then said, "ok we got another town that fell from the sky on our hands."

Tomoko then ran in and Grabbed Chaud and pulled him along, "and this time it's my home town! I already called Yuu and your private jet to get us there! I'm going to rub you in some bitches faces!"

Chaud was then pulled by his girlfriend as he said, "Tomoko your scaring me a bit and I like."

Later on as Chaud's jet land in the town which was roped off by the military. As soon as Tomoko, Chaud, and Yuu stepped off a dimensional area appeared.

Yuu looked around confused, "What's all this then?"

Novaman's hologram then showed up and said, "do you really need to ask? It's either O-navi, nebula or both!"

In a moment Tomoko heard screaming she knew and she ran, "Tomoki!" the otaku girl then ran to see her little brother and some of the kids form her old school she didn't remember pinned by Billy Virus.

Tomoko then yelled," HAY UGLIES! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO RUIN MY LITTLE BROTHER'S NAME IT'S ME!" She then hit her O-p.e.t's Crossfusion app. And in a moment Tomoki watched as before his eyes his sister transformed.

Tomoko then held out a hand and said, "Meteor shower!" in a moment form small worm holes fell from the sky hitting and deleting the virus and saving the kids whose eyes where widen.

Tomoki was stuttering unable to speak as Tomoko said," short answer alien abduction, and now I'm a superhero."

Chaud then showed up in Crossfusion form using life sword to delete a wave of billy's, "Why billys? Why so many of this virus?"

Tomoko then notice lighting balls being fire and summoned and rode a star arrow while she grabbed her brother pulling him out of the way of the attack, before hopping off. "Don't' worry big sister won't let you get killed little bastard!"

Yuu then rain by crying as billys with hearts in their eyes chased her, "NO NO! I have a boyfriend you guys!"

Tomoko's left eye twitched, "this is really happening?" she then held her hand out and fired off star arrows deleting them.

Chaud punched the ground as he said, "Water tower battle chip in download!" in a moment a giant tower of water came up and hit the billy's shorting them out making them self-delete.

Tomoko then spotted a girl with hearts in her eyes looking at Chaud and in a moment she slapped the back of her head and said, "eyes off my man!"

Chaud giggled, "your cute when your jealous Tomoko!" He then summoned out variable sword and slashed more billys "Why so many!"

Yuu blinked and point up, "think it has to do with that thing up there?"

Tomoko then looked up to see the number thirty in the air and she fired off a nova arrow deleting a Billy making the number change to twenty-nine. "it's a count-down of the virus, like an RPG's count down till the boss mod shows up."

Chaud then slashed five more billy's in half making it go down, "so this is like some sick video game dungeon? The question is, is the boss of this one going to be one really big billy, or something else electrically powered."

Tomoko raised a hand calling out another meteor shower attack while her little brother hid behind her shivering, "don't know, besides Let's just kill the boss so we can get this over with! I came back here to show you off not clock over time."

She then petted her little brother's head, "Not that I regret saving you Tomoki, I'm your big sister I would have done it again in a heartbeat."

Tomoko then saw a chip on the ground, "sweet one of this virus dropped a thunder battle chip!" she then loaded it into her navi icon, and used the lighting attack right away to fire another Billy.

Chaud then download in two copies of water sword and began slashing more billys "I hate grinding!"

Tomoko then fired off another star arrow attack and said, "tell me about it! I just want to fight the boss and get out of here already." She then looked up to see the countdown was at one.

Chaud and Tomoko then looked to one last billy who was in the middle of the street alone.

The billy held up its arms before stabbing it's self in the head with it's on metal spike hands, Deleting its self.

Yuu blinked and covered her mouth, "I will never unsee that!"

Chaud then said, "I didn't even know computer virus could do that."

The count-down then hit zero as form it came Sparkman now with the Otakuman symbol instead of his own appeared before them in a tower of lighting.

Tomoko then held out her hand and said, "geyser battle ship in download!" A small tower of water then shot over Sparkman form below him.

Chaud then used the dash battle chip to charge at him with his water swrods crossed, in a moment his blade slashed Sparkman knocking him down.

Chaud then jumped back as he said, "come on it can't be that easy?"

In a moment Sparkman got up and roared as he changed, growing a blade tipped tail his spike arms growing larger and gain for smaller ones around them, his head then morphed to be more wolf like as he grew larger and his noes became larger.

Tomoko crossed her arms, "really transforming already?"

Sparkman then roared as he crossed his spike hands and made a light said, "Shadow maker!"

In a moment Tomoko and Chaud turned around and jumped back as their shadows came to life and tried to slash them with the sword battle chip.

Tomoko easily killed her's with a star arrow making Tomoki scream as she said, "Grow up!"

Chaud easily out blade his own shadow slashing it and turned around as he was hit by a lighting ball making him scream in pain, he stumbled a little, as he spotted the beast out Sparkman trying to stab him with his spikes.

Chaud quickly used Area steal and appeared behind him and slashed him once more with his water swrods this time on the back before jumping back.

Tomoko then held out her left hand, "Meteor!" one big space rock then fell on Sparkman crushing him.

Yuu looked away, "ouch! What a cartoonish way to go!"

Tomoko rolled her eyes and said, "Yuu this isn't over yet. If that killed him we would have won and the dimensional area would have dropped, but it's still up."

Yuu looked around, "your right. So he's still alive under the giant rock?"

In a moment a purple burst of dark light shattered the meteor to reveal the beast out Sparkman now covered in dark aura.

Chaud then said, "final move time! Firesword elect sword, and bamboo swords in double download Double element slasher program advanced!"

Chaud then charged with two glowing Blades for arms, leaving attack Sparkman with two water slashes one on each leg, two fire slashes one on each arm, Two Elect slash one on each shoulder, and two Bamboo slashes on the chest over his icon leaving and ex.

Chaud then jumped back as Tomoko said, "Cannon battle chips in triple download giga cannon program advance!" in a moment Tomoko's arms became the two hand cannon she fired at Sparkman's icon.

Sparkman then began to fall apart as he roared in rage. As soon as he fell completely apart a voice said, 'Navi deleted."

The dimensional area then vanished returning Chaud and Tomoko too normal.

Novaman then spoke form Tomoko's P.e.t and said, "Yuu Now it's over!"

Later on at Tomoko's parents' house.

Chaud was nervously drinking tea while Protoman whispered, "Just relax man, you're a hero, your rich don't be scared by the girlfriend's parents."

Mrs. Kuroski crossed her amrs, "so you're dating my daughter I don't believe you, what would anyone see in her she's a train wreck."

Chaud then stood up in rage and said, "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER AND JUST SAVED A LOT OF PEOPLE, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

Tomoko then was watching secretly form the stair case with a smile as she looked at her mom's shocked face.

Chaud then turned form her and said, "Everyone has their problems, but loving someone means looking past the rough edges we all have to see the person in side. I love Tomoko for her! All the good and bad."

In a moment Tomoko tackled him in tears, "SO ROMANTIC!"

Protoman was clapping in the P.e.t "Well done man, I thought I stepped in to a romance novel for a moment."

Meanwhile in the core.

Bass was watching, "Ok one world down. That means Sakaki and Chiyo's town is coming, followed by the zombie world."

Bass then tried to break free of the sphere he was held up in, "come on boss Orb let me out! Let me out! I can end nebula! I can at least nip one problem in the ass to help my friends! Come on man! Let me out!"

The core then said, "Bass, for things to come to play out as they need to Nebula will need to be around just a little bit longer. I see the world not just as it is, but as it will be a year down the road. I know what I'm doing and how to steer us to the best outcome."

Bass then said, "then enlighten me Boss orb!" in a moment an orb of light appeared before Bass as the core said, "as you wish."

In a moment Bass touched the orb.

Bass found himself floating in a void seeing horrible things death gore, the animated death, the cross fusion team fighting a giant beast.

And an image involving Dentech destroyed along with all within it lying dead Bass gasped in horror as he said "future without Nebula above. It."

Bass then heard the core's voice say, "this is Dentech one year from now without nebula, without the skills gained form taking them down with their own hands the Crossfusion team didn't have the skills to handle what was to come!"

Bass then saw a large black skinned dragon like monster with white bone like plates and red eyes looking at him as he backed away, he heard the core say, "the Creature of Grimm will rule this world."

Bass then saw smaller versions of this monster that looked like wild boar, werewolves, giant birds, elephants, gorillas, ghosts, snakes, and giant scorpions all over the place, feeding on the dead humans.

The core then said, "Note the Grimm don't need to eat to survive they are eating the corpse just for fun!"

Bass then found himself back in his sphere panting as the core said, "so as you see some times for things to come out the best you need to sit back and watch. An answer to a short term problem isn't always the best answer for the long haul."

Bass nodded, he was pale and shaking.

Meanwhile.

At the Dentech airport a lady named Millions was leaving it as she spoke to her navi. "Snakeman do see if you can find Lan, I so wish to make it up to him over that survival seven crap I pulled, and honor his beating of the game three times."

Snakeman then said, "yes my lady."

Millions blushed at the mention of his name and put a hand on her face, "I hope I can make up for my past wrongs."

To be continued.

Otakuman then showed up, "Hope you all enjoyed the hint at a later arc! But we have the post me arc to finish before then."

Otakuman then waved and said, "It's sad the story is almost past me, won't you guys agree?"


	13. Sakaki and Chiyo's home coming!

Sakaki, Chiyo and Raika were walking in what was Sakaki and Chiyo's home town.

Chiyo ran around happily to be home at last.

Sakaki grabbed Raika's hand as people looked at him strangely, "yes his hair is blue deal with it!"

In a moment Sakaki was talked by a girl named Tomo, as yomi, Kagura, and Osaka rushed over to her and dog piled on her happily.

Raika just blinked, "and suddenly no one is paying attention to the man with blue hair!"

The girls then got of Sakaki and looked at him and asked, "who are you!"

Raika bowed and said, "My name is Raika!" Sakaki then grabbed his hand and added, my boyfriend!" the girls all gasped.

A girl named Kaorin who overheard broke into tears and ran away, "It's not fair!"

Sakaki's P.E.T then beeped as Splashwoman spoke form it, "Sakaki I'm picking up another navi of my sub type!"

The girls looked confused but as Sakaki pulled out her P.E.T to explain a dimensional area appeared.

Chiyo's eyes widen, "Something bad always comes out of this!" She was shaking as Sakaki pushed Chiyo behind her!

Osaka looked around, "what's going on!"

Kagura then said, "for once we're just as lost as Osaka!" some mets then walked out!

Yomi jumped into Tomo's arms and asked "WHAT ARE THOSE!"

Raika then load up his synchro Chip and said, "A computer virus now able to move around in our world thanks to the dome! Cross fusion!" Sakaki then hit the App on hers and as the Mets tried to attack the normal girls with their shock waves.

A massive Tower of water Blast the Shock waves away revealing a crossed fussed Sakaki who was holding her trident, "thank you water tower!"

The Virus were through in the air as Raika took aim with the search rifle and fired deleting them all in a few shoots.

Raika looked back to the girls and asked, "you guys ok?"

The girls were wide eyed Poking him and Sakaki. Tomo, "what you guys are like super heroes."

Osaka looked at Sakaki's feet, "Miss Sakaki how you stand in those high heels?"

Sakaki then stumbled a bit, "Barely!"

Raika then noticed sand coming in and his eyes widen in memory, "Get off the streets! The real attacker is coming in!" a large lion head made of Sand then charged at them.

Sakaki quickly waved her trident sending a wave of water that hit it and turned it into mud, "What was that!"

A face then formed in the sand one that had an o-navi icon. Desertman then appeared, "it was me Desertman!"

Raika growled, as he looked to the scared girls, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Desertman then fired off more sand lion heads as Raika forced the girls into a building allowing himself to get hit In the back knocking him down and making him drop the search rifle

In a moment large sand stone blocks were about to fall on him but Raika rolled out of the way and said, "Cannon battle ship in download!" he then took aim and started shooting the blocks, "Really? Dropping heavy things? What is this a cartoon?"

Sakaki then stabbed her trident in to the ground and said, "Flash flood!" in a moment in a moment water burst form the ground filling the streets in a few inches of water.

Raika looked confused but then he spotted Desertman looking more like mud instead of sand, "I see he can't break apart so we can hit him!" Raika then turned to see Sakaki glowing and his eyes widened.

Raika's arm cannon then vanished as he said, "Katana Battle ship in triple download program advanced!" in a moment a large Cannon with a handle and Blade three times longer than they should be appeared in his hand. "I get it Splashwoman is a water type being in a water field is charging her and by default Sakaki up!"

Sakaki then said, "water tower battle chip in triple download charge!" the tip of her trident then glow bright blue as she said, "As my attack is going to need a moment to charge you may go first Raika honey!"

Raika grabbed his blade with both hands and let out a sideways sash that's shock wave cut up the street and left a large slash over his icon making Desertman scream.

Desertman struggled but couldn't move he was too muddy. "I'm the bad guy! I'm the one who is supposed to cheat here!"

Sakaki then stabbed her trident into the ground, "Triple water down program advanced charge shot!" at that point a water down the likes of which the world had never seen was released destroying Desertman as the water pressure ripped his data part.

As the dimensional area end a voice said, "Navi Deleted!" the digital water and sand start to vanish as Raika looked to Sakaki and said, "Remind me not to make you mad."

Later on the Raika was with Sakaki Chiyo and their friends at some café having drinks while they told their story.

Chiyo then said, "and that's what happened."

Yomi's eyes twitched, "if I didn't see it I won't believe it!"

Splashwoman's hologram then appeared and said, "Message form Scilab all Crossfusion team members to regroup at the lab."

Raika then got up and left some money, "Sorry we can't stay the job calls."

Sakaki then hugged all of them, "bye guys! Sorry our reunion has been cut short but duty calls."

Meanwhile in Scilab Ms. Million was in a dimension area with Lan.

Lan hand her a synchro chip as he said, "Well you're in my harem so that allows you to use this!"

Millions took it and smiled, "I'll cherish it always!" she then slid it in to her P.E.T

Millions outfit then changed into a black body suit Green high heeled boots formed on her feet, as a to the ankle brown cyber-punk style skirt formed around her. The skirt was held on by a green belt that had snakeman's icon on it!

White armor appeared on her chest with light purple shoulder pads, she gained Snakeman's normal hands and gave a spin, as her hair went flat and was let down, morphing into a pony tail.

A cobra like helmet met then formed on her head, that left her mouth and nose uncovered, while her eyes where covered by a red visor. Ms. Million then finished her Merge by striking a pose.

Ms. millions then looked to a red land and said, "I take it I make this look good darling."

Lan blushed as he crossed fussed and said, "Now you need to practice your first day as a cross fusion member won't be an easy one!"

He then looked to the video of a dome around a town turned into an island video of real life zombies running around in there. "After all never had to fight the undead before!"

Ms. Millions then held out her hands out and made three holes appear which snakes rushed out of as she said "Snake Arrow!"

Lan easily handled them with the mega buster, "Right let's focus on training you!"

Ms. Million blushed, "I just realized this makes me the first girl in your harem to have a solo date! I'm so holding it over their heads Snake bite!"

A large snake then speared behind Megaman and went to bite him but once more the mega buster blasts it apart!

Ms. Million then giggled, "See if you can find me honey! Hide!" She then vanished and ten jars big enough for her to be hiding in appeared around him.

Lan looked around, "Which one is she in!" an eleventh one then popped up behind him and she jumped out and hugged him and gave him a sneaky kiss, "noun! Got you!"

Lan was blushing unable to think of a response.

Ms. million then jumped out of the jar as they all vanished, "I got the jump on megaman! Isn't that just grand!"

Meanwhile in the core.

Bass was looked at the video of the town, "come on now what is this!" He then touched it and saw a flash of data and three o-navi signatures. "I see Otakuman put three o-P.e.t in so the people could protect themselves."

The core then said, "and one boss once all the undead have been cleared, which with 20 members of the Crossfusion team, and three more o-navi's in the wait wont' be long!"

Bass then said, "how will they even get in there is nothing to get up the speed to Crossfusion into around it! I mean maybe they could boat in to it!"

The core then said, "Why get all the boats and have them get destroyed when a simple air drop would give them the speed and nothing would get destroyed."

Bass gasped, "THEY ARE DOING AN AIR RAID!?

The core then showed a video of Brightland now covered in a dimensional area with shadelings moving around inside, "It's better then what is going on with Brightland right now! This is a problem with which they have no time to deal!"

Bass cried, "Nebula took it over by siding with the rebellion! That's their base! That's where the dark chips are coming form!"

The core then added, "and with a media blackout around it news hasn't reached Scilab yet, tell now!" the video was then emailed to Scilab."

To be continued.

Omake.

Otakuman then showed up crying, "we are at the last thing I left them! We are all most done with me! I can't let things be boring! Wait I got it!"

Otakuman then vanished to see a golden version of gateman who had an icon that was black, with an m on it, "Multiverseman My body I know you like lan and the gang as much as me so how about I give you their dimensional code so you can go pay them a visit?"

Multiverseman nodded, "Sounds like fun!" Otakuman smiled and hand over a 2-d panel that had code on it, "enjoy tell them Otakuman says hi!"

Multiverseman then took it and smiled as he put it into his icon and opened up a door way and entered it and started view the media, "I'll make a move when they are done with this zombie thing!"

End omake.


	14. Day of the dead!

The cross fusion them were looking out of a chopper down at the dome around the Zombie filled city.

The piolet then opened the side door with a button and said, "here's you guys stop! But I must say how brave you guys are for even thinking about sky diving into a place where the dead eat the living!"

Lan nodded and jumped out, "well here we go!"

Maylu then followed saying, "Wait for me Lan!"

Chaud then jumped out, "I can't believe we're doing this!"

Miyabi didn't say anything as he jumped out.

Dingo jumped out and said, "CANNOBALL!"

Jasmine followed out and said, "is this really the best plan we could come up with?

Pride followed and said, "Sadly so! Let's kill zombies!"

Raika then leaped form the copper and said, "Of all the things we've done this is the craziest!"

Tesla just dove out with her arms crossed not saying a word.

Yuri followed with, "I love this job!"

Fyrefox then followed by jumping out and saying, "this is going to be a big bang!"

Charlie then leaped out and said, "First time I ever jumped form a plane!"

Akihisa then dove out, "this Job keeps getting weirder and weirder!"

Shinji then looked out and grabbed the hand railing, "I'm not doing this!" Shuko then pushed him out and said, "Grow a spine!"

Shinji then screamed all the way down.

Shuko then jumped out and said, "going to be a fun time!"

Tomoko then jumped and said, "all my hours of playing zombie games has readied me for this!"

Miyu jumped "zombies are just vengeful ghost haunting their own corpses!"

Sal then followed with, "I don't have anything cool to say!"

then leaped out and said, "I'm going to have one hell of a first day on the job!"

Sakaki then jumped out and said, "time to make a splash, that was horrible!"

Before long that all hit the dome and crossfused landing on the ground inside.

Raika looked at the group and asked, "where is Shinji?"

Shuko blinked, "I know I pushed him out!"

Lan then turned into number soul to do some math, "yes and that pushed means he was going slightly forward and down, instead of straight down. That would add up in the free fall making him land about twenty miles that way!" he then pointed north as a beast out roar was heard form that direction.

Akihisa turned his arm into the Z-Saber as he spotted the undead coming at them, "looks like we'll need to slaughter our way there!"

Meanwhile

Shinji was digging his beast out self, from an impact creator, "I can't believe that bitch! When I see her I'm going to!" He just roared.

He then spotted a group up ahead, it had one little girl, a dog, a man who wasn't in the best shape holding a gun, Four girls, one of who had crazy large breasts, and a man who like he was crossed fused with the O-navi version of Yamatoman.

They were fighting the undead but they were to many the only one with a working weapon was the crossed fused man who was using Yamatoman's spear.

Shinji then said, "Well Duty calls Moch tackle!" He then raced off at super human speeds leaving a trail of fire as he tackled and smashed through the undead around the group making them gasp.

When Shinji Stopped and the dead were down for the count himself covered in there gunk he faced the Group and looked at the Crossed Fused Man.

The man behind the navi helmet, "Wait your like me! Someone merged with one of those Navi things!" Shinji nodded as he held out his hand, "Yes Name's Shinji Ikari. My navi's name is Blank."

The man then shocked Shinji's hand, "I'm Takashi, the little girl is Alice, and her dog Zeke. The Blond is Shizuka, the girl with pink hair is Takagi, the woman with the broken sword is my girlfriend Saeko, the last girl is my ex-Rei, and the Gun Otaku is Hirano."

Shinji then got back down on all fours, "now how about we get out of here!" He then spotted zombies who were soon covered in data cubes and converted into what looked like normal navis who were rotten and covered in black slime. There left arms morphed into swords.

Takashi Blinked as he held out his hand "BACKUP!" serval programed Foot soldiers then appeared and used a rush attack at them knocking them down, "What the hell just happened."

Shinji then breath fire on them as he said, "Something Freaky!" Deleting the navis

A ghostly sounding voice then said, "that would be me!" they then turned to see a navi, dark green in color covered in Black slime. He was hunched over, his body creepily thin.

His armor plats were the same dark green as his body suit. His shoulder pads in the shape of skulls, his boots and armored gloves making his hands and feet appear skeletal.

He had a rip like armor plate over his chest were the Otakuman icon was in the middle of. His face was a pure skull that had the black slime dripping form it's eye sockets, nose whole and mouth.

The noun crossed fused humans here huddled together in fear and shock.

The navi spoke its breath giving off the stink of decay, "I am departedman All that riots is my weapon!"

Shinji then said, "OK CREEPY!" Takashi then tried to spear him but Departedman grabbed it making the spear delete.

Departedman held out his hands, "I have the touch of dead!"

Shinji then roared as he breath fire and saw Takashi in panic, "Man your P.e.t the thing holding your navi that allowed you to merge with him has battle chips spear weapons you can use check them out!"

Takashi then saw weapons slashing over his left eye, "How did I miss this! Ok now Cannon in download!" his left arm then became a Cannon as he fired on Departedman knocking him back, "This would have been useful to know so many times!"

Shinji then said, "you just need a teacher!" he then gave the ground a double Axe handle, "Let's go Fire tower in download!" A tower of Fire then hit Departedman setting him on fire.

Departedman then stepped out of the fire burned but mostly unhurt, "all are equal in death!"

Takagi then cried, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO SPEAK CREEPY TOO!"

Shinji then said, "Takashi check to see if you have Area steal!" Takashi nodded, "Yeah so?"

Shinji then grabbed on to some members of the group, "Grab your friends and use it!" Takashi then grabbed the rest as Area steal activated for Shinji and Takashi making them and people they held on to vanish and reappear on top of a building.

Everyone was gasping but Shinji who was sitting on the edge on all fours looking around, "We need to find my friends more Cross fusers are better when it comes to fighting something that nasty!"

Saeko then looked over to see the undead being converted into navis, "Departedman seems to be spreading his version of the virus.

Shinji then looked down and breath fire on the zombie navi's below deleting some of them! "surround by all sides! We reappeared at a disadvantage!"

Saeko then notice something on the ground a strange stone and when she touched it morphed into an O-P.E.T

Takashi's eyes widen, "I guess you're like me and Shinji then!"

Saeko then looked at it as an O-navi version of Kendoman appeared, "It is an honor to meet my master for the first time! I am Kendoman I will do my best to serve you!"

Saeko then nodded and hit the Crossfusion button, "thank you Kendoman!" in a moment Saeko gained a body suit, as Kendoman's chest shoulder and hand armor appeared on her morphed to fit her figure.

The chest plate being smaller and now form fitting. The helmet then appeared as her pony tail hung out the back. Kendoman's boats then appeared as they morphed into high heel boats for Saeko.

Kendoman's pants became an armored mini skirt on Saeko his belt then formed around her, were the o-navi icon appeared on it.

On her back a backpack with two sword handles appeared finishing the fusion. Saeko then grabbed the handles and yellow energy blades came out and she span them around, "this will do!"

Rei looked at her growling in rage!

Shinji then looked to the door to the roof which was being banged, "good your about to get a crash course in using those powers!"

Meanwhile Departedman was beside Mr. Shido.

Shido then said, "Departedman please tell me why it is I am unable to merge with you like Takashi, and this Shinji kid are able to merge with their Navis'?"

Departedman then said, "Master It is simple not in my program. I wasn't made for merging with my owner. That ability was traded for my power over the dead."

Shido then adjusted the glasses, "well I think it was a good trade, but such a weakness it gives us, after all I am not protected by your armor while you're out of my O-p.e.t. Leaving me valuable."

Departedman then said, "If I can get a hold to a navi who has merged with owner I could be able to copy the ability!"

Shido smiles, "good then let's make that one of our goals for this fine plan of ours! Shall we."

Departedman then said, "Yes master."

Meanwhile in the core.

Bass was watching, "This Shido guy gives me the creeps!"

The core then said, "Agreed and it's wrost when you factor in his a teacher!"

Bass shivered, "nightmares!"

To be continued


	15. Dance of the dead!

In the streets Takashi group now headed by Shinji Takashi and Saeko had battled through the horde of zombies turned into netnavis.

Shinji roared as he slammed the ground, "I can smell you Departedman! Come out!"

Departedman then walked out from behind a building with Mr. Shido who was holding his O.P.E.T

Rei growled but before she could do anything Shinji stopped her, "Shut it! Leave it to the people who look like super heroes."

Shido then bowed and said, "So you're the young lad who helped Takashi escape my navi! You are more feral looking then I imagined. But you see the thing is Departedman lax the merging power. I would very much like to fuse with my navi so I'm not valuable! So how about you hold still and let Departedman download copy your data?"

Shinji's simple reply was to breath fire on Shido, only for the zombie turned netnavis to jump in front of Shido being deleted to protect him.

Shido growled, "see that's what I'm talking about!"

Saeko then held out her swords and called out, "Training!" Two copies of her then appeared one trying to slash Shido form the front the other the back

Departedman then appeared jumped in the middle and held his hands out the copies rioting to death by his touch, "Leave my netop alone! Boneyard giant!"

The zombie turned netnavis then gathered in merged into one giant dark rioting green skeleton that roared.

Alice jumped in to Takagi's arms and Takagi screamed! Kohta then said, "if that wasn't probably going to be the last thing I see it would be so awesome."

Takashi held out his hands and said, "Backup!" foot soldiers then appeared and charged at its leg managing to destroy on making the giant fall to its knees!

Shinji then roared and charged as he said, "Mach tackle!" He then jumped and tackled the giant skull at Mach speeds Shattering it making the giant break apart into data cubes.

As shinji landed Departedman showed up and held his hand out to Shinji's icon as his hand glow making Shinji glow, "Found it! Copy and pasting code!"

In a moment Shido's O-p.e.t beeps as he notices the cross fusion app. Shinji was then knocked away.

Departedman then jumped to Shido's side, "finally!" Shido then smirked as he hit the app and in a moment Shido was covered in Departedman's Armor all adjusted to fit a human, he then raised his hand.

The data form the bone yard giant then began to enter Shido as he said, "time for some fun!" in a flash were Shido stood a giant sized Departedman now stood.

Rei then fainted into Shizuka's arms.

Shido laughed form inside Departedman's form, "finally! With this boost to Departedman's powers I'll be absorbing the dead into myself to raise my power! Nothing will stop me!"

All over the city covered in the Dome people were gasping as the dead about to kill them fell apart into Data cudes and were sucked elsewhere into Shido.

Shido was laughing but his laughter was cut short when he felt nineteen Giga Cannon blasts hitting him in the left side of the head making him fall on to a building,

Shinji then turned to see the rest of the cross fusion team and he ran to them "GUYS!"

Megaman then spotted two other Crossfused people and said, "Shinji you going to introduce us to your new friends."

Shinji then said, "right sorry, "meet Takashi and his girlfriend Saeko!"

In a moment Akihisa held his hand out to Takashi said, "Welcome to the team wish we had meet while it wasn't under fire I'm Akihisa my navi is named Zero."

Shido then got up and tried to smash them only for a Falco beasted out Megaman to flow in front of his fist and let out a sonic scream knocking him down.

Maylu then smiles as she said, "lighting battle chip in triple download! Program advanced!" one massive lightning bolt then hit Shido making him Scream!

Chaud then saw Shido getting up and he crossed his arms, "cyber sword wide sword long sword double download double program advanced!" both his hands then gained a life sword and with one cross slashed off Shido's giant sized legs, making him fall to his knees.

Charlie then took to the air and fired off Missiles hitting Shido right in the face, "you may be big but working together we've toppled giants beforehand!"

Miyabi nodded pulled out one large throwing star and throw it, landing right in Shido's left eye making him scream in pain as he covered his eye!

Dingo then jumped up and swung his Tomahawk arm, "Tomahawk swing!" Shido's left hand then came off making him scream again.

Jasmine then smiles as she said, "you can't win!" she then clapped her hands making two large pills land on Shido's should and explode making him fall over on to the ground.

The giant using his only hand to keep himself up, "HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!" as more data began to enter him he slowly began to regenerate his missing limbs and he got back up his feet looking skeletal.

Pride smiles, and said, "Like Charlie already said we have taken down giants before! Bambo spikes in download!"

Massive spikes then popped out stabbing Shido's newly grown left food making him fall over again, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He then went to smash the ground only for Raika to move in the way and said, "Life barrier ten download!"

His barrier then blocked the fest and hit and when it shattered it sent Shido falling over.

Tesla then laughed, "You got no skill! And you got rid of your ammo the undead for pure power which you don't know how to use!" she then held out her hands and said "lighting and cannon double load program advanced!"

Her left arm then morphed into tesla coil and fired off a massive electric blast at Shido making him scream as his giant form start to leak Data cubes.

Shido fell over on his back smashing another building and Yuri smirked as she stabbed the ground with a spike making spikes pop out hitting Shido in the back and impaling his arms and legs Shido was screaming stuck on her spikes.

Fyrefox then looked to her and said, "Girl you got problems but keep them! Let's go Volcano battle ship triple download program advance charge shoot!"

His arm then morphed into one big Volcano and fired off massive amount of lava melting Shido's right arm making him scream! "

Shido was struggling, "This can't be happening!"

Akihisa then said, " I be happening salamander Battle chip, fire sword triple download program advanced !" Akihsia's left arm then morphed into a triple sized fire sword as the flames of three salamanders covered him then entered the blade making it grow larger.

Akihsia then swung it and said, "inferno slash!" Shido then screamed as he final got free. his left hand regrown nothing but bone as his giant form was on fire making him scream.

Shizuka looked away and covered Alice's eyes, "I almost feel sorry for him!"

Sakaki then shouldered her trident and said, "I know right! I mean it's scary how well-oiled we are! Ok Shinji used fire So let's see what noun water chips to I have!" She then tapped her visor and smiles, "Ok Cannon battle chip in triple download giga cannon!"

Her arms then morphed into the giga cannon and she fired hitting Shido in the Gut making him scream!

Miss million then held her hands out and said, "thudnerball battle chip in triple download program advanced!" one massive ball of lighting then fired form her hands and hit Shido making him scream. "I wish I had something more damaging, but Akihsia's inferno slash is a hard act to follow."

Tomoko then raised her hand and said, Meteor!" one massive space rock then appeared above Shido and land on him making him scream, as he knocked him down and crushed him he was down on his back unable to move.

Miyu then held her hands out and hit Shido's icon with Ghost fire making him scream.

Sal then smiles and said, "Well I guess it's my turn! Quake battle chip in triple download program advanced!"

One massive giant weight then landed on Shido's icon smashing it making him return to his unharmed human form and the dimensional area vanished.

Shido then looked to his P.e.t and said, "sorry I lost departedman!"

Departedman then said form the P.e.t "It's ok master." Shido then fainted.

As everyone's Crossfusion ended, they all looked up.

Tomoko then yawned, "Well it's over Shido absorbed all the zombies it's over."

Saeko then hugged Takashi and they kissed.

Later on the Crossfusion team and new members Takashi and Saeko were being given medal's by Yuichiro Hikari.

Yuichiro put a medal on Takashi's neck and said, "don't worry everyone from your world will be given new homes. You parents must be proud of you."

Takashi smiles and said, "I bet they will be when I find them."

Yuichiro then put a medal on Saeko and said, "Welcome aboard."

Saeko then bowed, and said, "thank you."

Meanwhile in the net.

Multiverseman was watching, "Well I guess my turn to play is up now that Otakuman's all down." He then changed to video of Brightland. The place covered with a dome shadelings inside having taken over.

Multiverseman rubbed his chin." The nebula backed rebellion has taken over I'll send one half of the my four there, just for shits and giggles."

Multiverseman then looked over to his side and saw for data orbs and touched them making them turn into bands, one red, one white, one black and one yellow, "this will bring the girls here." He then opened his chest gate and the bands flow in and said, "time to have some fun."

Multiverseman then pulled out an hour glass, "Now we wait an hour till I go and introduce myself, a half hour till one half of the four end up in Brightland. This is going to be fun."

To be continued.

Otakuman then showed up crying as he said, "We're finally passed me! Moving on to a new arc! I promised myself I won't cry! Promise broken!"

He then pulled out a tissue box to dry his tears, "well welcome to the new arc and hope you all continue to enjoy."


	16. Start of the Rwby arc!

A week later around Dentech Takashi was walking with Shinji.

Shinji was holding paper as Takashi posted them around the city, "I know you want to find your parents but they are still finding and bringing people over form the wasteland that was once your home town."

Takashi then looked at Shinji "Look I know my parents might not be find yet or even worst! But I have to try man something man!"

In a moment a dimensional area appeared around the town and Shinji dropped the paper, "Is this nebula or are we still cleaning up after Otakuman?"

Takashi then hit his Crossfusion app and said, "how cares let's get ready!"

Shinji nodded and crossed fused with Blank taking on his beast out!

Multiverseman then appeared and said, "you are wrong on both guess! I am Multiverseman!"

Shinji roared and charged, "Mach Tackle!" Multiverseman then opened his chest gate making a red rubber gloved hand pop out and a finger flick Shinji's forehead when he got to close!

The flick sent Shinji flying to the edge of the dimensional area making him scream, as he hit it and was shocked as he fell face first down on the street.

The golden navi then closed his chest gate and said, "thank you caped boldy. Now I don't like my big entrance being ruined, but I'll let it slide Shinji Ikari as I'm a big fan, I loved the way you ripped apart giant monsters in your mecha, watching you always made me happy."

Shinji then got up and he said, "Ok! Don't know how to respond to that!"

Multiverseman then said, "Now then as I was saying I am Multiverseman A navi form the same universe as Otakuman."

Takashi held his spear, "Great another problem as if the nebula takeover of Brightland wasn't bad enough!"

Multiverseman then said, "yes now I've personally thought to bring my own cast of character to your world but unlike the clown I've limit them to only one world!" He then opened his chest gate making a horde of Grimm called a beowolf appear before them, "this are the creatures of grimm subtype known as beowolves. They came from the planet remnant. They are soulless drawn to kill all who have what they do not!"

The beowolves then charged as Takashi quickly slashed easily cutting through them.

Shinji just let out a sonic roar blasting them apart as they charged at him, "that all you got!" he then slashed his clawed fingers sending out compressed air blades that slashed through them easily.

Multiverseman clapped, "They are just one type and right now I've upload hordes of all the types into your cyber world, as virus. The best part is Navi's do have souls so they will be just as dangerous to humans and netnavis' alike."

Takashi then held out his hand making two-foot solider Charge at Multiverseman only for the golden navi to let out a small shock wave that destroyed them,

The golden have held out a hand freezing Shinji and Takashi "I know the Grimm won't be a challenge to you all, I even programmed this to only attack both of you. But Now then the humans or remnant are able to use their soul as a weapon making them super human with powers based on how they are. The idea of dying when shoot is a laughable thing to its people."

Shinji then said, "Why you explaining this?" he said struggling to move and he slowly was moving closer.

Multiverseman then said, "amazing your able to resist my freeze in place attack with brute force alone, but to explain is simple I've brought four girls form that world here. "

He then made the red and yellow bands appear and two girls appeared with the bands now around their necks as a caller "this girl's names or Ruby Rose, and Yang xiao long sister who only share the same father."

Multiverseman then said, "they'll wake up in an hour when knowledge of this world is finished downloading into their brains the cellars are tracking things, figure out how to track to find the other two."

Shinji then got so close he punched Multiverseman right in to the face but it didn't do much and Multiverseman laughed, "Classic Shinji! A berserker till the end." He then pulled out a book and opened it and hand Shinji a pen, "Sign it and I'll leave for three weeks!"

Shinji then said, "Fine!" as Shinji wrote his name Multiverseman said, "thank you!" He then vanished as did the dimensional Area."

Takashi then started moving again as he said, "Well That got weird!" he then looked to his P.E.T "Yamatoman call Scilab we need a pick up."

Meanwhile inside the Brightland Dimensional area.

Two female versions of the Shadeling were dropping off Two girls one in all white with white air the other with Blake hair with cat ears, to the Alpha Shadeling.

Alpha then said, "And why haven't you ladies converted them into Shadelings!?"

One of the lady Shadeling said, "We tried the data is burned out of their bodies and deleted before it has time to spread like what happens when we try to convert fusers."

The other lady then pointed to the ears and said, "and That one isn't even human! They have id caller's on them we got the names Weiss and Blake!"

The alpha then said, "Well the castle ruins still have a complete dungeon lock them up in a cell tell we can figure out this shit!" He then froze for a moment as his eyes flashed golden. "I just got an email, form a guy named Multiverseman he says he can bring back Father shademan, if we keep them locked up and to do so we need to suppress their souls, I just forward the formula for a shoot that will do just that! Lock them up, then go get it and inject them!"

The lady Shadeling nodded and moved along charring Blake and Weiss, away.

The alpha then said, "Ok Multiverseman Let's see if you can keep your word." The Alpha then turned to leave and sat on a throne.

Later on in Scilab Ruby was awake being scanned by Dr. Hikari and she said, "How long those this take I'm really hungry!"

Yuuko then said, "but you just eat!"

Yuichiro then said, "It's not her fault Yuuko, my scans are showing internally everything about a remnant human is higher powered, and stronger. This has to hold true for everything in our world. So it only makes sense she would have to eat more of what to her is a watered down version of food to keep up her energy."

Yang then yelled, "TRANSLATION PLEASE!"

Yuuko then said, "Earth food wont' fill you up the same, so you can pretty much eat whatever you want and how much of it you won't' without risking weight gain."

Yang gave a thumbs up, "ok cool! No more salads!"

Yuichiro smiles and said, "FOUND IT!" he then hit a button letting Ruby out of the scan as a world map appear with four dots. "I finally managed to id the tracking signal."

Yang then said, "ok I see four dots, in two groups of twos, I'm guessing one group is me and Ruby, and the other group is Blake and Weiss?"

Yuichiro nodded and said, "correct Miss, Yang." he then adjusted his glasses and hit a signal and said, "and there in Brightland! That isn't good!"

He then brought of Video of Brightland's war torn state and the shadelings inside, "It's over run by shadelings people infected with a virus that twists their minds and makes them human navi hybrids who are being supported by a terrorist group named nebula."

Ruby then said, "So Let's go kick butt and take name!"

Yuuko then said, "do you not see the dome trapping them the only way in is Crossfusion!" she then plaid video of the cross fusion team enter a dimensional area, "the only way in is for humans to merge with a navi, while going at high speeds."

Raika then walked in as he said, "I got the call and over heard it and I will remind you before I could crossfuse I entered them by holding on to land as he merged and I went in with him."

Yang smiled and put a hand on her hip, "yeah just let me and my little sister hang on to some guys as they charge in!"

Raika then said, "hate to brake it to you miss, but they still have allies in nebula guarding the area around the dimensional area from all sides, the only way to win would be to air drop from above. Were the stakes are on mess up death!"

Sasaki then said, "So we did it before we'll do it again!"

Ruby then said, "Wait! Air drop as in jumping out of an air craft!"

Tomoko walked in just in time and said, "Sweet! Novaman message my family tell them I can't come home air dropping into a war zone!"

Novaman smiled and said, "yes boss lady!"

Yuuko then said, "I'll go send out the alert to gather up everyone, we should be able to leave in by tomorrow."

Meanwhile Shinji was at the front desk of the net police talking to Misato who was behind it.

Misato then said, "Wait the new bad guy got joy form watching you pilot evangelion unite 01?"

Shinji nodded, "tell me about it! It was weird! "His P.E.T then beeped and Blank said, "Shinji email form Scilab we are air dropping into a war zone! We're taking back princess Pride's country."

Shinji then waved good bye as he ran out, "Well I have to go meet at the lab, duty calls!"

Misato then waved goodbye and said, "He's running around taking back countries and I'm stuck behind this desk! When did my life get so dam boring!" She then looked at her computer watching the video of Shinji and Takashi fighting Multiverseman. "Well At least shinji's has come out of his shell. "

Meanwhile in a holding cell in Brightland.

Weiss was looking at the simple lock holding her behind this steel bars struggling to summon a glyph but every time she got a small one it fade away.

Blake was sitting down, "They suppressed our auras! Our Semblance won't work! And we're weaponless!"

Weiss then looked at her and said, "So what we just sit here till they do whatever they want with us?"

Blake then said, "No I'm saying there is no point wasting our energy I grow up outside the kingdoms I know how to survive, they'll slip up then we take advantage of that!"

Weiss kept struggling and said, "Sorry but I'm not a quitter!"

Blake then said, "it's not quitting it's being smart you'll waste what little energy you have till you have nothing left to fight with!"

In a moment Weiss turned around her hand rubbing against the bars as he said, "you're not the boss of me!" Weiss then stopped when she heard something drip. She looked at her hand to see it cut open by the rusty bars and bleeding.

Weiss screamed "WHY ISN'T IT HEALING!"

Blake got up and removed her arm band and ripped it open and bandaged it, "Aura speeds up healing, No use of aura no instant healing! Now hold still we need to bandage it before you bleed out!"

Weiss was shaking and when it was tied rightly around her hand Blake said, "that should do! Now please save your strength we'll be needing it with this freaks!"

Mimicman then walked by and said, "you haven't seen anything yet! After all you haven't seen our end game yet!"

At which point Blake notice what looked like bugs being pulled from the area outside. "What are you doing!?"

Mimicman smiles as he became a copy of Laserman, "I've been a copy of others for far too long, I'm using the remains of a nightmare to gain my own form! That's what!" He then left.

To be continued.


	17. To brightland

On one of the air ships reading to Brightland.

Yang was looking nervous when dingo walked up and said, "miss Yang you looking nervous."

Yang then said, "let's see I'm on another planet where I I'm so much stronger then the people I might as well be war goddess, two of my friends are lost! My little sister is on another airship! And finally our plan is to jump out this son of a bitch with me and ruby holding on to one of you guys! So saying I'm nervous is an understatement!"

Fyrefox then walked up and said, "Look we all get nervous I mean I was just a fire words seller before I found Nenjiro and joined this outfit!"

Akihisa was leaning against a wall, "and besides you're not the only one here form Another world."

Zero then nodded and said, "and the boss got use to it!"

Napalmman then said, "So relax we are going to a battle being nervous won't help us, it'll only hurt us."

On the speaker Charlie's voice said, "time till arrival two hours get ready to jump and miss Yang pick who you holding on to. You don't want to make that chose at the last minute."

Yang blinked and said, "How the hell can you all be so calm!"

Dingo then said, "We pretty much did this same thing a few weeks back. But That dome was filled with corpse of the dead who rose up to eat the living and add to their numbers! After that nothing scares us!"

Yang raised an eye brow, "Wait really?"

Tomahawkman then said, "yeah really I'm still cleaning my tomahawk!"

Yang just stared one of her eyes twitching at the comment, "What is wrong with this planet?"

Charlie's voice then said, "we don't have the time to get into that."

Meanwhile in a Brightland dungeon.

Weiss was laying her head down on Blake's lap, "how long have we been in here? It feels like months!"

Blake looked out through the cell window, "yes but the sun ever went down, it hasn't even been a day, whatever they gave us to stop us from using our auras, is messing with our prospection of time."

Weiss sighed as she said, "Great we're helpless and we're high as hell! Can this get any worst!"

They then notice little bug like square form a humanoid shape before and it walked through the cell bars and began moving elsewhere.

Blake's eyes were wide, "Please tell me that was a hallucination!?"

Weiss's eyes were wide and she was paler then normal, "Sadly no I saw it too!"

The bug being walked out of the ruins of the castle to a mass of other gather bugs and merged with them as it began to take a giant humanoid shape.

Mimicman smiled, "soon we'll have enough bugs for me to merge with! Combining the power and abilities I have with the dark aura and the might of a bug beast bugriser shall soon rise and with it Megaman shall die!"

Mimic man then laughed insanely as the Alpha Shadeling walked up, "and then Multiverseman will return father to life."

Mimicman rolled his eyes, "Whatever but the point is we'll finally have a monster that will end megaman."

Back in the cell.

Weiss got up she was stumbling clearly being weak or just not use to being so weak when she notices a bar in the door looked lose. "Could it be!"

Weiss then touched it and part of the bar fell out.

Blake then got up holding her head there was bags under her eyes, "Looks like whatever it was that we saw damaged the bars."

Blake then touched the part of the bars that held the lock and it fell out as the bars fell over away from them, leaving the door way open.

Weiss then smiled, "Finally we can leave!"

Blake then said, "and what get recaptured we're high as hell! We have no aura! No fast healing! No semblances and no weapons! How can we avoid getting recaptured!?"

Weiss then said, "Blake look may be if we run and try to fight it'll burn this drug out of us faster! So we can get our aura and all the things that go with it back!"

Blake then blinked as she said, "well that's a point a guess, if we get recaptured I'm pinning the brake out on you!"

Weiss then grabbed Blake's hands, "that's fair!"

They then ran out of the dungeon to out in to the castle ruins where they saw the forming Bug giant and gasped.

Weiss then said, "please tell me you don't see that Blake!"

Blake was pale, "I see it that's why I'm scared!"

The three bats then land before them and merged into the Alpha Shadeling, "behold the still developing Bugriser a Monster that will be of power beyond your understanding Human, and near human."

Weiss and Blake jumped Closer together and the Alpha clapped and laughed, "relax you're in a dome! No matter where you go your trapped with us! Outnumbered! Out gunned!" he then pulled out an injection needle. "and so long as one of you are injected powerless! But to show you I'm not such a bad guy I'll let you free roam till Bugriser is down and begins his destruction of this planet!"

The Alpha then split in to the bats which flow behind Black and Weiss where he reformed and grabbed both girls by the arms, "But who was behind the break out!"

Both women struggled unable to brake free but Blake said, "it was me!" In a moment the alpha laughed, "Sorry but I can sense a lie! Touching you would take the blame to save the other girl!"

In a moment the alpha stabbed the injection needle into Weiss's arm letting Blake go.

Weiss fell over screaming as the alpha said, "enjoy the double douse!"

The alpha Shadeling then split back into bats and flew away.

Blake got down to Weiss, "Weiss?!" Weiss was shaking her eyes widened and she was panting, she didn't seem to be able to move or speak, as she laid there panting.

Blake picked her up and said, "what is he injecting us with!" she then ran the Shadelings all looking at them laughing as Blake came to the edge of the dome!

Meanwhile in the air,

All the ships could see the mass of bugs form the air.

Miss Millions looked down at it and said, "are my eyes playing tricks or is that a mass of bugs?

Lan then said, 'No it's bugs! They are making a bug beast!"

Maylu then crossed her arms, "What the hell? That didn't work out for the last dumbass to try?"

Jasmine was shivering, "Bugs!"

Pride was growling, "Making a monster in my kingdom!"

Shuko was pale, "Bugs! Why bugs!"

Sal then said, "this is bad!"

Miyu then said, "yes but how bad remains to be seen!"

Lan then said, "well, time to jump they all then jumped out of the three ships!

As they fell Lan notice Yang holding on to Dingo and Ruby holding on to Tesla!

As they hit the dome all the cross fusion team members crossed fused allowing them in and Tesla and Dingo pulled Yang and ruby in with them.

They all land on the roof of a damaged leaning building.

Yang looked down to see she was on top of Dingo with her chest on his head and she jumped up, "SORRY!"

Dingo got up he was red in the face and he said, "No problem!"

Ruby was looking around and spotted the big black mass forming a human shape, "what is that!"

Miyabi crossed his arms, 'We've seen this before it's a mass of digital bugs whose minds are unite forming a larger more powerful being together it's called a bug beast!"

Ruby looked confused but Shinji said, "A big ass monster that's body is buts standing on top of each other!"

Ruby shivered, "BUGS!"

Yang was pale as she said, "That's nasty!"

Shadeling then got up and jumped at them and Land change to touch soul as he said, "remember there are people under this thing only hit the Icons to return them too normal!"

He then swung his hand firing off a fireball at a Shadeling Icon.

Akihsia morphed his arm into Zero's sword and started slashing Icon's "yeah, yeah we know fearless leader!"

Yang fired off a shot at one hitting it in the icon watching it return to normal human as she said, "that is creepy!" she then tried to fire to see she was out of Ammo. "you guys have dust here?"

Yuri stabbed a Shadeling with a spike "Only as the dirt you need to clean every once in a while!"

Takashi span his staff cutting more Icons, "Now let's force our way through this place!"

Saeko held her swords out, "Right!"

Miyabi throw off throwing stars hitting more Icons, "I feel like we have crashed the end game of nebula!"

Ruby wash hopping around as she noticed bugs swarming past her feet, "GROSSS! SO MANY BUGS!"

Sakaki was like wise trying to avoid them, "Agreed!"

To be continued.


	18. Bugriser!

Inside the Dome Blake was running with the Passed out Weiss when she Spotted Mimicman diving head first into the bugs making them form a humanoid body with a massive sword for a hand horns and a face that was just a cross glowing.

Mimicman's voice then laughed as a cape formed around him, "I am complete! I am Bugriser!"

Blake backed up in fear as the thing looked at her, "good hello little kitty you didn't think you could escape form did you?" He then held out his hand and charged a massive ball of lighting.

Only for a massive fire tower to burst out from under him and the voice of akihsia to say, "HAY BUG BOY STEP AWAY FORM THE LADIES!"

Blake then turned to see the Crossfusion team Yang and Ruby, she then ran to them with Weiss. " guys! They inject me and Weiss with something that stops our auras form working."

Ruby was pale and shivering, "I can literally see it's skin crawling!

When the Tower died down Bugriser was unaffected and launched his attack, "Bug death thunder! He then launched the attack sending out a massive burst of purple lighting which was around a ball of lighting that hit the ground making it explode when it hit the ground blasting them all away.

Blake awoke to see Dingo in front of her falling over as his barrier program advance end.

Blake fell back looking around seeing everyone down and to injured to continue fighting after just one attack." WHAT THE HELL!"

Bugriser laughed his ass off, "finally the end of Megaman!" he then went to Step on the downed Megaman, only for Megaman to jump up and enter Rage mode and light tight through his foot and out bugriser's head

The monster paused for a moment while the bugs making up its body realigned themselves the Monster then swung his Bug rise sword at the flying Rage man Megaman who avoid it and flow around the monster making a tornado of fire around it.

Bugriser Screamed as he slashed through it his body on fire some of the bugs falling off as they were to burned to function.

Megaman then let out a sonic roar blasting BugRiser back making him fall on his back.

Blake's eyes were widened, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Maylu forced herself to stand up, "Megaman at his second strongest rage mode! It won't last the power of it fades fast! He's only buying time!"

Bugriser got up by breaking apart and reforming standing up he then slapped Megaman out of the air with his hand and said, "JUST DIE ALREADY MEGAMAN!"

Megaman was slapped in to the ground making a creator, but he just flew back out and breathed fire on Bugriser as he growled like an animal. The Fire forced Bugriser to back up.

Yang looked up, "that's impossible humans of this world don't' have aura, we got knocked down unable to battle and this human is still standing fighting evenly with a monster!"

Shinji forced himself to stand as he said, "He isn't just the human lan, right now he is also the navi megaman! Two people who will not bow together as one!" he then slashed his right claw sending off shock waves at Bugriser's leg slashing it off.

The bug beast paused as it's leg reconnect Shinji then charged at Mach speed covered in fire as he said, "Megaman isn't the only beast here!"

Shinji jumped going right through Bugriser's chest making a big whole! Which closed by bugs moving in place!

Bugriser then went to slash Shinji only for Megaman to flow up and punch his head off, shattering it in to the bugs that made it up!

Bugriser then stumbled around as the bugs making up his head slowly returned he swung his sword around blind and wildly.

Megaman flowing fast enough to avoid them as he roared!

Ruby's eyes were widened she was laying down in pain watching the battle and said, "things that one can never forget!"

The semi-headless Bug beast then screamed, "YOU CAN'T WIN YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO DESTORY MY BUGS FASTER THEN I CAN GET MORE!" His head then regrew as he slapped away megaman, and kicked away Shinji knocking both in to the same damaged building.

The building fell down on them. In a moment Shinji Crawled out of the rubble with a now normal form Megaman.

Shinji passed out as Lan Stood up shaking and injured, " I Won't give up!"

Bugriser held his hand out and charged another bug death thunder, "then you will die lan Hikari and Megaman!"

In the Core Bass was screaming, "LET ME OUT!"

The core then said, "yes you are need!" In a moment Bass vanished and appeared before Megaman as the attack launched.

Bass held his hands out and summoned the wolf like head of the bug beast he absorbed and said, "DARKNESS OVERLORD!" the attack then fired making bug death thunder explode in the air sending out a shock wave.

Weiss then woke up In time to see the Blast, blast off Bugriser's arm, the bugs that made it clearly destroyed as he was summoning new bugs to slowly regenerate the limb.

Raika then looked and said, "Bass! Who's side is he on this time!? Please say ours!"

Bass then said, "My insanity has been cured so the side I'm on is the friends I won't' admit I had!" He then mad a fist, "So this is why you where copying navi powers to add to this monster's strength!"

Bugriser then swung his blade at Bass who made an energy sword to hold it back, "yes and I have you might as well!"

In a moment Bass was forced to jump back grabbing Shinji and Lan to get them out of the way.

Bass then dropped Shinji and put his hand on Megaman's icon and said, "yes but you don't have the might of the legendary berserker! Merging BASS CROSS!" in a moment Both Megaman and Bass glow and their glowing bodies slowly merged.

Sakaki's eyes watched, "I heard Megaman could merge with others but seeing it is unbelievable!"

In a moment Bass cross in his gold form stood where Bass and megaman once did and he roared sending out a shock wave of power that pushed everyone in to the ground a bit.

Weiss then yelled, "what have I woken up into!"

Chaud then said, "Megaman at his strongest!"

In the blink of an eye bass cross was before bugriser and fired his triple buster point blank at its head destroying all the bugs that made it!

The handless and headless body tried to swung its sword only for Bass cross to stop it one hand and fire off a darkness overlord with one hand the blast destroying the bugs making up the sword arm, leaving it arm and headless.

Bass cross then kick it in the chest sending the thing flowing back to the other end of the dimensional area.

Jasmine looked up, "Bass cross is killing the bugs faster than the bug beast can get replacements bugriser is dying!"

Shuko watched as bas cross changed to silver for raw power, "Legendary berserker indeed!"

Bass cross then fired off rap fire super-sized balls of energy Blasts Blasting Bugriser apart.

Yang's eyes widen, "I won't' underestimate the earth humans again because this is just savage!"

FyreFox said "I almost feel sorry for the bug beast!"

In a moment Bass cross returned to gold form and flow to bugriser who's remains took on a human sized version of itself.

Bugriser then screamed as he began to pull in all the dark chips in to his body "I WON'T LOSE!"

In a moment the bug beast was giant and in a moment Bass cross just held out his hands and fired darkness overlord blasting its upper body off and the lower body riot away thanks to the dark aura.

Takashi watched and said, "well That happened!"

A voice then said, "Bug beast delete!"

In a moment Bass cross split back into megaman and Bass. Megaman faint as Bass held his hand up to the sky and fired a blast destroying the dimensional area ending the fusions and making the Shadeling return to cyber space.

Bass then found himself in the core again smiling, "Mission complere!"

Later on in Brightland

As a medical teams were checking out everyone.

Princess pride smiled, "It's over we'll need to rebuild but at least it's safe again with nebula gone!"

Seako nodded, "yes and reports show Bugriser download all dark chips meaning no more dark chips at least for a while. "

Tomoko crossed her arms, "It's too perfect of an ending they not done yet!"

Chaud hugged her, "We know but for now we have a break!"

Miss millions then adjusted her glasses, "but for how long is the question.

Meanwhile on a ship.

Ruby was talking with Yang in front of a door.

The younger sister said, "I can't believe they locked up Blake and Weiss in here to sweat out the drug."

Yang then said, "and I can't believe humans without the ability to use aura that die when shot are stronger than us. So full of surprises."

Ruby then pulled out a cartoonishly large plate of cookies and started eating, "and I'm so hungry! But two dudes becoming one super dude most amazing thing ever!"

Inside the room.

Weiss was laying in Blake's lap," how long have we been in here it feels like months."

Blake petted her, "It's only been a few minutes, the double dose of the drug is messing with your flow of time more than mine. I mean it's out of my system but I'm not leaving you."

Weiss smiled and said, "So what does this make us?"

Blake looked at her, "I kind of want to kiss you."

Weiss then smiled and said, "Then kiss me!" she then sat up and the two kissed.

Meanwhile in cyberspace.

The shadelings were bowing to Shademan who now had multiverseman's icon in place of his own, "Yes my children it's good to be back again. Now then go get nebula's boss, I have a noun human partner who needs freeing form the coffin hellsing locked him in."

The Alpha bowed and said, "yes right away father!" he then logged out.

Shademan then said, "well Dracula my new friend who holds my new M-P.E.T thanks to Multiverseman handing it through the seal, you will soon be freed."

In a coffin, what looked like bones in a suit with an eye in a socket looked at the screen and said, "It'll be so nice to be free but that will take time to brake all the layers of the seal."

Shademan then said, "It's a shame we can't make a move till your free I do so want my revenge on megaman but it'll have to wait for a while." He then moved his left arm summoning the grimm type griffon.

Shademan looked at them, there bone plates purple to show he summoned them, "Go forth and attack scilab's systems I can at least make things tough for them form the shadows.

In his coffin Dracula held his golden P.E.T "I know my friend I wish for blood as well."

To be continued.


	19. Field trip part one!

In the scilab's system Zero, Blank, and Yamatoman were fighting against grimm alongside four normal navis one red, one white one black and one yellow.

Yamatoman summoned is solider to strike at the purple plated griffons, "aren't these things supposed to have white plates?"

Takashi quickly used Area still to mage Yamatoman appear where else on the battle field to a void an attack from behind. "Maybe they've been altered somehow?"

Akihisa then load in logn sword wide sword and cyber sword, "why not stranger things have happened!" in a moment Zero used the life sword to slash through the horde!

Ruby was controlling the red normal navi and she load in a cannon battle chip as her navi fired, "this is kind of fun!"

Weiss was controlling the white navi and she load in long sword and her navi went off slashing, "I don't see the joy in this, I get navis are a needed thing in this world to protect all the systems that run on computers, but as for fun I just don't see it."

Yang rolled her eyes as she loaded in three gold fist in giving her yellow normal navi one giant fist which which he literally knocked the block off a grimm killing it "Try a program advance"

Blake load in a ratty3 and the rat bomb blow up the grimm and she smirked. "Or find the right battle chip for you!"

Zero then used his Zero sword to slash the last one and said, "there that's the last one now let's get the repair systems online and fix this we have multiple schools form all the duos worlds coming to learn about the cyber world. We don't need no navi or virus today!"

Akihisa then said, "yeah tell me about it!" everyone then jacked there navis out.

Everyone then left and Ruby said, "come on we're joining the tour groups!"

Weiss then said, "I'll catch up I think I need to run a scan on my navi!" Blake nodded and said, "I want to check out the system as it's repaired."

Yang then said, "Whatever the tour starts in an hour don't be late you guys!" as soon as everyone else had left the room Blake and Weiss jumped into eachother's arms and kissed.

Moments later Akihisa came in saying, "I forgot my keys!" As he grabbed them off the counter he saw Blake and Weiss kissing and he had a nose bleed as they jumped apart.

Akihisa was stuttering trying to think of something to say.

Weiss put her hands together, "please we're just not ready for people to know! We just want to keep it private and on the down low for a bit!"

Blake put a hand on her head, 'I can hear then now, Snowcat, checkmate, and an endless number of pet based puns! Plus, as people form another dimensions we're already in the media enough" she was pale.

Akihisa covered held his hands out, "I'll keep secret till you ready to let people now." Weiss and Blake then hugged him and said, "thank you, noble idiot!"

Meanwhile in his new m-p.e.t Shademan was talking to Dracula and watching the video of the grimm attack, "Megaman didn't even show up, what grimm not worth your time? Cocky piece of shit!"

Dracula then said, "forget about your grudge for a moment Shademan and focus we need to free me form this coffin."

Shademan crossed his arms and said, "yes that is number one of the to do list now isn't it. The shadelings have been trying to brake this thing open to no use, even the remains of nebula navis and newly made dark chips can't brake it. We need a force like the earth has never seen."

Shademan then snapped his fingers, "I've got it!" he then pulled out images of megaman's berserker mode in use, "Megaman! We can trick him into setting you free by loading you into some kind of cyber beast so when he hits the beast his hitting the coffin! If Megaman cannot set, you free nothing can!"

Dracula said, "If I had lips you would see me smiling, my new friend."

Shademan then smiled," I'll go speak to Multiverseman for a cyber dungeon."

Later on at Scilab's Dr. Hikari was leading a tour of people form Sakaki, Akihsia, and Tomoko's old schools.

Hikari then said, "Welcome to Scilab's the most advanced lab in this world."

Someone girl gasp with joy and looked to the dimensional area generator with had Chaud and Akihsia crossed fused using there navis sword weapons to sword fight!

The doctor then adjusted his glasses, "that's just two cross fusion team members having a spare, Chaud and Akihisa I hear Akihisa comes from Fumizuki"

In the group there was girls with hearts around there eyes and in a moment Yuuko and Tomoko's voice yelled, "THEY ARE TAKEN!"

Yuu then said, "yeah you girls should feel a shamed!"

Kubo was adjusted his classes as he looked at Crossfusion Akihisa, "I'm just not ready for this!"

Himeji was blushing and muttering, "Want!"

Yang put her hands on her hips, "what the big deal it's just a sword fight!"

Ruby then said, "Yang warriors ae a rare thing here that's the big deal!"

Meanwhile a group of people broke off form the tour.

They were Tomo Yami, Hideyoshi, Tomoki and Yuuka.

Yuuka crossed her arms, "why am I with you guys again?"

Tomo then yelled, "because they won't' show us the good stuff on a tour!" Yomi hit her head, "If we get in trouble I'm blaming you!"

They then hid in a corner and spotted Mr. Famous leaving a room whistling happily with his hands in his pocket.

Tomoki then looked at the room, "I wonder what's in there!" they all then suck in! to see a dummy hooked up to computers.

Hideyoshi touched it, "what's the big deal about a dummy?" In a moment a beam hit it making it turn into search man making them all scream and hug as he pointed his rifle at them and said, "it allows navis like me to enter the real world without a dimensional area!"

Raika then spoke up behind them, "now you care to explain why you left the tour group and why you are trespassing on top secret work?"

They all then turned stuttering, Sakaki then walked up and crossed her arms, "Yomi and Tomo really?"

Yuuka then point to Tomo, "she was the mastermind! We all just bad the stupid chose to follower her!"

Raika sighed and said, "come with us you going to a holding cell till the end of the field trip."

Tomoki then cried and said, "I don't want to go to jail my big sister is one of you guys!"

Tomoko then showed up with her arms crossed and pulled Tomoki by the ears, "which is why this hurts me more then you! Do you know how much it hurts to know your own younger brother is dirty!"

Tomoki was screaming, "NOT BY THE EAR!" he was in pain and Tomoko was covering her face crying, "I have to arrest my own little brother! This is the worst day on duty ever! What are mom and dad going to say!"

As they left Hideyoshi had his hands up and Searchman said," Miss you don't have to have your hands up!"

Hideyoshi then cried, "I'm a boy dam it!"

Tomo tried to make a break for it but search man held out his gun arm and it hit her stomach knocking her down, "WE GOT A RUNNER!"

When they were in the holding cell Tomo was the only one handcuffed.

Yomi growled," this is what happens when we listen to you we go to jail instead of being on a field trip!"

Tomoki wash holding the bars crying, "I don't want to be a jail bird!"

Tomoko walked up crying as she said, "I hope your happy mom is crying now!" Novaman's hologram appeared on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry this happened my operator."

Chaud then showed up and hugged the crying Tomoko and guide her out, "It'll be ok my love it'll be ok!"

Yuuka was crying, "How am I going to get in the collage now, I have a criminal record now!"

Tomo then said, "will you relax they are letting us go when the field trips over."

Meanwhile

In the Tour group.

Blake was pointing to someone working in synchro chips, and asked, "What are those?"

Dr. Hikari laughed and said, "those are synchro chips they allow humans and navis to merge in dimensional areas, but only if the human and navi are close or in synch enough for it. We are trying to improve them."

A lot of guys then whistled when Misato walked by and flipped her hair and giggled.

Blake then looked to Weiss who was following her with her eyes. Blake crossed her arms and looked at Weiss like, "really?"

Weiss jumped up and held hands up to quietly say sorry.

Form within a smaller dimensional area generator a beast out Shinji could be heard growling at everyone who just looked at Misato!

Yuichiro then said," there is no rage like beast out, Rage." He then adjusted his glasses, "Ok moving on!"

Shinji's Fist then cracked the dimensional area making people run along.

Yang then whispered to Ruby, "I think something is going on between Shinji and Misato! He is just way too protective of her!"

Ruby blinked and said, "I think your right!"

As they moved along they came to a robotics lab and notice a one-armed robot building a copy of its self.

Ruby then whispers, "penny is still better."

Meanwhile in the digital world.

Plantman now with multiverseman's icon instead of his own walked around as he said, "back again time for some payback!" vines then covered the system making machines and the lights malfunction in the real world!

Yuichiro adjusted his glasses, "this as the markings of a virual infection if I've ever seen one!"

To be continued.


	20. Field Trip Part Two!

In the Scilab brake room Yukari was cheering as she drank coffee "A field trip with no work for the teachers! THANK YOU NEW WORLD!"

Nyamo was drink tea and said, "Yukari please clam down!" she then looked to ironman whispered, "you think those muscles are over compensating for something?"

Misato poked her head in and said, "I believe so!"

In a moment the room along with the ground floor of scilab's west was covered in a dimensional area. At which point giant vines popped out and grabbed all four humans and in moments Ironman screamed like a scared little girl!

Yukari's eye twitched, "and confirmed he is over compensating for something."

At which point Plantman appeared and growled and Misato said, "YOU!"

A vine then wrapped around Misato's mouth as he said, "Yeah Plantman back from the dead. What else is fucking new!?"

Misato then tried to talk through the vine gag but it was clear she was trying to say "smart ass"

Plantman then hacked the monitors of the lab and used them to send a message, "I have hostages! You want them alive I only want one Cross fusion team member to come and face me! Shinji Ikari! Come out and face me wild boy! Or I will kill this four!"

In on the roof Shinji heard the message form his p.e.t, he then grabbed it, "We had to pick now to get some air I mean how are we going to get in? We need speed to enter!"

Blank then said, "Look over the edge!" Shinji then looked and his eyes widen as part of the dimensional area dome was sticking out through the building walls as it was just energy it wasn't damaging them.

Blank then point to the larges one of them and said, " if we grab on to something heavy, our fall speed should be enough to get in but let's aim for this one it's the largest target we don't want to miss and go splat!"

Shinji sighed and said, "why did Lan and his harem chose this week to go on that beach vacation." He then noticed a large potted plant and struggled to move it to the edge with him as he said, "this feels heavy enough, if not a little ironic giving who we are going to fight!"

Shinji then made himself and the potted plant fall over the edge, as he said, "The things I do for Misato!" as he fell he hit the Crossfusion app on his O-p.e.t.

In the brake room Plant man was leaning against the wall waiting as he said, "Come on now Ikari don't' blow me off man!"

In moments Blank and Shinji's beast out room smashed through a wall and banged their chest in feral rage.

Plantman then summoned out giant flowers that fired off bolder sized seeds and he smiled, "I know you would show! This Misato bitch is your weakness!"

Shinji start jumping out of the way of the seeds and moving closer to Plantman and he even smashed right thought one to get in close where he breathed fire on the plant navi.

Plant man stumbled back as he said, "It hurts but still have no elemental weakness beast!" massive vines then popped out of the floor and grabbed Shinji who was struggling like an animal to get free but couldn't.

Plantman's flowers then reappeared and fired point Blank on Shinji, "NOW DIE ANIMAL!"

Before the seeds could get to him Shinji let out a sonic scream making the captured people cover their ears as the seeds shattered and Plantman was pushed right through the wall behind him.

A moment later Shinji burst into flames for a second burning the vines holding him so he was free, He then slashed his hands cutting down the four people as he said, "Leave!"

Yukari gave two thumbs up and said, "you got it!" she then grabbed Nyamo and ran off saying, "Come on let's listen to the wild child!"

Ironman ran out so fast he left a cloud of dust in his shape, while Misato blow Shinji a kiss and said, "My hero!"

Shinji then charged after Plantman who had just got up, he summoned a flower whose petals flashed with bright light blinding Shinji. Who covered his eyes and roared in pain! On the outside of the dome people were taking pictures

Plantman then summoned two vine whips to his hands and used them to Hit shinji, "What's the matter can't see!?"

Shinji got up and roared as he hung his head down so the light wont' get in his eyes he then heard a whip coming and grabbed it in his left hand and in a moment he used it to swing Plantman all around the room hitting the floor and dimensional area over and over.

Outside Chiyo was waving her arms around yelling "SAVAGETRY!"

Plantman dropped his whip and fell to the floor getting up a few cuts on his making mini data cubes bleed out, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU ANIMAL! SAVAGE BEAST! FERAL MONSTER!"

Shinji got down on all fours and said, "Thank you very much!" he then charged in his Mach attack and the high speed body slam send Plantman flying into the dimensional area behind him making it crack a bit.

Shinji then jumped back and roared as he banged his chest. Plantman got up and asked, "Great his eye sight is returning!"

Shinji looked at his hand it looked blurry to him but he made a fist and roared. Plantman then summoned out more of his flowers and rapid fired off massive numbers of his seed cannon balls, "DIE!"

Shinji then let out another Sonic scream that shattered the seeds and cracked the dome more!

Plantman then summoned out massive sized thorns form the ground, "DIE ALREADY!"

In a moment Shinji avoid the spikes by jumping up and using his claws to hang into the dome. He then breathed fire down setting the Thorns on fire filling the parts of Scilab covered by the dome in fire.

Outside the dome Team rwby showed up.

Blake then put ah and on her head and said, "I know Shinji and Blank together where a pyro but this is this is?"

Weiss then said," hellfire?"

Yang then said, "one hot time?" she then pointed at them and said, "Anyone? Lan would have laughed!" She crossed her arms.

Ruby then blinked and said, "How is the Plantman not burning?

Plantman walked in the fire not effect, "What's the point in being a fire proof flower if my attacks aren't fire proof as well?"

Shinji then jumped down into the flames and jumped out of them tackling Plantman where he grabbed the navi's icon.

Form Ruby's p.e.t her normal navi red said, "Please tell me he's not going to do what I think he is !" he then covered his icon.

In a moment Shinji began to pull on the icon making Plantman scream bloody murder!

Form yang's P.E.T yellow said, "our icons are like you humans' heart!"

Blake's eyes then widen, "Wait he's about to rip out Plantman's heart and show it to him?"

In a moment Shinji ripped the icon off and used it to smash Plantman's head off deleting it.

Form Blake's p.e.t black said, "No he ripped his heart out and used it finish the kill!"

As the digital voice said navi deleted the dome vanished and the fire systems kicked in turning on the sprinklers to put out the fire. Shinji's Cross fusion then end as he grabbed his P.e.t and held his head in pain, "I got a headache!"

Form Weiss p.e.t her normal navi white said, "This is some split personality crap."

Meanwhile on the beach.

Lan was relaxing in the sun in blue shorts when his girls came out.

Maylu came out in a pink bikini and blow a kiss saying "I speak for us all when we say we love you!"

Jasmine came out in a white one piece and blow a kiss to and said, "she speaks the truth."

Pride walked out in a white bikini, "you like Lan?"

Shuko came out in a blue one piece and she was blushing and hiding her face, "this is kind of embarrassing but I love you too lan."

Miyu walked out in a purple bikini with a skull on the right breast and blow a kiss, "you always make me smile.

Sal walked out in a Bikini that was right and its print make it look like it was covered in roses she winked at Lan and said, "But remember who your little flower is!"

Ms. Millions walked out in a green sling bikini her hair was down and she flipped it saying, "I think I win at this little fan service contest of our girls!"

Lan was blushing with a nose bleed unable to form a sentence.

Megaman then said form his P.e.t "at least they admit it's fan service."

Meanwhile in cyber space Shademan was speaking with Multiverseman.

Shademan then said, "will you help me free Dracula or not?"

Multiverseman then said, "As the plot needs to be advanced yes. I'll plant the idea for the military and governments to send all the cross fusion team on a tropical vacation as a reward next month. There I will make am massive dimensional area that will be a cyber dungeon if you will have based off a story form my world. With Dracula being inside the boss's massive body. When they destroy the boss they will shatter his coffin freeing him."

Shademan smiles and said, "why thank you. And What will you do after this?"

Multiverseman then said, "Go home to my world, as I would have advanced the plot line enough." He then opened a gate and vanished through it.

Shademan blinked and said, "What a strange lot navi's form his world are."

To be continued.

Omake.

Jboy44 was writing this chapter when Multiverse man showed up and said looked at it, "So your writing me out of the story. Ok thanks, I was getting bored staying in one world for so long anyhow.'

Jboy44 kept typing, "what is it with you and Otakuman interrupting me while I'm working on this story?"

Multiverseman then said, "It makes for a funny omake and you know it. He then logged out of the screen as jboy44 finished writing all of this.

End omake.


	21. Field trip part three! freaky fusion!

In Scilab with the tour group everyone was having lunch.

Ruby and yang were eating an anime amount of food when Yang blinked and asked, "where's Weiss and Blake?"

Ruby shrugged and kept eating.

Meanwhile in another part of the building Yuuko walks walking to check on something when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Blake pulling Weiss into a kiss then into a closet!

Yuuko gasped and was about to say something but Akihisa covered her mouth, "I know welcome to the secret keeping club!"

Yuuko then blinked and said, "boyfriend tell me everything!"

watching form cyber space was Multiverseman he rubbed his chin, "I don't like this in the closet thing! Oh wait they are hooking up in the closet, I just got the pun!"

Multiverseman then held out his hand looking through a screen showing deleted navis, "how to pick!" he then looked at Savageman, "No to Blake punish!" he then looked at freezeman, "no to Weiss punish!"

Multiverseman's eyes then widen as he held out his hands bring the image together making a navi that was iceman on the left side Savageman on the right with his icon on its chest, "behold savage freezeman!

The fused navi then spoke in both their voice, "what the hell is this?

Muliverseman crossed his arms, "besides a got reference to the characters who make up monochrome both of you's ultimate revenge weapon. I've made it so you will live so long as Blake and Weiss are in the closet, but by this you will be deleted as soon as they declare their love publicly."

Savage freezeman then said, "they can't declare their love if they are dead! We'll kill them so we'll be truly immortal then megaman and lan Hikari's heads are ours!"

The fusion navi then left and in moments the area around Scilab that held the closet Blake and Weiss were kissing in was covering in a dimensional area.

In moments the door was slashed open and Weiss and Blake jumped into eachother's arms as they spotted Savage freezeman

The Savageman half throw his claw off like a rocket only for Weiss to block it with a glyph.

Weiss Glyph was barely holding it back so the freezeman half said, "here savage let me give you a hand!" he then used ice to grow savageman's claws making said claws and glyph both shattered.

The Savageman half then grew a new arm!

Blake then said, "We're cornered and don't have our weapons!" before savage freezeman could attack again a cross fusion zero used a massive gold fist to knock him away, "Hold it freak show!"

The fusion navi was knocked down and out of the way and Weiss and Blake ran out and hide behind Akihisa, as he traded the gold fist for his z-saber. "what in the name of all things are you!"

Savage freezeman said, "we are savage freezeman the fusion navi and immortal terror!" they then stopped on the ground making ice towers shoot up.

Akihisa quickly pulled Yuuko Blake and Weiss together and used ten barrier battles chips to block the spikes!

When the attack was over Akihsia said, "Fire tower in five download! One massive fire tower then burst form the floor hitting savage freezeman!

When the attack was gone the freezeman side was gone for a second before regrowing. Freezeman held his half of the head "that's a head rush!"

Akihisa blinked in confusion as he said, "Fire sword triple download!" his arm then turned into one massive fire sword and he tried to slash the fusion navi's freeze man half to make a shield of ice blocking it!

The Savageman side then slapped Akihsia away knocking him away and the fusion monster moved to words Blake and Weiss, "Now to finish what we came here to do!"

Yuuko then ran one why while Weiss and Blake ran another and the fusion ran after the young secret couple!

Savageman half of the fusion screamed! "COME HERE YOU BITCHES!"

Meanwhile with the tour group.

Ruby was about to open a door to leave the lunch room when she opened it she saw a dimensional area wall Blake and Weiss running form the freaky fusion navi, who ran by screaming "GET BACK YOU AND DIE!"

Ruby's eyes widen and she asked, "Anyone else just see that?"

Yang's jaw dropped, "What was that thing chasing them, it looks like it two halves of two different dudes glued together!"

Hideyoshi blinked and asked, "I take it that's not normal!"

Chiyo then answered with, "No it isn't!"

In the dimensional area Weiss and Blake had come to a part of the hall way that was now a dead end thanks to dimensional area wall.

The two hugged and looked at each other crying as savage freezeman laughed and said, "true immortality is ours now!"

The two girls where shaking as he Freezeman half made claws out of its fingers to mimic the Savageman half.

Savageman then spoke, "I didn't like this whole idea of sharing a body but it's grown on me Freezeman!" Freezeman then smiled and said, "Likewise Savageman Now how about this I rip the through out of the cat girl, you cut open the ice queen?"

The Savageman half then said, "sounds fun! They then tried to slash and in a moment Weiss screamed and a glyph showed up summoning beowolf Weiss's eyes widen, "I summoned!"

Savage Freezeman then slashed it in half, "It doesn't matter we are immortal and as soon as you two die we'll be unstoppable."

In cyberspace Multiverseman was watching with his arms crossed, "come on you two! Say the magic words that will save the day."

Blake held on to Weiss as the fusion navi was about to strike she then and said, 'I love you!"

Weiss cried and said, "I love you too" The two then shared what they thought would be there last kiss.

At that moment ruby and Yang showed up on the other side of the dimensional weapons in hand ready to try and smash the thing down to save their friends. And their jaws dropped at the kiss.

Yang's just stood there, "I thought Weiss had a crush on sis!"

Ruby then said, "Yang I thought Blake liked you! Guess we were both way off!"

At that moment savage freezeman was deleted. And the dimensional area vanished.

Blake and Weiss teared up and Weiss pinned her girlfriend to deepen the kiss.

Ruby then looked to her sister, "yang how far do, you think you they are going to go?"

Meanwhile

In cyberspace Multiverseman was watching and closed the window "it's done!"

He then walked away.

Later on the school's groups where leaving and in Scilab Blake and Weiss were sitting on a bench kissing.

Raika then coughed to and said, "I'm here to inform Crossfusion team members and team rwby are being giving a free vacation as thanks and congregations Blake and Weiss on coming out!"

To be continued.

Omake.

Multiverseman showed up as I was writing and said, "I set up the cyber dungeon and out Dracula's coffin in oars."

Jboy44 who was writing, "you know when you say that it drops a hint on what the dungeon will be right?

Multiverseman " I am just a being you written into being, I do as you wish me to, you wished me to drop the hint, and you wish for me to call you out on it for the lols. I am only doing what my maker askes of me!"

Jboy44 was writing, "smart ass!"

End omake


	22. It's a thriller bark night part one!

A days later on a beach Lan and his harem were joined by the rest of the cross fusion team and team rwby.

Chaud was in red swim trunks holding on to Tomoko who was in a blue one piece. Dingo was in blue shorts with a tomahawk on it Raika walked out in Green shorts with Sakaki who was in a yellow bikini next to him.

Tesla walked out in a bikini that was half red one the right side half black on the other "vacation time!"

Yuri walked out in a purple bikini and said, "yes but how long do you think relaxing will last for us?" she then put on sun glasses and sat down on a beach towel.

Fyrefox walked out in purple trunks and a white swim shirt, "why to bring us all down Yuri."

Akihisa then walked out in blue shorts and a swim jacket that was red and said, "No she's just stating the facts I know what our lives are." Holding his hand was Yuuko who was in a purple bikini.

Miyabi walked out in just purple trunks arms crossed not saying a word. Charlie then walked out in yellow trunks with a helicopter on the side.

Shinji was in purple trunks with green strips running down the side blushing at Misato who was in a bright red bikini and smiling, "I don't know how I lost my scar when I came here but I'm thankful for it! After all it would be a shame to keep this in a one piece won't you agree Shinji?" she then winked at him.

Shinji then fell over with a nose bleed making Blank yell "MAN DOWN!"

Takashi then walked out in a pair of light blue trunks, with Saeko who was in a white bikini, Saeko smiled as she moved her hair behind her ear, and smirked, "the beach no zombies this is what I like!" she then hugged her boyfriend's arm and smiled.

Takashi was blushing.

Yang then walked out in a yellow sling bikini, "at first I didn't get the reason behind swim suits but now I do it's showing off time!" she then gave the piece sigh and said, "I can dig it! It's going to be a yang!"

Everyone then rolled their eyes. Akihisa then said, "Really using your name to replace bang that's all you got? You could have made said I think this is going to be goldie as a hair color pun, or I won't dragon as a pun on the fact your last name translates to dragon in this world."

Yang blinked and bowed to him and said, "I have much to learn form you sense!"

Ruby then walked out in a red one piece and she was blushing red, "I feel so embarrassed!" Tomoko then said, "girl you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean if I had a figure like that I would walk around in a bikini all the dam time!"

Ruby then turned around blushing red and saying, "I don't' know how to deal with what Tomoko just said."

Yang rubbed the back of her head," why does that sound familiar?"

Raika then crossed his arms, "where are Weiss and Blake?"

Yang then said, "they split to the other side of the beach, I mean we're all on a private beach for crying out loud, what a treat! And no need to worry about sea dragon grimm, because they are just computer virus here, and the only tech here are the ones in the beach house and the p.e.t.s

Every member of the team touched there P. witch where strapped to their arms when she said that.

Lan then said, "yeah that sounds strange." Megaman then said, "yes it does Lan yes it does."

Meanwhile in another part of the beach Blake who was in a black bikini hat Weiss pinned to the sand, Weiss's hair was down she was in a white bikini top and a white swim skirt.

Weiss was smiling as Blake kissed her Weiss quickly returned the kiss and grabbed hold of Blake's shoulders to pull her closer.

Blake then wrapped her arms around Weiss to hold her closer but their romantic moment was soon cut short as a dimensional area appeared around them, but it was different it was purple. And filled with fog.

Both girls hugged and screamed when an island that looked like it had been turned into a big ass ship start to appear and a voice said, "loading dungeon thriller bark!"

Soon the location fully downloaded and the voice said, "Dungeon loaded." Blake blinked and said, "thriller bark?"

Weiss then pulled out her P.e.t and said, "White search the name." inside his P.e.t the pure white normal navi said " thriller bark a location form a manga. The location is home to pirate and his minions. The lead eat a cursed fruit to trade his ability to float and swim for the power of shadows. Using his power, he rips off people's shadow and sticks them in to corpse to remain the corpse as his army, able to use every attack of the original owner of the shadow. All other data is locked right now"

Weiss shivered, "Animated corpses!"

Blake shivered and held on to Weiss, "nasty!" Blake's normal navi Black then said, "I also have information that person who had their shadow stolen doesn't have a reflection and if they are in day light they burn till they are nothing but ash!"

In a moment Weiss then said, "then let's just call one of the cross fusion team they come in they de fuse and we hold on to them while they fuse to get out then we go about our vacation."

Blake then looked down to see they were now in a little boat heading for it and the boat was force field they couldn't swim for it.

Weiss was crying, "I don't want to go there!" Blake held her, "I know I don't either! We don't' even have our weapons."

Black then came out of the P.e.t right next to her and said, "but miss you have use and our battle chips I mean it's a dimensional area we can appear in the real world."

White then did the same thing, 'yeah we don't know why you guys didn't think of that against savage freezeman."

Both girls then face palmed and said, "STUPID!"

The boat then hovered over the water on to the island in to the graveyard where it vanished leaving them on the ground hugging and they heard a voice saying "Dungeon on!"

Zombies then popped out of the ground and sang, "GET THEIR SHADOWS FOR THE MASTER!"

Weiss and Blake then hugged in fear and cried while the Navi's start shooting form their busters at the zombies.

The zombies where going down but not falling.

Black then said, "they don't feel pain wait I got an idea!" He then fired at one's knee and it fell over, "they can't repair immobilize!" White then copied and started shooting zombie's in the knees and he said, "I could use something better to shoot with hint hint!"

Weiss then hit a button on her P.e.t screen giving white two spreaders for hands and he fired the multiple streams hitting multiple zombies in the knee cap at this point most were forced to crawl.

One who was holding his head said, "don't' let them get away!" Weiss then screamed and ran pulling Blake with her and their navi's followed.

As they ran Blake heard a zombie say , "the one with the cat ears is cute!" Blake's eyes then widen and she screamed, "HELL NO!" she then ran faster pulling Weiss Along now.

In a moment the ground below Blake and her navi fell out making Blake let go of Weiss's hand as she fell into the pit which was nine feet deep.

Weiss screamed as she tried to reach in for her but couldn't reach she then yelled, "don't just stand their white help me!" white then glitch unable to move, "My program isn't letting me help her out the trap!"

Black who was in the whole with Blake was forced back into the P.e.t "The traps are navi proof."

Black cried and yelled, "THEY ARE GOING TO CATCH UP WITH YOU ANY TIME NOW PLEASE WEISS JUST RUN IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND THE ONE WITH MY SHADOW AND GET IT BACK!"

Weiss then looked back to see the Zombies stopping at a shed and using tape to fix their legs so they could now walk slowly but still faster than a crawl after them.

Weiss teared up and said, "I love you!" before she was forced to run again.

The Zombies then looked down at Blake in the whole and said, "what's wrong Cat got your tongue miss?"

Blake chuckled, "that was so funny I forgot to laugh, " she then screamed as they reached for her and the world went black for a bit, she then woke up on a boat with no shadow on the edge of the dimensional area.

Blake then looked to her P.E.T and said, "Black try to send a destress signal we need help. I need my shadow back, before this dimensional area closes!"

Meanwhile on Thriller bark.

A new zombie was moving around. The Zombie was a girl stitched together looking mostly human and a life if it wasn't for her blue skin and stitches, she had red hair and one red cat ear on her head, and one black one. She had one green eye and one yellow one.

She was dressed in a ripped up white shirt and black shorts, she had cat paw like hands and feet, and a yellow with black strips cat tail.

At her right side in a holster was a gun with an axe blade wielded to the top, and a chain welded to the handle, the chain went around her waist where it wrist on her other hip like a rope.

On her back was a sheaved katana she yawned and said, "Why do I feel like having tuna and making out with a beautiful girl with snow white hair and a scar over her eye? Oh well off to do master's bidding."

Meanwhile Weiss was hiding with White behind part of the castle. She then shivered when she heard a chant of "negative! Negative! negative!"

She then turned and became paler then normal as did her navi as they hugged and screamed at the sight of ghosts hovering! Three of them!

They then tried to run but one flow through Weiss making her fall over, "I'm a spoiled brat with a racist ass of a father I don't' deserve Blake! I'm so useless I couldn't even save her!"

The navi then glitches for a second when it passed through him and he said, "I taste purple!" he then blinked for a second before he picked up Weiss and ran off, "That was weird!"

She then ran into a cartoon where animal zombies who look liked like people ran up and yelled, "Welcome to mistress Perona's wonder garden hand over your shadow!"

They then charged but a gun with a blade and chain wrapped around them and tied them up and the cat girl zombie said, "HOLD IT!"

The cat girl then got into Weiss's face making her blink as she said, "Blake?"

The Zombie then looked at her, "If you are referring to me no, or if your referring to the shadow inside of me then maybe I don't honestly know, But I'm kitty what's your name snow angle" She then shoot Weiss A wink.

Wink then jumped back and said, "Sorry I like my girls with a pulse!" she was shivering! Kitty then drew her sword and dropped the gun, "if you want date me then I'll bring your shadow in and use it to make myself a girlfriend!"

She then charged only for Weiss to hit a button on the P.e.t giving her navi two cyber swords white blocked the sword slash with one blade and went to cut the zombie with the other.

Kitty then made a shadow clone witch she hid behind to avoid the attack.

Weiss' blinked, "that's Blake's semblance the power of her soul turned in to a weapon How can her zombie use it!"

Kitty then said, "a shadow is a soul! The one of dark! That stands behind the body filled with the one of light! Both souls follow each other for balance, but light calls all the shoots most of the time! A shadow is a soul!"

She then went to slash at white making Weiss summon a glyph which blocked her swing on white and she said," so the people can't walk out in the sun with out there shadow because they don't have balance?"

Kitty then said, "makes sense but I don't' give a shit! I want a girlfriend got dam it!" she then dove at Weiss.

Weiss moved to avoid the sword only for kitty to then her head and push her lips against Weiss.

Weiss then jumped back and spit whipping her lips, "YUCK KISSED BY A CORPSE!" She then hit a p.e.t button that gave White two gold fist and he went to punch Kitty and hit her in the head.

Kitty didn't react, "zombies don't feel pain and we also don't have muscle limits!" She then pushed white away into a wall! "Now snow angle hand over your shadow so I can make myself a girlfriend! Unless you want to date me so you can keep it!"

Weiss then held out her P.e.t making white get pulled in as she yelled, "NEVER TO BOTH!" she then ran through the whole White's body made.

To be continued.


	23. it's a thriller bark night part two!

In the dimensional area Lan Raika Sakaki Chaud and Tomoko were riding in the boat alone.

Raika then said, "I can't believe it won't let the other's through!"

Tomoko then said, "It's a dungeon like an rpg they have party limits! And clearly seven is the max for this one."

Chaud nodded and said, "right! We just have to wait for this boat to take us to the island, Now Tomoko knows the series this is from its ran by four a doctor, a chimera who is a pervert with the power to turn invisible , the leader, and his adopted daughter. They will all probably count as bosses. So it makes the motive clear get back Blake's shadow then beat all four bosses, to end the game."

Sakaki nodded as she held her trident, "yes but this is still creepy!"

Meanwhile on the Island.

Blake was leaving a storage room having thrown on a black kimono that had a white sash and she was holding a katana next to her navi Black as she said, "Ok at least know I'm not running around in a bikini! Wish I could have found some shoes!"

She then heard a laugh of "fosfosfosfos!" She then turned and there was Hogback who was saying, "What a strange life form you are! Your shadow gave one of our zombies devil fruit like powers I need to figure out how you do this! Ryuma!"

The zombie Ryou then walked in and said, "my aren't you lovely by chance would you show me your panties?"

Blake then yelled "ZOMBIE PERVERT!" the zombie then walked past her and she quickly felt the pain of being quickly hit by a sheaved sword in her stomach! Making her eyes widen as the Zombie said, "Not only was my swing too fast for you to see but you didn't feel it till your brain caught up!

The zombie then drew his blade sword, "so be a good little kitty and let the doctor study!" he then thrust his sword firing off a blast of compressed air that knocked her into a wall.

Black then fired his buster at the back of his head, "Leave my netop alone!" The blast didn't Effect Ryuma as he got up and went to slash him Only for Blake to quickly gain the life sword program advanced.

The program advanced met Ryuma's black sword and the program advanced was destroyed as Ryuma was sent skidding back.

Ryuma laughed," yohoho! A challenge! How fun!" he then quickly trusted his sword making it look like he was trying to stab Blake with serval swords.

Only for the Navi to log out and return to the P.e.t as Black picked herself up, "Nothing is going to stop me from getting back my shadow!"

Ryuma laughed, "Lady I don't want to hurt that pretty face. I bet your panties are simple cute!"

Blake was red," ZOMBIE PERVERT!"

Meanwhile.

Weiss was being chased all over thriller bark by Kitty as she cried and said, "Why won't you leave me alone!"

Kitty then said, "because snow angle this feels for you form the original own of this soul is so strong I still beat in me! But I don't' have all the other stuff to hold me back, you will either be mine or I'll get your shadow and make myself a close enough girlfriend! Now come here!"

The catgirl zombie then leaped to grab Weiss and when she landed in the dirt she heard a gasp as she looked to her right hand to see Weiss top she then smiled and looked to see Weiss covering her chest with her hands as she was red.

The wild zombies then came out and cheered.

White then came out and shot all the wild zombies, "STOP LOOKING AT MY NETOP!"

Kitty had a perverted smirk on as she had an evil glow in her eyes, "ok time for the bottom!"

Weiss screamed and with a free hand hit a button on the p.e.t "AT THE LAKE!" White then fired a fire tower at the lake making a massive smoke screen of steam appear.

As they vanished Weiss jumped at what she thought was another zombie but he said, "don't worry I'm just an injured old man!"

The old man then removed his coat and hand it to Weiss "here but this on to cover young lady!"

Weiss then went behind ad tree to put on the old green worn in coat and buttoned it up as she walked out, "thanks."

White then said, "wait Weiss I think this is a helper character you know someone with the same goals as us"

The old man said, "we want our shadows back so we can leave."

Weiss smiled, "and I want to get my girlfriends shadow back so she can leave. I think we can work together."

Meanwhile

When the five cross fusion team members appeared on the island they all quickly disappeared.

Lan appeared in a giant freezer facing Gecko Moria, Chaud and Tomoko appeared in the lair of the general zombies.

Raika appeared in a room filled with surprise zombies who were on the attack.

Sakaki appeared in a dark creepy castle where her Crossfusion failed and she quickly hit a button on her p.e.t" come on refuse!"

Splash woman then said, "can't I can't even jack out, something in this area is locking me in, we need to get out before we can refuse!" A creepy voice then said, "So pretty!" She then felt Something lick the back of her neck as she said, "I'm going to start running like a mad woman now!"

Sakaki then took off and screamed, "RAIKA!"

Meanwhile in another part of the castle.

Black was using two fire swords to fight Ryuma with Blake.

Ryuma then slipped between them and in a moment Blake fell over in pain as her sword's blade was cut off.

Black soon fell over having his legs cut off as he said, "Dam he's good!"

Ryuma then turned to them, "I am Samurai Ryuma the best you cannot win! Yohoho! Any last words?"

Blake then hit a button on her P.e.t" fire tower in triple download!" the zombie looked confused then Black touched the floor sending off a massive fire tower with the zombie in it! Ryuma screamed as he dropped his black blade.

Ryuma screamed as his body burned to ash, "I have dishonored this body by allowing it to feel defeat! Take the black blade Shusui the unbreakable sword! I only wish I could have saw your panties YOHOHO!" the body then fell apart as the shadow left.

Blake's eye twitched as she hit a button on the p.e.t sending recover data to Black making his leg's regrow as she grabbed the sword, "Nothing will make that alight!"

At that moment Sakaki was out of the castle in a garden of some kind when something unseen tackled her as she hit a button on her P.e.t. In a moment she and Splashwoman were crossed fused again.

In a moment she got up forcing whatever had her off her, "GET OFF ME!" She could looked through her visor clearly seeing the invisible perverted Absalom's body heat!"

She then slashed her trident sending off a blast of water that when it hit him he came back into view, thanks to the waters effect on his power!

Sakaki then said, "Thanks to my eye piece I can clearly see the heat your living body gives off I can tell you where you are! Your powers are useless against me!"

He then held out his hands, "you will listen to your husband to be! Hands of the …" before he could use the attack a water tower blast him off into the air.

A moment later a large female warthog zombie rushed out with swords, "how dare you Steal! MY MAN'S HEART!"

Sakaki avoid them and said, "I DIDN'T NOT HE'S THE ASS TRYING TO MAKE ME MARYR HIM I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO I LOVE! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON MY RAIKA!"  
the zombie then stopped.

The Zombie Lola then said, "Oh wait your man? Well looks like I attacked the wrong person I'm so sorry miss!"

In moments they were sitting at a table having a tea party.

Lola, "so miss Sakaki you and your friends came here to get your friends shadow back so she can be with the one she loves."

Sakaki then nodded and said, " yeah and we got split up, then I end up unable to use my powers witch come tech in the castle. Like it shorted out, I'm just happy it came back."

Lola then said, "So how did you know where Abe was?"

Sakaki smiled," that' simple Lola my friend My visor here can see the heat bodies give off so living people can't hide!"

Lola gasped, " I wish I had that, wait, did you just call me friend I've never had a friend before!" She then gave Sakaki a bear hug, "your mission is one of love! I'll help you reunite with your boyfriend the best I can because I still have to listen to master!" 

Sakaki then said, "And good luck with your man!"

To be continued.


	24. it's a thriller bark night part three!

In the nest of the general zombies.

Tomoko was firing a water tower at a group of them sending the Zombies flying out to the roof.

Chaud was slashing at them with a fire sword to try and burn them, "I'm telling you we are better off using fire to speed up decay!"

Tomoko then upload a water sword and said, "And I'm telling you water will work it's in the manual for crying out loud!" she then stabbed one in the mouth with the water sword making its shadow flow out and the zombie drop dead.

Tomoko then crossed her arms and smiled.

Chaud rolled his eyes as he downloads long sword cyber sword and wide sword creating the life sword program advance, and in a moment he slashed one general to piece and said, "Don't look smug!"

The zombie's shadow then came out! Chaud then smirked, "My way works too!"

Tomoko then gave her wrist a flick and said, "meteor shower!" in a moment meteor's rained down upon a group of general zombies destroying their bodies to the point at least twenty shadows were freed.

Tomoko then smirked and said, "bashing the bodies to uselessness will work but I have it built in, in numbers dear."

The couple then kept fighting.

Meanwhile Raika had just made it out of the surprise zombie trap rooms. He had lost his rifle and was now holding the Katana battle chip he then looked out a window to see a box on the dome saying "one out of four bosses defeated"

Raika then gasped, "that's not good! We need find Blake's shadow! But all I've done is battle zombies!"

At which point he spotted a knocked out Absalom who got up saying "that girl in the yellow bikini will be my bride!

Raika said, "she would happen to have long flowing hair and beautiful brown eyes!" Absalom then said, "why yes my future wife does!"

Raika then roared and charged, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SASAKI!" Absalom then tried to turn invisible only for Raika to slash his chest making him jump back and hold the wound!

Raika watched him reappear form chock as he points to his eye piece, "this clearly lets me see your living body hid! It may not have helped against hidden zombies but against you it works just fine!"

Absalom then removed his coat revealing the body horror under it, the stitched on animal skin and muscles as he said, "you think a skinny runt like you can handle me! Behold the power of doctor hogback who has strangely vanished!"

Raika then then download a second katana so he had two swords, "you will not win this fight! Sakaki loves me! Not a monster like you!"

Absalom then charged at him trying to smash him but Raika was easily able to block the attacks as he said, "your greatest strength your invisible is gone, you cannot win! Area steal!" he then vanished and appeared behind him where he gave two sword slashes to Absalom's back making him roar!"

Absalom then turned to charge again as he roared, "TO ME ZOMBIES!" Zombies then charged into the room as Raika said, "fire tower in download, download download!" three fire towers then fired off form him burning the zombies to ash!

A Stunned Absalom was then slashed on the chest by two swords making him stumble back as Raika said, "this is between us! Katana in triple download!" his two blades then merged into one four times as long sword with a handle four times longer forcing him to hold the thing with both hands.

In a moment he gave one swing slashing Absalom across the shoulder chest and wrist with one slash making him fall over. The sign outside then said two out of four bosses beaten!

Raika then blinked before face palmed, "I'M A GOT DAM IDIOT! NOW THE DOME IS HALF WAY TO ENDING AND WE STILL DON'T HAVE BLAKE'S SHADOW!"

Meanwhile Blake and Black where slashing through zombies when she notice a cat girl zombie avoid her strike by hiding behind a clone!

Blake gasped, "YOUR MY SHADOW!"

Kitty then said, "Names Kitty now isn't this a turn of events I can't kill you that would end me so I'm going to have to keep you as a pet! Locked away where you won't die! Then after I meet you snow angel will be all mine!"

Blake growled and charged with her black blade, "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE WEISS!"

Kitty blocked the strike as she pulled out her chain scythe slash gun and fired on Black who tried to hit her from behind, "but I already kissed her and removed her top!"

Blake's eyes widen and glow with rage! "YOU BITCH!"

Kitty then made a shadow to avoid Black who got back up with a logn sword, " it's not cheating I'm technically you!" she then used her gun chain scythe as a chain scythe to try and hit Blake.

Blake held out her sword letting the chain wrap around it as she pulled the weapon back forcing the chain scythe gun out of kitty's hand.

Blake then grabbed it in her free hand and fired it!

Kitty kept making clones to hide behind as she said, "you can't beat me I know all your moves!"

Blake then went off and tried to slash with her black blade as she said, "That worked both ways!" she then hit a button on her P.E.T which made Black fire off a fire tower!

Kitty jumped up a wall then made a clone to get a video game double jump to make it to a wall higher than the fire tower, "Trying to burn me! No way! Well I'm out of here! See you again when your too tired to keep fighting!" She then jumped away and Blake had to fight more zombies heading her way.

Blake stood back to back with Black, "I don't know what's worst knowing my girlfriend got lipped by a corpse or my shadow getting out of my hands!"

Black then summoned out a wide sword and said, "And form the looks on the how many bosses left in the dungeon it's half way to ending!"

Blake then looked up and gasped, "SHITT!"

Elsewhere on the island.

Weiss was talking to the risky brothers in the other people without shadows stuck on the island club as they where she now had on a white captain's coat. In replacement of her lost top and she put on a pirate hat simple to go with the look, at her side was a cutlass.

Weiss then said, "Thanks boys"

The risky brothers then said, "Don't think nothing of it!

The skinner of the brothers then said, "Yeah and we think we can help with getting your friends shadow back. You see now!" He then pointed to a pile of shadows. "Sometimes when a zombie does the shadows don't' return to its owner. We think it has to do with how long they've been in a zombie."

The larger brother then said, "Yeah so we couldn't leave them laying around they would just get rammed into another zombie, But we found something out you can put them in to people too watch!" He then put a shadow in to his brother.

The brother got bags under his eyes as he took his brothers swords and in moments slashed a drew in to tooth picks, "and with one in you get stronger and the skills of the shadow's true owner! But after a few minutes the shadow leaves your body and goes home! The most we've been able to put in some one is captain Lola at ten."

the skinner brother then gave his brother his sword back, "so we've have a larger pile and we're looking for someone with an iron will the hold them all to solo take down this place you won't happen to know a guy with an unbreakable will!"

Weiss then looked up to see what looked like Megaman in his Falzar beast out flying overhead, "Yes a do! And he's here now!" She then summoned a glyph to get megaman's attention and he flow down and said, "Sorry Weiss the fat ass running this place switched place with his shadow and tricked me!"

The risky brothers then started poking lan slash megaman and they said, "He'll do bring them in boys!" a lot of the other shadowless then ran out and started shoving shadows at megaman making them go into him!

Lan's eyes turned purple as his skin started to turn blue.

Meanwhile back in the castle.

Tomoko and Chaud had made it to a garden on the castle where they came face to face with the animal zombies and Perona!

The animal zombies then charged as Tomoko yelled, "Star arrows!" she then fired off multiple arrows hitting the animal Zombies damaging them.

Perona then yelled, "negative hollows!" Her ghost then fired and flow through Tomoko and Chaud. Chaud then fell over and sadly said, "I will never beat Lan again!"

Tomoko was just fine but the ghost that flow through her was on the ground crying.

Perona and the zombies looked confuse so she kept firing them all of them that passed through Tomoko just cried.

Tomoko then said, "that won't work on me! I naturally have a negative personality!"

Persona and the animal zombie's jaw's dropped. "That's not possible!" Said Persona, she teared up, "Humans always smile and look forward with the hopes of everything getting better, but someone not!" She then cried with her zombies as they cheered, "don't give up don't give!"

Tomoko then yelled, "DON'T MOCK ME!"

To be continued.


	25. thriller bark night end!

In the castle Kitty was holding her sword running when Black jumped out with a cyber sword and tried to slash her.

The cat girl Zombie then made a clone to hide behind and jumped in trying to slash the navi's arm off, only for Black to jump out and for Blake to jump out and quickly slash throw Kitty's sword!"

Kitty dropped the weapon as Blake charged slashing and swinging, "give me back my dam shadow!"

Kitty was hiding behind her clones and using them to get higher jumps an action copied by Blake, "Give it back already!"

Kitty was avoiding using her claws to cling to the walls and jump from them as Blade fell down Kitty then blow a kiss saying, "Not while I can avoid your reach! You will never get your shadow out of me!"

At that moment Blake hit a button on her P.e.t "thank Higsby battle chip place trader in download!" in a moment Kitty and Black switched place. Black fell off the wall while Blake slashed Kitty in half down the middle.

Blake then saw her shadow flow out of the shell and reconnect with her feet Blake then gave a happy spin looking at it, "So this is how peter felt when he got his back!"

Blake then tit a silly little victory dance as Black got up saying, "and the cat girl is happy once more!"

Blake then span around happily "I will never look at Peter pan the same way again, as now I can relate to the shadow theft part."

Meanwhile in another part.

Tomoko's cross fusion had end but she was standing tall with everyone around her on the ground depressed.

Perona then said " I 'm sorry Kumashi" Chaud got up and said, "protoman status on the cross fusion dead zone!"

Protoman then said, "the scanners show it's caused by some unseen energy cloud moving around it should move past us in a few minutes!"

Perona ten got up and snapped her fingers making Tinny ghost show up and Tomoko Grabbed Chaud and pulled him along, "We don't have time for that!" The ghost then exploded.

Chaud was running, "so she can either depress or kill!?" 

Tomoko then said," she can also astral project as a ghost herself, but she can't touch anything like that and her body is a weak point!"

Novaman then said, "Almost out of the cloud!

In a moment Perona appeared through a wall hovering and using Ghost rap making them both jump back to see Zombies and in a moment both there navis then said, "NOW!"

Chaud then slid In the synchro chip as Tomoko hit the app button and both cross fused.

In a moment Tomoko fired off a massive number of Star arrows slashing the animal zombies apart making there shadows released.

Chaud then quickly used ten barrier chips to block the ghost rap attack, "ok the henchmen are gone, what about the ghost lady?"

Tomoko then said, "We attack her body to force her back into it so we can knock her out!"

At that moment Chaud spotted rush pointing to a room and summoned out the life sword program advanced and swung, "Thank you rush!"

In a moment the ghost lady went into the wall screaming as she touched out in her body thought a hidden door as the program advanced leveled the wall.

At that moment Perona was knocked out by Rush hitting her in the head with a brick, he then barked.

Tomoko smiled and petted Rush's head, "good cyber dog. I take it you came to help sense Maylu didn't need you in chip form right?"

he then nodded his head yes and Chaud crossed his arms and said, "Well done Rush, I will buy you a whole stores worth of doggy treats!"

While Rush's tail wagged happily the ground shock as the boss counter moved up to three and changed to final boss unleashed, from a castle wall the giant zombie Oars was released.

Tomoko then said, "that's not good!"

Chaud then added, "and we still don't know if Blake has her shadow back or yet! We can't Communicate through the p. here!"

Meanwhile Blake spotted Oars his fist stretched to level a wall of the castle as he said, "GUM GUM PISTAL!"

Blake then saw the thing look at her and he said, "gum gum bell!" his head then stretched at her as she used a clone to jump back form it and she fell right on top of someone and turned around to see Weiss in her pirate gear cutlass at her side.

Blake had hearts in her eyes ad Weiss smiled, "YOU GOT YOUR SHADOW BACK!"

Blake then got up, "yeah but that isn't going to help us here!" Oars then tried to step on them but Blake held out her new black sword and her eyes widen as the blade held back the giant foot back.

Blake blinked as Black said, "that is one crazy strong sword!"

Weiss blinked and said, "yeah but you should see what happened to megaman!"

In a moment what looked like a berserk mode Megaman in the air tackle Oars knocking him down.

Lan's skin was light blue his eyes red, his normally white armor was purple his icon was orange as where his claws and all the other colors he was tree times larger than they he normally was and he was giving off a pure black aura.

Black blinked and said, "What is going on!"

white then popped out, 'We found a temporary power boost it was gathering up all the shadows released that didn't return to an owner and giving them to megaman giving him more power."

Weiss then said," he has become Nightmare megaman!

Oars then got up and tried to hit Megaman with a stretched out punch with the arm spinning, only for Megaman to stop it dead in its track with his hand as he said, "Sorry but nightmare megaman don't play games!" He then let out a hellish sonic scream that knocked oars in to the air In to the dimensional area wall

Blake then said, "I wish I had popcorn!" Weiss nodded," tell me about it I'm starving!" Megaman then flow at high speed covered in fire and flow right through the giant's right side and out his left before appearing in its face and grabbing it by the horn.

Nightmare megaman then throw him around into the ground over and over by the horn making the giant scream, "what is going on!"

When the horn snapped out oars got up and rapidly tried to smash nightmare with almost to fast to see on slaught of rubber punches as he said, "Gum gum gatling."

Megaman simple side stepped or flow out of the way as he breathed black fire and sia,d "Nightmare fire breath!"

The zombie was then covered in fire as it roared Megaman then flow up and said, "Nightmare terror dive!" he was then covered in black fire and span at high speeds as he flew down at the zombie acting like a large flaming drill traveling through its head splitting it and unknown to megaman a coffin in half!

As nightmare megaman flow out he missed the shadow and what looked like a massive flock of bats leave oars.

And nightmare roared as Tomoko Chaud, Rush Raika and Sasaki showed up next to Blake and Weiss and all where jaw dropped at what they had seen.

But then in a moment came Moriah in his own gaint monster form as he said, "Shadow Armageddon!" he then tried to use his freakily large clawed hands to slash at night only for night man to block it with a punch.

The other members of the lost shadow club showed up and Lola said, "that boy is amazing!

The skinner risky brother then added, "yeah we put like 365 shadows in him and he's just fine!"

The larger brother then said, "yeah it's like he's a super hero or something."

Everyone was cheering for Megaman who then let out another hellish sonic scream knocking Moriah away as he flew to Moriah's gut and delivered ad high speed midair tackle to it making him throw up shadows.

Megaman then let loss a flurry of Punches and kicks each making Moriah throw up shadows and shrink till he was his normal size gasping as Megaman knocked him out with one punch.

The shadow's then left megaman making him return to normal form as he said, "thriller bark is beaten!"

As all the shadows returned to their owners everyone was cheering for megaman as the dimensional area end making the area and the npc vanish as it said, "winner team cross fusion!" as the land vanished everyone fell into the water.

Blake looked to her hand still in her kimono and holding the black sword, Weiss was like wise still in her pirate gear and she said, "I guess these are trophies and we get to keep them"

Lan then hit a button and said, "I guess and pick up please."

Meanwhile in a dark castle a flock of bats merged into a pale skinned man with wild long hair in a black suit and a cape and he cracked his neck as he looked at his golden P.e.t "count Dracula is free once more!"

At which point Multiverseman showed up in the real world without a dimensional area, "then I'll summon four more people form team Rwby's world two good, two evil and my job is done and here's an evil one for your first meal count!"

At that point Roman torchwick then appeared confused as Dracula roared like a demon showing a mouth filled with an impossible number of fangs as he attacked.

Multiverseman then vanished saying, "Multiverseman out!"

To be continued.

Otakuman was clapping, "yay! Yay! Power up for megaman. Well so ends thriller mark and so starts vampire time, and what a nice ending. See you all in the next chapter slash arc!" he then waved goodbye


	26. Ruby's vampire encounter!

It was night time in the beach resort the gang was staying at.

Ruby was yawning and walking around in her pajamas heading to a vending machine to get something sweet before bed as she said, "I don't know what's worst missing an adventure or Blake not letting me see her new sword."

She then came to the vending machine outside the resort, when heard chuckling and quickly turned around and said, "Who's there!"

Then out walked roman torchwick now changed his skin pale his eye red, he had a new devilish smirk that showed fangs. His jacket had been replaced by a purple coat, and his gloves by black dress gloves he tipped his hat and said, "my my, don't you look cute red!"

Ruby jumped back bumping the vending machine! "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" She the notice out of the corner of her eye the reflection of the things in front of her not in the reflection was Roman and her eyes widen, "and why you have no reflection?"

Roman held his cane and said, "I came here the same way as you multiverse man, he brought two evil and two good here before leaving for home! As for my lax of reflection he's a few hints red? I live but do not breath! To keep around I drink the blood of the living. My fangs are meant to sink into your neck. What am i?"

Ruby was shaking remembering a monster movie marathon "Vampire?" Roman then nodded, " yes now here's my problem red, I do believe you know the pain of the food here being unable to fill you up the same way. Well I can't seem to drink enough blood form the humans here to fill up, So I figured I would try the blood of someone form home! " He then hissed!

Ruby covered her neck and tried to run back in with her super speed but Roman had beat her to it making her run the other way, "YOU WON'T SINK YOUR YANGS INTO MY NECK!"

Ruby was crying, "And me without my scythe!" At which point Roman appeared before her and kissed her nose! Making her jump back and blush and yell "WHAT THE HELL!"

Roman smirked, "come on red it's not so bad being undead and I promise when you change I'll take responsibility and take you as a bride so please just let me at your neck!"

Ruby then ran faster than she ever had yelling "IN YOUR DREAMS AND MY NIGHTMARES!" She then walked into an area load with near mindless vampires hissing at her and she jumped!

Roman then showed up again and said, "Meet my minions Red, humans here can't fight the control over there changer, it's what allowed me to break free of Dracula's control and set out on my own!"

Ruby was pale and tearing up, "Dracula? This just keeps getting worst by the minute!" She then ran trying to get back into the resort only to see the minions guarding all the doors forcing her to run, "Got to get inside!"

At which point Roman grabbed her and dipped her and said, "Why fight it Red just embrace it! So we can spend all of eternality as husband and wife?"

Ruby was tearing up as she punched him in the jaw making him let go and she said, "Can you please go back to just want to kill me?"

She was running more avoiding vampires like crazy and said, "If I didn't leave red's P.e.t I could call for help! 

Shen then spotted a shed an open shed and said, "Please be the right rules!" She then jumped into it and Roman tried to follow but he was pushed back out of it.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, "yes! You can't enter a place without an invite! I'm safe! You're not drinking my blood!" she jumped for joy and said, "thank you monster movie marathons!"

Roman laughed and said, "oh red trust me I will taste you!" Ruby's eyes widened and she turned red and yelled, "PHRASING!"

Roman then held out his cane and fired off at the shed blasting off its roof and one fall before he was out of dust, "Shame I won't be able to reload here but" He then walked over too red and put a hand on her face making her shiver and shake, "I don't need an invite if there's no building my little red!"

He then hissed showing his fangs and Ruby bolt through the no longer their wall and jumped over a vampire minion and was crying. "I don't want to be undead!"

Roman then appeared before her showing his own super speed by keeping slightly ahead of her while walking backwards as he said, "oh my dear red I could catch you so easily but I'm having too much fun with the chase to end it so soon! But please don't cry so a pretty face shouldn't be stained by tears."

Ruby was red and bolt away again crying, "I'm being toyed with by a vampire pervert! Help! Help!" as she ran roman appeared before her grabbing her neck and pressing his lips against her's making Ruby's eyes widen as her face turned red.

Ruby then tried to struggle to get free till she looked down and in a moment her foot meet Roman's crotch making him let her go and fall over, And Ruby spat as she ran, "he stole my first kiss!" she was ducking and weaving between minions after minion crying, "Come on sun! come on Mr. Golden sun!"

Roman then appeared before her leaning on a wall and said, "that wasn't cool red!"

Ruby was crying, "I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! I HATE YOU" Roman then chuckled and said, "oh red sweet little red! Love and hate are two sides of the same blood stained coin. Till I was bitten and felt all my emotions and abilities boost I had no idea I was channeling attraction to you in to violence. I'm sure likewise the bite will do the same for you!"

Ruby covered her neck and said, "So fucking creepy!" she then tried to run but the Vampire minions had trapped her she had nowhere to fun.

roman opened his arms and said, "Well now red the only place left to run is into the arms of your future husband."

Ruby was crying, "I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!" She then closed her eyes ran and dove in to the sand sliding under a minion before getting up and racing off.

Roman smirked as he said, "I do love the chase! And you have to admire her determination!" he then smiled, "and she does look so lovely with the wind blowing through her hair and it's so romantic that were ever her feet touched the ground rose petals are left behind leaving a trail I can follow."

he and his minions then ran off and came to an area covered in rose petals everywhere for the eye to see an unless sea of them In the sand making it impossible to till were ruby had just been his jaw dropped as he said, "clever girl!"

She then sighed for his minions to break apart and go looking for her.

Roman himself was walking and said, "oh little red little red come on out. I promise not to bite hard."

Hiding under a turned over canoe was ruby she was shivering to herself as she heard Roman say, "Oh little red why most you play hard to get. And leave me high try and thirsty!"

She then looked under the boat in time to see a bat fly by Roman and for him to bite it and drink its bodily fluids till it was a dire sack of skin on a skeleton.

Ruby's eyes widen as she covered her mouth and turned slightly green. She was shaking and shivering.

Then roman closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "oh Red I know your around here I can smell your sweet scent of Rose purity, courage and a slight hint of fear."

In the Canoe Ruby's eyes bugged more. As she saw a hand lift it up and she screamed to see Roman looking at her! 

She tried to back away to get up and run but Roman got down and pined her by the arms as he said, "The chase has been fun red but it's over!" He then smirked and gave her neck a teasing kiss.

Sending a shiver down her spine! Roman then said, "Your all mine now Red!" ruby then turned green as her eyes filled up with tears but they widen and she smiled as she said, "No because here comes the sun!"

Roman then jumped up and pulled his coat over his head to hide his skin witch was burning upon the sun's touched he then hissed and ran saying, "I'll be back for you red! You will be my bride!" 

Ruby then fell down and sighed saying, "Got dam it! I'm never getting another midnight snack!" She then passed out falling asleep where the night's events would play over in her head.

To be continued.


	27. Talking about the vampires!

The following morning Ruby was in an office room talking with the other she was drinking coffee as she spent all night avoiding a vampire.

Lan crossed his arms, "this is hard to believe."

Maylu then said, "yeah but it's not like we haven't already faced stranger!" Rush then barked beside her.

Chaud crossed arms, "We faced zombies twice what's another type of undead."

Charlie then nodded in agreement "yeah rich boy speaks the truth."

Miyabi, "So we are facing the count himself a legendary monster made a new giving unlife once more! But how to separate truth form fiction with legends as old as this."

Dingo then jumped and said, "We know the sun works! Ruby saw that and they need to be invited in to place." 

Jasmine then added, " yes but the invite doesn't count if it's missing a wall or a roof, so they can still just smash there way in."

Pride added up, "so that just leaves the sun as are only known real edge. And battle isn't the place to test the other parts of the legends."

Raika nodded as he crossed her arms, "So when we arrive back in Dentech we'll just use the lab to make some solar powered battle chips you know like sun light flash bangs and such things."

Tesla then said, "I didn't sign up to be a vampire hunter!"

Yuri then smirked as she said, "A No you signed up to get paid for protecting the world. So this is including." 

Fyrefox smiled as he said, "I agree with Raika we need to arm ourselves and look at the facts Ruby as super speed and Roman was able to keep up with her at mocking speed. They are fast and strong.

Akihisa crossed his arms and said, "Zero the vampire hunter! I think we could sell the story when it's all over!" he laughed as Yuuko smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head. "be serious!"

Shinji was shaking a bit and said, "Vampires!" Misato hugged him and said, "come on Shinji I know you can do it! They are a lot smaller than the giants form our world." She held him right and his head was right in her chest.

Weiss blinked and said, " Lucky boy!" Blake then said, "Agreed!"

Shuko was saying, "I hope vampires hating water is true!"

Sakaki was nervous, " well this isn't how I thought a tropical vacation would end. Or the zombies in the middle." 

Tomoko had on a sash load with wooding states, "Vampire hunting manga be me and Novaman's guiding light!"

Miyu then said, "Ghost zombies vampires a dead thing is a dead thing no matter how it moves."

Sal smiled, " if wooden stakes works I can take down a whole army while crossfused with woodman!"

Ms. Millions then adjusted her glass, 'I'll personally pay to get the new anti-vampire battle chips made."

Takashi then said, "I wake up get word my parents have been found now I in the middle of this?" he shrugged and said, " people form my world just can't go anywhere without the undead showing up!"

Saeko then moved her hair behind her ear, "I know I really jinxed us on the beach didn't I."

Yang put her hands on her hips and said, " yeah you did girl, but don't worry takashi still loves you. I would say this will be one hell of a bang but it'll be more of a yang"

ruby yawned as she drank the coffee, "Big sister please no puns? I spent all last night avoiding my arch-enemy who's now undead and wants to make me marry him. I'm not in the mood!"

Weiss then held on to Blake and said, "But what about the others? I mean Roman said four more people form our world were here! What if one of them is my dad?"

Blake then held on to Weiss, "and what if one is Adam!" The two held each other tight and said, 'I won't' let him take you away from me!" they then kissed.

At that moment the monitor came on and Lan's father came on.

Yuichiro adjusted his glasses, " I just got the message unbelievable but what else is new." A two gasps where heard behind him and he said, "also Blake your parents showed up."

Blake broke her kiss with Weiss and turned and said, "What?" She then saw the shocked faces of her mother Kali and Ghira belladonna.

All three faunus were white and wide eyed.

Tomahawkman appeared as a hologram and grabbed the air and said, "You can feel the awkward in the air!"

Blank then showed up on Shinji's shower, "Yeah and I thought this morning when Shinji found out he became a man by catching the cougar Misato was Awkward!"

Everyone then turned to a red Shinji and Misato who were look away and whistling nonchalantly.

Dingo then said, "well done Shin man!"

Ruby then passed out and snored.

Yang then said, "Well our vampire subject got of train fast!"

Blake and Weiss then ran out of the room as Blake's parents just stood there on the monitor frozen.

Yuichiro moved his hand in front of the two cat's face and said, "hello? Earth to belladonnas!"

Kali snapped out of it, "well my baby looked happy with her so I'm happy for her!" She held her hands together and smiled.

Ghira growled, "how dare a Schnee romance my daughter!"

Yang then said, 'Weiss is different give her a chance!" Ruby was snoring, and she muttered, "No no Roman I don't want to marry you!"

Dingo and Miyabi, "We'll go find Blake and Weiss. And we'll go meet the Kali and chira on the monitor in the next room while you guys get back on topic."

Later on in another room Weiss and Blake were sitting at table looking at a monitor holding hands with Dingo and Miyabi.

Ghira and Kali then appeared on the monitor. Kali got to close and said, "is this thing working?"

Miyabi then said, "Miss back up" Kali then backed up and said, "oh there you honey!"

Ghira looked at Weiss, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTERS HEART YOU DIRTY SCHNEE!"

Weiss then said, "I may be technically a Schnee but I might as well not be!"

Ghira then said, "explain why?"

Weiss then said, "well not only to I believe my father's a wrong as shit raciest asshole who shouldn't even be called a Schnee sense he married into it. But for the longest time I've been pretending to agree with him simple so when he kicks the bucket I get the company and I can make it the honorable fair company it was when grandpa ran it!"

Weiss then looked down sadly, "And might I add the Faunus workers should be paid way more and treat way better than they are. And on behalf of the Schnee family and as someone who was born with the name I want to say sorry for it all."

Blake held her hand.

Ghira then rubbed his chin and said, "Ok I like you but be warned brake my daughter's heart and I will brake you!"

Weiss smiled and said, "trust me sir I would never dream of braking your daughters heart."

Ghira crossed his arms " good keep it that way!"

meanwhile in the Undernet

Bass was walking, "What the hell does the core have me looking for again?" he then notice a large white data crystal he picked it up and couldn't decode it, "ok it's to advance for me epic! This has to be what I was sent to get"

Bass then logged out.

To be continued.


	28. The vampire strikes!

In Scilab a dimensional area was over it.

Shadelings and Vampires where crawling around inside the security navis where running around throwing flash bang grenades Which were turning the vampires in to ash but the Shadelings where swarming and deleting them.

in a moment the ground shock with a shock wave revealing Gutsman, but under his helmet where human eyes showing it was Dex who had crossfused.

He made his hands turn into hammers and he hit the ground again.

Yuichiro's voice then said, "Dex to beat shadelings you brake the icon!" Gutsman then jumped and start punching the icons of the shadelings.

In a safety room Yuichiro was watching with Kali and Ghira, "at least the anti-vampire gear works. Dex try to capture one of the vampires alive, or undead or…. Just capture one without slaying it!"

Ghira then looked at him," FOR WHAT WOULD YOU WANT ONE OF THOSE THINGS?"

Yuichiro adjusted his classes " IF it can be spread like a virus it can be treated like one in theory!" 

Kali then blinked, "you think you could make a cure for that creepiness?" He nodded and said, "wont' know unless we try!"

He then turned his attention back to the screen as he said, " our own dimensional area works like a force field to keep this room safe Dex is what who I'm worried about."

Back with Dex fight what looked like shademan walked up but instead of a face he had a mouth guard and instead of eyes he had yellow glasses.

The thing then walked through the flash bangs of sun light as he waved an arm flowing away the security navis hard enough to delete them, "Amazing thing this cross fusion it's armor is strong enough to protect me form sun light! At night even! What shademan told me about you is true Yuichiro Hikari! A human wizard of tech! and the ultimate threat to our plans!"

guts man then loaded In three ice fist and went in a massive punch only for the cross fused being who was clearly a vampire to punch it and shattered the ice fist knocking Gutsman back into a wall as he said, "Such a weapon you humans have made while I was trapped in my coffin!"

The vampire then said, "IF I didn't also have it you could probably win this fight human, but thanks to Shademan Count Dracula has entered the modern age!"

In the face house Yuichiro's eyes widen, "DRACULA!"

Dracula laughed behind his mask, "yes crossfused with my new navi shademan protecting me against all my races weakness!" he then looked to a knocked out cross fusion Gutsman, "the arm on your neck protects you it matters not!"

Dracula then smashed through a wall heading to where the new synchro chips where, "Shademan stealing this once more must be a real trip down memory lane for you Doctor."

he then took hand fulls at a time making them became data and vanish, "these new ones allow more people to use this power now it belongs to the vampires!"

Dracula continued to do this "back to the lair back to my children! You outdid yourself with this weapons but now thanks to the power you've made the power of Crossfusion we will be protect form the sun!"

Yuichiro's eyes where widen as he teared up "GET OUT OF THERE!" He slammed a button making his safe house dimensional area grow and hit the normal one making them both shatter!

In a moment Dracula's Crossfusion end and the lights in the lab made him scream in pain as he used his coat to cover, "DAY LIGHT AT NIGHT!"

Yuichiro then said, "you think I would use the sun light tech in just flash bangs! Every last light in this place is being replaced by sun light recreating ones!"

Kali covered her mouth and said, "that was shockingly bad ass."

Ghira crossed his arms, 'I know a book worm injuring a monster like that! So easily."

Dracula backed away as he said, "I have resistance to the sun light thanks to all under my power! You have not seen the last of me!" he then punched the ground and jumped in the whole in to the sewer and ran form the light in to the shadows!"

form within his coat shademan said, "We only got half of the improved chips!"

Dracula then said, "It will have to do! We can't risk a return to the place of eternal daylight! Even with your warnings I underestimate that man!"

Shademan then said, "yes he made every thorn in my side Crossfusion, that lab! The dark aura cure! And worst of all megaman!"

Dracula then hissed as he said, "you shall have your revenge my friend just gives it time!"

Shademan then said, "I think I may still have some of the originals I'll go check my old lair and meet you back at the new one." He then logged out of his golden P.e.t.

In cyber space, Shademan walked around the ruins of the darkloid lair, "such a waste!" At that point he spotted bubbleman a sleep on the floor.

Shademan kicked him and said, "Wake up!" Bubbleman then jumped awake spotted shademan and hugged his leg happily. "MASTER SHADEMAN YOU'VE RETURNED AGAIN!"

Shademan then said, "My hate for megaman kept me worm in the void one enters after deletion. Then I was offered life again by Multiverseman. I was returned and put in a golden P.e.t belonging to the creature whose legend inspired my life. Count Dracula!"

Bubbleman gasped and said, "you have a net op!?"

Shademan then kicked him, "he isn't human so it's ok! And besides I like the guy! When merged I believe we will match Megaman in power! But first we have to handle the sun problem! Now get moving! Search the ruins for synchro ships! I hid a few back in the day!"

Bubble man then said "yes sir!" he then started searching while Shademan sat on his still mostly intact throne.

Shademan rest his head on his hand and said, "he is a spineless weakling but he's my spineless weakling."

Shademan then opened a window and said, "Dracula I'm in my old lair I found one of my old underlings who is on the hunt for the synchro chips I hid!"

Dracula then said, "Good bring them to fill in the gaps in our army! I have people in mind for our Crossfusion team!"

Shademan, " hopefully all friends of megaman!"

Dracula, " why yes they are."

shademan smiled, " oh goodie!"

Meanwhile back in the lab.

Yuichiro was looking at the damage to his lab he noticed Kali was going to try and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't' worry about it, wasn't a total lose!" he then hit a red button making a small box dimensional area pop up showing a worker who had turned into a vampire. "We have a cure test subject now."

the sound of a helicopter was then heard above them.

Yuichiro adjusted his glasses, "and that would be our kids and friends returning." They all then ran up happily to see the light of dawn rising form the windows.

Dex got up and rubbed his head, "Lan makes this look so easy."

Gutsman then said, "I know guts!"

To be continued.


	29. The dice as been cast!

In the sewers in Dentech

A man named Adam Taurus was walking growling, " a world of just humans! Now disgusting!"

he then heard the tapping of a cane and Saw Roman smirking with his fangs, "Well now I won't say just humans the navis are alive and then they are the things that go bump in the night like me!"

Adam drew his blade and tried to slash him only for Roman to broke apart into bats and flow around him ending up behind him where they reformed and Adam said, "You are nothing but an enhanced human!"

Adam then turned and tried to fire just for Roman to break apart into his swarm of bats again.

roman's voice came from all the bats "Well I was hoping we could have worked together what a pity!" His mouth then reformed and bite in to Adam's neck making the human hater scream!

In a moment Roman ran his cane straight through Adam's chest into the faunus' heart and out his back through the spine!

Roman smiled as he whipped his lips as Adam's bloodless corpse fell over, "well That at least handle my hunger. Now I wonder what red is up too!"

Meanwhile above Team Rwby was showing Ghira and Kali around Dentech.

Ghira looked around "horrible congested sea of gadgets!"

Kali rolled her eyes.

Blake then pulled ruby aside, and asked, "are you sure this is a good idea with all the you know!" she then put her fingers to her mouth to act like fangs and hissed.

ruby then point to the sun, "Mr. Golden sun! we're safe!"

Yang put her hands on her hips, " yeah but let's not forget that last dimensional area we were in was sun blocking."

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, " that was made my Multiverseman not Dracula, and I'm sure Roman has even less understand of the tech then Dracula."

Kali then came over and said, "What are we whispering about?"

Ruby then said, "our night time problem."

Ghira rolled his eyes.

Down below in a hidden underground lair.

a pale skinned Mr. Famous adjusted his glasses as he finished altering an dimensional area generator, " It's done Master Dracula."

Dracula smiled, "Send in the test minion."

in a moment a purple Dimensional area that blocked out sunlight covered the area of the city Team Rwby was in making the people run to safe houses.

Blake then looked at Weiss and ruby, "What was that you were saying about us being safe in the day?"

in a moment Blake yelled, "Can't log out! This thing is locking us in the p.e.t"

red then said, "Same!" yellow agreed, then white said, "yeah can't help."

in a moment Tory Froid crossed fused with Iceman walked up his face was covered by black out goggles and a ski mask and he held out his hands flash freezing the ground making everyone fall over slipping!"

Blake pulled out her Blake blade and said, "Wait isn't that Lan's friend Tory."

In a moment and ice cube came their way! With Ghira smashed with a punch and he growled and charged out sliding on the side landing in a tackle.

Yang then said, "STOP HE'S NOT IN CONTROL! IF YOU BEAT HIM IT'LL END AND HE'LL FRY IN THE SUN!" She was on fire melting the ice as she charged in and knocked Ghira off him with a shove! "WE CAN'T BEAT HIM TILL NIGHT FALL!"

In a moment a large ice cube hit Yang in the face knocking her out!" a moment later ice throwing stars rained down on the others.

Weiss summoned a glyph witch acted like a shield for them, " you did not just hrut my future father in law Yang!"

Kali then said, " he was always easy to anger!" Iceman then started throwing ice boomers making explosions of ice rain down on them all!

Ruby was shooting them with her weapons rifle mode! " this won't end well!" she then heard a voice say " Wrap him up in your hood!"

Ruby blinked and looked around, "Wait try to knock him out I think I can protect him form sunlight with my hood!"

Blake was moving Yang on to the side walk and said, "Why not!" and ice spike then came at her but she held out her black blade and the spike was slashed in half at contact as she said, "this thing is logical defyingly sharp!"

in a moment a blow to the back of Tory's head by Ghira knocked him out!

as the dimensional area closed Ruby raced and wrapped him up in her hood tying him up and stopping sun form touching him.

Tory then said, "Master Dracula can't lose I was just a test! He has Mr. Famous on his side now!"

Yang got up and held her head, "That brought new meaning to brain freeze!"

Weiss then said, "Now let's get the vampire back to the lab and how did you think of that ruby?"

ruby shrugged, "Someone told me too!" her navi red then said, "Wasn't me!"

everyone blinked in confusion while below watching form a shadowy corner in the sewers through a grate was Roman he smiled and said, "I knew you won't lose Red."

Roman smiled as he looked To Adam's corpse and kicked it into the sewage and watched it float away, " become bull this is going to be a one criminal master mind town soon.

Roman then walked off and he said, " Oh what a wonderful world! So full of potential yet I can't take advantage of it while starving to death!" He made a fist, "I know this song and dance the good guys will make a cure and just as the virus effect, me differently so too will it. Either I'll keep the power and lose some of the weakness or I'll be my old self again! Time to cast the dice and gamble on it!"

Meanwhile in the Scilab network.

Zero was watching over a data stream with a confused Gutsman. Gutsman said, "what's going on? Guts."

Zero looked at it and said, " this is the data the doctor and Yuuko are getting form the captured vampire. Hopefully this information will make a cure to end this. We just have to make sure nothing happens!"

he then spotted a beowolf and in a moment Zero slashed with his sword sending off a massive shock wave that killed it, "and with grimm having just finished replacing virus! That is easier said then done!"

Gutsman made his hammer fist and said, "Dex are you ready? Guts?"

mini windows popped up with Akihsia and Dex's face and said, "Ok let's do this!"

Akihisa them slide in cannon battle chips and said , "Giga cannon!" Zero's arms turned into the two armed cannon as he fired on in coming beowolves.

while Gutsman throw a massive bomb blowing them up.

one was about to hit Gutsman form behind but a security navi using a blaster battle chip killed it saving Gutsman.

Yuukos face appeared on a little window and said, "what out, big boy!"

in the real world Akihsia looked to see Yuuko holding a P.e.t connected to the security navi.

Yuuko smiled and said, "I'm not going to let you have all the fun ok now Logn sword cyber sword wide sword program advanced!"

in the cyber world the navi used the life sword program advanced to handle a large number of grimm.

Zero then said, "If I had a mouth I would be smiling right now!

to be continued.

Omake.

Otakuman showed up on my screen as I was writing this, " Hi boss man? How's it going?"

as I typed I said, "Really Otakuman haven't we done this enough?

Otakuman crossed his arms and said, "hay you're the one calling the shoots buddy!"

I rolled my eyes as I typed, "why most everything I made turn into a smart ass."

Otakuman then shrugged and said, "rule of funny I mean this is an omake? You know a little end gag or bonus scene. This one clearly being a gag."

Otakuman then somehow slipped on a banana peel and slid off my screen.

this is possible the dumbest omake I've ever written. But I hope you thought it was funny.

end omake.


	30. Sun power!

Late the following night In Scilab Lan was handing Tory a blood pack through the bars of his cage the vampire took it and said, "there is no way you can beat Dracula Lan! Just give up!"

Tory then sank his fangs into the pack as Lan smirked and said, "big talk form a vampire who just drank the anti-dote!"

Tory then throw up as his skin turned back to normal his eyes returned to normal his fangs vanished and behind him a mirror now showed his reflection and he coughed saying "why am I in a cage!?"

Lan smiled as he opened it and said, "DAD IT WORKED!"

dr. Yoruichi Hikari smiled as he ran back to his lab and began converting the anit-dote in a container into a gas as he smiled, "good now for mass production and converting it into a gas so we can release it all over the city so there won't be a place to hide!"

Yuuko was clapping as she said, "you are a techno wizard Dr."

Tory looked confused as Lan let him out, Megaman said, "you seem to have forgotten Tory…. I think that side effect is for the best."

Yuuko nodded and said "yeah now let's get this going we have a monster to stop!"

Meanwhile on the roof Ruby who was in her Pajamas wearing a metal neck caller was in some kind of trans as she walked up and soon snapped out of it.

In a moment Roman torchwick had grabbed her and was making her waltz with him as he smiled, "to protect your neck! How you wound me my darling."

Ruby was red trying to break free but couldn't as she said, 'I'm not your darling!"

Roman then smiled, "you're so lucky I'm full form drinking Adam dry my dear." He then spans ruby and held her close form behind making her blush, "I'll tell you what I know this cure won't affect me the same way as the earthling vampires. So let's make a deal."

Ruby's eyes widen and she blushed, " I will not marry you!"

Roman smirked, "We'll see about that!" he then moved his cape so it was around them both and when he removed it Ruby had on necklace a gold locket in the shape of a heart.

Ruby's eyes then opened as he said, "the moment you open it I'll come running to help you but it will also be the moment you agree to be my bride. Tell then I'll leave you allow my darling." He then put his lips to Ruby's before vanishing.

Ruby then fell flat on her but red. She quickly tried to remove the locket but could so she sighed and said, "great just great! Engaged to a vampire!" she then shock her head and got up, "I'm going back to bed!"

at that moment a green gas busted form all the lab and covered everything spreading over the wind leaving Ruby stunned.

through the city the normal vampires were falling over turning back to human.

Dracula was coughing the gas not making him human as his transformation was magical as he was the first, but to him it was like breathing in garlic in day light! He coughed as he hit a button making a dimensional area generator cover the whole city.

in a moment Dracula crossfused with shademan protecting him form the gas as he said, "THIS MADNESS! MY PLANS RUINED!"

shademan's voice then said, " I know this gas is staying in the air as it spreads there is no way to convert anything into vampires anymore!"

Dracula punched throw the walls of his lair, "MY PLANS RUINED! ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO! SHADELINGS TO ME!" the shadelings all of them then showed up as he said, "Tonight we strike this city and burn it to the ground! The vampire race may be gone but we will take this city and all within it with us!"

the shadelings then charged attacking the city above.

elsewhere roman was looking in a mirror his reflection was gone and he was clearly still a vampire but he was throwing around a piece of silver with his bare hand and garlic in the other, "Not only has the thirst vanished but so has all the weakness! I am Daywalker!"

Roman span around over joyed, "Never thought I would be so happy for the heroes to be winning.

He then looked to see the whole cross fusion team out Tory joining them as he smiled spotting a full armed Team Rwby joining them.

He smiled as he watched Ruby spin around slashing shadelings' icons making them become humans as he said, "she is so lovely when she is using her scythe!"

He then turned his focus form the side events to See Dracula vs Megaman!"

Lan was in wood soul using it to summon wood towers of massive size and number form down below as Dracula broke into bats to avoid them as he said, "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PLANS BOY!"

he then reformed his fist and punched Lan into the top of a building where he quickly switched to Gyro soul and took to the air firing missiles at Dracula but Dracula won't reform so the bats kept avoiding him.

Another Dracula fist reform and punched Lan in the back of the head sending him crashing down to the ground.

Dracula's voice came from all the bats "you dare try and stop Dracula!"

in a moment Lan jumped up in berserker mode and flow out in rage covered in flames as he did a spin charge through the bats making fire explode around him but the bat's didn't seem to mind the fire as they laughed, "such things will not work!"

From within the core Bass was watching as he used the Core to decode the data he got and he smiled when it was down, " yes a digital copy of the sun! Lan time to light him up!"

he then sent the data to Megaman it entering in Lan's Icon making him turn into normal form before it took on the sol cross megaman form a form powered by sure sunlight!

he hovered in the air letting off the glow of sun light making Dracula's bats reform and said, "WHAT IS THIS!"

Megaman held his new mega buster as he said, " A gift form a friend! Gun de sol!" he then fired off a beam of pure Slime energy giving of the light of day light as the massive shot fired

hitting Dracula making him scream in pain he tried to break apart but the glow of the armor forced him back together, "I can't break apart."

Megaman then said, "Fire tower battle chip in solar charge shot!" massive towers of fire giving off the light of the sun the burst form under Dracula's heat making him scream.

Lan smiled under his face mask as he said, "Long sword cyber sword wide sword battle chips in download charge shot Solar sword!" a new version of the life sword appeared in his hand this one made of pure sun light!

Lan then gave a slash cutting Dracula in half down the middle making him scream as it rioted.

within the merged minds of Shademan and Dracula.

as they both fell apart Shademan in to data Dracula in to dust they shock hands and said, "It was an honor my friend!"

the two villains then crossed their arms and closed their eyes as they died

in the outside word Lan fired his new megabuster at the dome shattering it as the last shadeling fell.

as everyone's cross fusion ended they all smiled, as the sun rose.

No more Dracula, No more shademan, no more shadelings it seemed like a complete victory.

Lan then smiled as he removed his new sol cross battle chip form his P.e.t and saw a note form bass and smiled, "thank you bass."

meanwhile standing in the day light just fine was Roman as he said, "and I'm not effect by sun light what a wonderful turn of events." He then spotted Ruby who looked at him and gasp as he vanished by becoming a swarm of bats.

ruby's eyes widen as they twitched but then yang said, "ok tiem for victory breakfast!"

Dex then said, " lady I love the way you think."

Ruby remained quit as she left, " he wont' bother us so long as I keep this locket closed."

to be continued.

Otakuman then showed up, " well that was a curb stomp battle, I mean I like how the sol cross was used as it was part of the game only crossover with Boktai but still. Well I'm not going to judge it's a nice arc end.

Omake.

it was the after noun Ghira and Kali were watching Blake sleeping o nthe couch laying on a sleeping wises.

Ghira crossed his arms, "they are cute I'll give them that."

Kali then smiled, "and Blake has never looked happier."

Ghira smiled and left with his wife, "all that's left is to find away home."

Kali nodded.

Meanwhile In some underground lab.

someone in a mask was looking over some DNA strains he had on screen for Team rwby, " well ruby and yang's DNA samples are damaged to use, But Blake and Weiss there samples are 50% there I wonder what would happen if I put them together?"

end omake. 


	31. Enter the snowkittens

One month later.

Yuuko and Akihisa were walking hand in hand into their old school.

Yuuko then looked at her boyfriend, "why are we going here and not Dentech high?"

Zero then popped out and said, "because this is where Blake and Weiss are going to school and we drew short straw for watching them."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, " Lan and his harem are in Brightland fixing it up and we're stuck alien sitting.

Akihsia then said, "and as we transferred back we're both going to class 2-f" they then walked in to see Blake and Weiss sitting at one desk kissing.

Kouta had a nose bleed, The FFF were all taking pictures of Blake and Weiss.

then Miharu popped out and yelled, "way to go sisters!" giving a thumbs up.

She then walked out bowing to Akihsia saying, "see you at the next support group meeting Akihisa!"

Akihsia waved, "yes you will!"

Yuuko blinked in confusion till Zero said, "Both sighed up for the same support group which is the someone related to me tried to bad touch me support group."

Yuuko gasp she knew about Akira but Miharu then said, "holly shit! Is that why her dad was just jailed?"

Akihsia nodded and everyone gasped!

Weiss jumped into Blake's chest," thanks for the nightmares." She was shaking like a leaf as Blake held her and petted her, "It's ok Weiss honey, I won't let that happen."

everyone was pale and wide eyed.

Minami was gasping and yelling in German, Himeji was hiding under the desk shaking, Hideyoshi was to shocked to give Akihisa the sting eye.

Yuuji was frozen like a statue.

A stunned silence over took the room

Akihisa then looked out past the fourth wall, "and this sums up our day here. Time for a meanwhile."

Meanwhile.

In Sakaki's hold school she and Raika were sitting in class behind them was Ruby and Yang, Ruby staring at the necklace roman gave her.

when Tomo yelled, "you guys fought vampires without me?"

Yomi hit Tomo's head, "You be grateful for that!"

Osaka then said, "I'm just happy a cure was made being a vampire wasn't fun, I had the strangest urge to eat Chiyo."

Chiyo then jumped on to the sealing yelling, "SAY WHAT!?

Kagura then looked to Osaka, "So that's where you went."

Yang looked to the pale shaking Chiyo holding on to the roof and said, "your finger and toes are all up in it. It's pretty impressive."

Kaorin was growling at Raika who simple said, "Do you want your face to freeze like that? You would look like Kimura"

Kaorin screamed and fainted.

Searchman laughed, " that was cold."

Splashwoman agreed, " yes very Evil!"

Sakaki laughed a little as Yukari walkedin.

Yukari was pale as he spotted Raika and Sakaki, " there's no evil digital things coming to attack right?"

Sakaki looked out the window "at the moment all's quit."

Raika then said, "that's what I don't' trust."

at that moment in cyberspace.

Bass was firing off energy blast at beowolves, "Get out of the network you alien! How did you things replace virus?"

He was walking through it when he saw a large door with a massive lock and made an energy sword to cut it off.

He then kicked it down, "Nothing keeps me out!"

he then jumped in to spy a giant eye ball with a massive claw behind it's pupil was another door So Bass jus charged through the eye through the door to see another one, and he kept flying through the eye entering rooms with them and then flying through the eye.

till he got to one that pushed him back on contact and he smirked, "more security! You must be the finally one!" he then destroyed it with a darkness overload.

All that was left was a door which Bass opened and stepped inside to find himself flooding in a massive dome made of eye balls each eye showed different place and people not of his world.

Bass floated around spotting a world where Akihsia transformed into some kind of Alien, then another world where Chiyo was with some guy in a green jacket who she called big brother.

another world were people where killing grimm. One world where it looked like everyone was super heroes with multicolored power rangers.

Bass touched his chin before trying to touch one of the eyes only for his hands to go through it, "I get it this is universe viewing not travel, Well I'm closer."

He then touched the air making a star appear," there I'll bookmark you for later quick travels." He then took off at high speed back out through all the doors and eye till he was back in the net.

Bass just kept searching around the net turning into white flashes of light to quickly travel around the network in a mad search. "come on where is that travel port the thing that let all this aliens bring shit in and out of this universe!"

Bass then end his search in net city where he screamed in frustration making Navis run away In fear, " It's always one step forward five back! All I want to do is help my friends Work with me internet! Work with me!"

Bass then stomped the ground a few times before he calmed down, "glad that's off my chest! Now let's see I haven't searched here yet."

Bass then walked around navis running and jacking out around him as he looked, "Come on now nothing important would be based here it's just a fun site." He then noticed a door programed into an ally wall and said, "I stand corrected."

He then walked to it and saw no door knock and scratched his head gear before saying, "Wait what am I doing!" He then round house kicked it down!

he then walked in and saw systems, "Let's see now" He then looked at the system code, "let's see now DNA analyzing and making sample strains. Test tube gestation program. Creepy as hell. And about seven other things which would haunted my nightmares if I dreamt."

bass then opened out what looked like a phone pad window and went the codes to the police saying, "hello I would like to report illegal artificial baby making experiments… that is possible the creepiest thing I'll ever say."

At that moment all the net savers and Team rwby's P. went off

within an hour back at the station Blake and Weiss jaws where dropped as with everyone else as they looked at four babies in cribs.

one with cat ears and white hair golden eyes , one with black hair blue eyes and a cat tail those two were girls dressed in pink footy pjs.

the next two where boys in blue footy pjs. One had grey hair with cat ers and green eyes, and the other had grey hair green eyes and a cat tail.

Kaila was look at them stunned just rapidly looking at them

Ghira looked at the screen and said, "Doctor this machine is saying this babies be my daughter and her girlfriends right?"

the girl with a tail then giggled as she made a small glyph for a second and Dr. Hikari said, " yes. They want semblance army so they tried to make a generation using what they had which was not enough Blake mixed with not enough Weiss."

Sakaki was red and her eyes were watering at the cutest but she was trying to keep it together so she rubbed her face.

Ruby was jaw dropped, "they made babies in a tube?"

Yang blinked and waved at the little things, "Welcome to the world Snowkittens."

Blake and Weiss then looked at yang, "No puns about this!"

Blake then picked up the boy with a cat ears said, "well we were talking about having one… and this way we don't' have to ask your brother for help"

Weiss shivered, "Point taken ok they need names ok I'll name a boy and a girl then you name a boy and a girl"

Blake then said, "sounds fair."

Weiss petted the girl with cat ear's head, "Ok your Snowflake." She then kissed the head of the boy with a tail's head and said, "and your Cub."

Blake then kissed the boy she was holding's head " ok so your Snowfall, and your last sister is Kitten."

Kaila was jumping for joy, "Grandbabies! YES!"

to be continued.

Omake  
Yang was moving around a laser point making the four snowkittens try to caught it as she laughed, "so cute!"

She then saw an angered Blake Ghira and Kaila, " I'm going to start running like a mad woman now."

Yang then took off so fast one could have mistaken her for ruby

ruby watched and was confused as she heard a voice say, "come on accept roman's proposal you know you want him."

Ruby then turned to see a living shadow and said, "NICE TRY!"

the shadow then spoke in Roman's voice, "can't blame a guy your beautiful red simple beautiful and your eyes shine brighter than the gem stone that is so unworthy of your name."

Ruby pulled her hood over her face to hide her blush, "this isn't fair!"

roman's voice then said, "all's ear in love and war."

end omake.


	32. Tournament part one!

Blake and Weiss were strapping the baby's in to a four seated stroller Snowflake and snowfall in the back with Cub and kitten in the back.

Weiss smiled and said, "there they are in your cute but a hand full you guys." The babies looked around, one of them pawing at white's hologram."

Weiss smiled and said, "Ok lead's get a move on!"

Blake then started pushing, "this is still weird. But happy weird, now then I guess we should get a move on to the couple's net battle tournament if we're going to meet our friends there."

they then walked off Snowfall slapped his hands and giggled as they strolled all the way to a tournament hall.

in a moment Kali jumped in front of them and looked at the four babies, " there's my four little miracles of grandbabies!" she then kissed them all on the head and took the stroller and said, "I got them form here you girls have a fun tournament."

Weiss then said," the baby bag is in the back of the stroller and cub and Kitten have gotten I nto ear pulling!" she then said that as Blake hugged her.

Blake kissed her, "come on my mom's got this." Blake then pulled Weiss along, "Now come on we have it sign up!"

Later on Blake and Weiss where jacking in Black and white into a large hologram machine witch displayed a virtual arena were the two navis showed up.

on the other side Shinji jacked in Blank and Misato jacked in a cop navi.

in the rang Blank stood with the police navi facing Black and white.

A reference navi who looked like a mic with arms and eyes with a blank icon on a bow tie, " Ok rules this is two on two. One half of a team is knocked out of the ring or jacked out that lose, the other team wins!"

A bell then rang as Blank fired and said, "good luck girls!"

Black and white jumped as the misato said, "ok mini bomber area steel battle chips down load?" she then did it making it rain mini bombers on Black and white!"

Misato smiled and jumped, 'I did it!"

In a moment Black grabbed White as a barrier covered them both protecting them from the bombs and Blake said, " thank you barrier chips!"

Weiss smiled as the barrier fell over," and we know the weak link in this team! Long sword cyber sword wide sword in download program advance!"

White then swung the program advanced life sword at the police navi, "yeah target the rookie!"

the police navi was then replaced by a dummy and appeared behind white and hit him on the back of the head with a baton, "baton strike!"

White then fell over and Black Jumped back to avoid Blank who was swinging the katana battle chip, "how did they split us up here?"

Blake then slid in some battle chips, "Ok let's try this fire tower wood tower, and wind tower battle chips in down load blaze tower program advance!"

form the ground then popped a gigantic within spike that burst in to flame with a hurricane covering it with then caught fire.

Blank jumped backwards to avoid it as he said, "really?!" he then looked back to see he was about to fall out of the ring but Shinji download an air shoe battle chip!

Blank then sighed happily as air came from the button of one of his feet holding him up in the air, " Thank you Shinji buddy! My wish to be able to beast out, when not crossfused!"

He then jumped back into the ring and said, "Close one!" Shinji then load some cannon battle chips giving Blank the giga cannon which he used to fire on Black.

Black was about to jump but saw his feet chained in place and the police navi said, "trap cuffs."

Black then said, "this is going to hurt!"

Weiss then said, "shield drone battle chip in down load!" a shield being held by a little virus bud then appeared before Black taking attacking hit and saving Black.

Black was then freed form the cuffs, "I don't know who's netops are the better tag team here!"

Misato smiled, "No wonder you guys enjoy this, this net battle stuff is fun battle chip, let's see…" She then looked through them and load in cannon, "cannon in down load!"

the police navi's left arm then charged into the cannon and fired on White who jumped out and said, "Well this is fun at least!"

Weiss then looked through her chips, " let's see now I know! Battle chip in, spice down load!"

a mushroom then showed up in front of the police navi and covered it in spoors making it pass out.

In a moment A gold fist using Blake knocked the police navi out of the ring!

the referee navi then said, " One half of team Shinji and misato is out of ring winner team Monochrome."

All the navi's then jacked out.

Misato looked to shinji and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry Shinji." Shinji smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Misato not bad for your first net battle." Misato then hugged him.

in the stands people cheered.

in the stands Tomo said, "really win by knock out! That that awesome."

Chiyo then blinked and said, "it worked didn't it?"

Yomi's eyes twitched, "how is that a weapon?"

Kagura then said, "you did just see it give them the win right?"

in the stands Kali tickled the snowkitten's chins making them giggle, "See that your mommies won and are moving on to the next round. "

the babies just giggled.

someone was watching from the shadows, someone in a hooded robe wearing a blank mask with red eye lens he was watching, "skills in strategy. Amazing. I'll watch farther!"

Elsewhere Yang was walking with Dingo outside.

Dingo put her hands in his pocket, "So why are we here instead of watching Yukari and Nyamo try to take on Raika and Sakaki?"

Yang then said, "because I saw something! Something that should be!" She then spotted a boarded up door and in an Ursa charged only for Yang to punch it dead, "See the grimm are just digital here!"

She then found what looked like a strange portal machine and said, "Now what is this?"

A small dimensional area then formed around them as Dingo quickly cross fused, and pure black security navi with sword battle chips charged at them.

in a moment Dingo used Tomahawk swing to destroy the group as they charged and sadly the portal along with it!

as the dimensional area end, Yang looked to Dingo and said, "Way to go Dingo! You destroyed what we're were looking at!"

Yang's hands where on her hips when out of nowhere a vortes opened and spat two people In robes out before vanishing.

Yang blinked and got down, "ok looks like it had some life in it!" She then bend over and rolled the two people over and removed the hoods revealing the face of Pyrrha making her gasp, She then rolled over the another to see Jaune.

Jaune didn't look well he looked like he had a tattoo on his head the Falzar symbol she touched it making the passed out man Scream in his sleep as his aura flared up!

his aura for a moment took on the shape of a bird before dying down and making Yang jump back and yell as she looked at her hand the one she touched his forehead with burned, "What the hell?"

dingo got down, "that's Falzar's beast factor icon! You know like how Blank has the Gregar's beast factor icon! Wait what's a human doing with the beast factor?"

Yang then said, "yellow little buddy call Scilab call the cops, call a hospital!" She then touched Pyrrha's forehead, "Pyrrha's burning up!"

to be continued.


	33. Jaune the beast!

Later on in the hospital.

Yang was waiting in a hospital room shinji was in the door way, on the bed was Pyrrha.

Yang sat down, "come on Pyrrha what's going? Come on wake up so you can tell!" Pyrrha then woke up screaming and yang held her down, " It's ok Pyrrha your on earth it's a logn story but your safe here what's going on back at home!"

Pyrrha panted and was pale as she looked at Yang and touched her face, "it is you! Oh so much happened it's not even funny! It was horrible first the white fang and their human allies brought down beacon at the Vytal festival! Then it happened the computer ysstems went down like data came to life and took form! Grimm and computer virus! The nthis digital bird showed up and start infecting everything!"

Yang blinked remember the story of beyondard and said, "the beast factor the people here know it!"

Pyrrha then shock, " It was horrible but then this guy and this girls who share him showed up with this things called navis."

yellow them appeared on Yang's shoulder and said, "Well that explains why Lan hasn't called his mother yet, he fell through!"

Pyrrha blinked and said, "Well I don't have to explain that but thanks to him we were able to force the bird out of Atlas which is the current base. Then it attacked and its twist symbol appeared on Jaune then something opened up and now I'm here and WHERE IS JAUNE!"

She then jumped out when she heard a loud bird like roar.

Shinji then jumped in and said, "HE'S HERE!"

Pyrrha and yang then raced out to see What looked like a Falzar beasted out Megaman, but it was taller the armor was white in color the icon had the arc family crest, the hair was blue and the eyes red it roared!

Yang blinked, "How is Jaune beasted out! In this world data needs one of those dome things!"

Pyrrha was shaking, "Jaune!?"

Jaune then charged only for Yang to punch him through a window.

in a moment shinji hit a button making a dimensional area appear in a moment shinji jumped out the window as he crossfused with Blank and beast out in a moment Making Pyrrha gasp.

outside the hospital Jaune flow up roaring as Shinji and him meet In the middle of the air Jaune breathed fire Shinji rolled in to a ball and span around making himself morph into a saw!

Shinji saw right through the fire pulling it around him through a vortex and hit Jaune in the chest knocking him down in to the ground!

Shinji then land and unrolled on all fours saying, "control beast! Beast no control you!"

Jaune got up roaring again as his wings shoot off feather daggers at shinji who simple out ran it and at super speed Shinji tackled him saying "Mach tackle!"

the beasted out human hit the edge of the dome!

Pyrrha then jumped down and yelled, " Jaune it's me fight it!"

Jaune flow in to the air holding his head and growling in pain, as he forced out the word, " Pyrrha!"

Yang then yelled form the window, " that's it Fight it man! You're not an animal!"

Shinji then yelled, "Control beast! Beast factor no control you!" he was growling sounding feral." Control it!"

Jaune landed and slowly walked towards Pyrrha Shinji was about to charge Pyrrha told him, " No he won't hurt me!"

Jaune made it to her and he was in tears as he put a hand on her face and she touched his face making the navi mask around his nose and mouth vanish, "I know you're in there!"

His eyes turned form Red to purple as he hugged her and cried his eyes then turned blue as the beast out ended returning him too normal.

the dimensional area then faded as Shinji returned too normal and grabbed his P.e.t. "I don't' get it here digital things came become real outside of those domes how could Jaune beast out!"

Blank then said, "maybe because he's already real so the beast factor could trigger without one? Who knows!? Right now let's call Lan's parents and tell them he and his girlfriends fell into another dimension!" 

Shinji then said, " sending the text to them now! I don't want to hear the scream."

Yang then said, "right yellow text ruby Weiss and Blake what we learned!"

yellow then said, "on it!"

Moments later at the tournament.

Ruby read it and pulled out the locket roman gave her and said, "I hope that I won't' have to use this!" 

Red then said, "maybe you should worry about how the others would react after all we're the only ones to know about this thing and the if it opens you agree to marry Roman thing."

Ruby put it back away by tucking it back in to the part of her shirt that hid her neck, "yeah let's worry about it now, anyway it's Takashi and Saeko vs Chaud and Sakaki let's go watch."

Red then said, "you should tell them."

Ruby then said, "enough please. I don't want to think about it!"

Elsewhere in the stands.

Weiss had finished reading it, "So Lan, Maylu, jasmine, Pride Shuko , Miyu, sal and are on Remnant and saved everyone's beacon. Makes sense."

Blake was looking at the sleeping Snowflake, snowfall, cub and kitty and said, " yeah I wonder how they are hanging?"

Ghira then said, "I've seen what he is able to do without the dome limit he could probably whip out the grimm if he faced all of them at once."

Kali then said, "dear your forgetting about lan's parents, and the girls parents! You remember how horrible it was when Blake was lost to us and when we found out she was in a different dimension."

Ghira's eyes widen, "oh my!"

Weiss then said, "yeah and what happens when we have to face my family." She then looked to the snowkittens and said, "No no doesn't want to think about it! I'll just completely move into that house we sure with your parents dear."

Kali then put a hand on Weiss shoulder, " you at least have to contact your sister Weiss, Let her know your ok! I'm sure she'll understand."

Weiss then blinked, " you don't know my sister she tells dad everything! Because she doesn't want to be disowned! How could she have changed?"

Meanwhile on Remnant.

In a military bases bed Lan was a sleep covered by the sheets with Maylu Jasmine , Pride Sal Miyu , Shuko Mi. Millions and on his chest winter.

there cloths where on the floor and Winter muttered in her sleep, " best part he's going to be a king of a country so dad can't even be mad!" She then passed out with the rest to sleep it off.

Megaman then comment, "How can one guy have so much Mojo!"

to be continued.

Omake.

Kali was looking at the sleeping babies, " I wonder what goes on in there cute little heads when they are a sleep?"

in side Snowflake's dream.

she was drinking from a bottle of milk that never ran out making her smile while she drank the milk.

in snowfall's dream.

He was playing with the world's largest ball of yarn happily clapping and giggling as the string his tail wagging happily.

In Cub's dream he was just snuggled up between his mother happily getting a hug smiling and purring.

in side kitten's dream she was chewing on a large fish happily just being cute.

end omake. 


	34. Lan's inner most thoughts!

In the tournament area Weiss and Blake where talking.

Weiss crossed her arms, " we're the only noun Crossfusion team members in the final four teams and I can't even enjoy it as I'm worried about home."

Blake then said, "Come on honey let's finish this off, wort that happens is we lose and have to fight the loser of the next match for third place. Besides Remnant has megaman. Nothing beats megaman!"

Weiss blinked and said, " Fair point!" they then walked up to the stands facing Akihisa and Yuuko. Both sides jacked in there navis.

Yuuko feed in three Cannon battle chips and said, "program advanced!" her security navi then gained the giga Cannon and fired, on Blake, who vanished thanks to area steal.

Blake smiled as Black appeared behind Yuuko's navi with a cyber sword ready to slash, but he was quickly knocked away by Zero using a giant golden fist.

White then charged at Zero swinging a life sword, only for Zero to turn into a dummy.

Zero then burst through the ground using a massive ice fist that freezing white trapped in a large ice cub in the arena.

Blake's eyes widen, " Weiss load in a fire chip!"

Weiss was trying to but said, " can't the program advance version is blocking my fire chips!"

Blake then tried to load In a fire tower, "then I'll do it! Fire tower!"

Black slammed his hand down to use it sending the wave of fire at white melting him out but leaving him covered in ash. White was loopy and unbalanced

at which point Yuuko smiled and had her navi stand on the edge of the ring were she said, " place switch battle chip in download!" in a moment her navi and White switched places making White fall out.

the referee navi then said, "White is out of the ring team Monochrome is out! Winner team, zero-hero

Zero face palmed then said, " Why did they name us that again?"

Yuuko's navi then said, " because your names zero and Yuuko named me hero."

Weiss's eye twitched as she pulled out white, " Really? That's how we end our journey in this thing a low down trick battle chip?"

Blake patted her back, " look on the bright side we still have one match, who ever lose into the Chaud Tomoko vs Saeko Takashi match we face for third place."

Weiss then sarcastically said, " yay one more battle."

Blake rolled her eyes, "try to look on the bright side dear."

Yuuko then jumped in to Akihisa's arms and kissed him deeply two girls crying and screaming could be heard from the stands one of the girls where screaming in German.

Akihsia held her close and broke the kiss and span with her and said, " too the finals!"

Meanwhile in Remnant.

Lan was crossfused with megaman in gyro soul, he was firing missiles at winged Beowolves, "beast factor grimm. These things are bad enough in cyber space! At least Crossfusion doesn't hurt like in that other world."

Lan flow around them as they glow firing on them as he said, "In another world yet the same story Lan Hikari and megaman the only ones who can save it."

Lan then span around making mini boomers fall form the air landing on the grimm destroying them like they were nothing. " I just want to be normal but I guess it's just not in the cards."

a nevermore now larger and covered in white plate almost viral armor as he morphed his hand into a long sword and slashed it in half right down the middle, "I always have to be the hero don't I?"

megaman then spotted a griffon and he used a HI cannon battle chip to destroy it, " Always the hero. Never wanting it. That's my fate! Greatness trusted upon me, greatness I never asked for!"

as his arm returned to normal Lan spotted Griffons swarming around him and yelled out " firetower battle chip in ten download!" a ring of fire towers then burst form around him burning the grim to dust.

Lan yelled as he growled, slipping in to his berserk mode again for a second be for falling back to gyro soul, " Can I never catch a break?!"

megaman growled as he looked at his hands, " Why can the world take care of its self for once?"

He looked around and landed they were all dead and gone no more grimm in this area. Lan returned to normal megaman form and said, "it's over for now at least! Where is that dam cyber beast!"

Lan took on his berserker form for a moment once more and let out a roar of rage! Before returning to normal.

Winter then walked out looking at the circuit like lines in the sky showing the change in the world she was walking with her hands behind her back, "Lan please calm down, the fact the beast is now in hiding shows it's scared and on the defense."

Lan was still growling a bit but Winter pulled him into a hug. Sense Lan was still shorter his head was in her chest making him turn red.

Winter kissed his head and said, "Remain calm. I know your beast factor are provoked by another one, but you are not a beast you are Lan Hikari megaman, a hero, and the only man I've ever loved."

Lan closed his eyes and in a moment the cross fusion end and he caught Megaman's p.e.t as winter smiled and said, "good now tell me more about my little sister's girlfriend. Does she treat her right?"

Lan then said, "they treat each other like princess, I'm sure you'll like her."

winter smiled and said, " I'm hoping my father will die of a heart attack when he learns, Is that so wrong?"

Lan then said, " if what Weiss says is true no!" Megaman then said, " that's ice cold… Wait give me a moment I can do better then that."

Winter rolled her eyes, " Megaman I know your one half of the power combination but do try to ruin the mode less."

Megaman then said, " Me how am I ruining the mode?"

Lan rolled his eyes, " you're not helping it!"

Megaman then said, " fine I'll go into a repair cycle! Wake me if you need to crossfuse."

To be continued.

Omake deep in cyber space bass was lost.

Bass was looking around, " I've gone too deep in the web. I can't find out! I can't even be sure where up is!" he held his head looking around stunned.

he was floating around spinning slowly, " I don't know which way is left or right, or up or down! How deep in the internet have I gone!"

Bass was looking for away out lost as can be " Come on bass think think! I'm going to crash! Wait that's it! The core is my respawn point and I can find my way to anywhere form there!"

Bass then point his hand at his head and fired off an energy blast making his body delete and his data travel into the core where his data but it's self-back together.

Bass smiled as his head reformed, " and not lost anymore! I mean honestly how did I get that lost in the web?"

the core said, "you check out five click bait sites in a row."

Bass blinked and said, " yeah…. Why are they so tempting?"

No answer came so Bass crossed his arms now that they reformed and said, "ouch boss man ouch!"

End omake. 


	35. Tournament ends!

In a cyber arena Yamatoman and Kendo man where facing Novaman, and Protoman.

Novaman fired off his star arrows only for Kendo man to slash the in half.

Yamatoman then span his spear making a wind cyclone blowing Protoman back! "Let the battle begin."

Protoman vanished through area steal as chaud said, " area steal, fire sword, water sword bamboo sword, and elect sword in download!"

Protoman reappeared behind Yamato and went in with the elemental slash program advanced, only for Yamato to block all four strikes with his spear,

The spear then fell apart into four pieces leaving Yamato man unarmed.

Takashi growled and said, " Z-saber battle chip in download!" the new blade then appeared in Yamatoman's hand as he went in to slash Protoman only for the red navi to block it with his built in sword.

Novaman held out his hand and said "Meteor shower!" holes then opened in the sky as space rocks rained down on Kendoman.

Kendo man rapidly slashed cutting and smashing the meteors to piece as Saeko smiled, "you'll need do better than that Tomoko!"

Tomoko smiled and said, " battle, chip time rewind in download!" in a moment tiem rewind to before the meteor's where smashed coughing Kendoman off guard to the point he was hit by a few before he smashed them.

Saeko then blinked and said, " ok that is better!"

Kendoman held his right shoulder witch was bleeding data cubes, " Your telling me boss lady!"

Protoman and Yamatoman's sword fight was locked in a standstill! Takashi load in a battle ship, "Attack boost battle chip in download!"

Yamato then glow as he slashed his swings becoming stronger forcing Protoman on to defense.

Chaud slid in three battle chips, " life sword program advanced!" Protoman's arm blade turned back into his arm as he grabbed the energy blade and slashed.

Yamatoman slashed with the Z-saber and to Chaud's shock both blades destroyed eachother.

Protoman jumped back and switched back to arm blade, "I think my control skills are getting rusty again!"

Takashi slide in a katana battle chip, within a moment the sword appeared in Yamatoman's hand, allow he and Protoman's sword fight continued.

In the stands Yang was watching, " No one's out yet, well it is the finals, Come on Tomoko! I have to cheer for the underdog."

Tomoko slid in a a few battle chips and smiles, " Mini bombers Area steal program advanced!"

Around Kendoman appeared lots of the mini bombs witch explode around him only for when the smoke cleared for it to be revealed Kendoman was safe behind a barrier battle chip. 

Saeko then looked as she looked at her navi's cracked arm and small data cube bleeds, " Let's go muramasa battle chip in triple download!" A three tiem larger then it should be version of the in Kendoman's hand and he smiled and glow red. 

Saeko, " This sword turns the damage my navi took in to power, and with three of the mthis program advanced version is triple as powerful!"

Kendo man the nslashed the blade the slash cutting the arena in half as Tomoko had to jack out Novaman to save him form the swing!"

Saeko then happily slid in recover chips and smiled. " that's a win for me and Takashi!"

The referee navi then said, "Novaman as logged out Tomoko and Chuad team loses winners of tournament team Love samurais!... Wait you two really signed up with that as a team name?"

Chaud put a hand on Tomoko's should before pulling her close and kissing her.

Saeko then pulled Takashi close and kissed him.

in the stands.

Kali was blinking stunned and said, " Saeko scary!"

Weiss was holding Cub and kitten, then blinked and said, " yes she doesn't play around in combat, and I had no idea that battle chip was real! Let along how she got three of them to program advance it!"

Blake was holding snowfall, and Snow flake and said, " Scary scary sword lady."

Ghira then said, " and such ends the tournament! With one of the most amazing displays of power I've seen. And knowing it can happen in the real world with cross fusion makes it all the scarier!"

Meanwhile Ruby was waking the end of the tournament on a monitor outside the tournament hall and said, " Gee whiz I picked a good day to lose my ticket!"

She snapped her fingers as she walked and stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

She then saw it in an ally it was like one of those dimensional fissures she read about in Scilab and blinked and got close and said, " Is this a portal home? Dad? Ozpin? Uncle Qrow? Nora? Anyone I know?

A large tentacle that was black covered in white bone like feathers then grabbed her and pulled her through making her scream, as the fissure closed behind her.

She then saw the grimm before here it was in the air it looked like a winged squid with the Falzar symbol on its forehead, her eyes glow as she said, " LET GO OF ME!"

The grimm then backed away dropping her and in a moment Ruby's eyes widenand as she fell she yelled, " I TAKE IT BACK DON'T LET GO!"

she looked down she was free falling so high she couldn't see the ground below her, "and I don't' have a cross fuser to save my bacon by flying!" she was crying, " I can't go out like this! I'm supposed to be a hero!"

She was crying as she said, " I'm too young to die!" as she fell the locket Roman gave her came up and she looked at it. "ok marry Roman or death…. I'll marry the bastard!"

Ruby then opened the locket and yelled, "I'LL MARRY YOU JUST SAVE ME YOU BASTARD!" she then noticed bats flying around her grabbing her and slowing her down before making her fall stop.

She looked around as the bats flow her down safely to the ground below and let her go and reformed into Roman who grabbed her, He pulled her close and kissed her and said, "so nice to hear you've come to your sense my bride to be!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she blushed and broke the kiss to say, " if we have kids they get my last name!"

Roman held her close, "good because I plan on having many kids with you!" Ruby then turned redder then her hood and said, "Eep!"

It was at that moment that a beast out met showed up only for Roman to shoot it dead with his Cane, "Enough of that!"

Ruby then looked around it was a destroyed vale they landed in, "oh my! My home! Beacon!"

Roman put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry you had to see this red. I honestly am Honey."

Ruby blushed and said, "Don't call me honey!"

Roman laughed and said, "Whatever you say darling."

Ruby was red and said, "Just stick to calling me red!"

Roman held her close and said, "Whatever you say miss torchwick!" And Ruby went red again, and just hid her face under her hood.

In a moment Roman pushed Ruby aside as shoot hit Roman's chest making a massive whole in him till the parts of him blast out formed into bats and flow back to him, rejoining his body undoing the damage.

the day walking vampire rubbed his chest and , " ok who's the wise guy who tried to shoot my wife to be!?"

At that moment Mercury stepped out his outfit was ripped just enough to show his robotic legs as he said, " and the man in the bat is back and What the hell was that shit I just saw! 

Roman clapped and said, "Well my dear former fellow member of cinder's evil fraction!" Ruby's eyes widen and she cut off Roman by yelled, "SAY WHAT THERE EVIL SPIES!"

Roman petted her head, " yes he is Red, Now as I was saying, to put it simple Mercury I've come in to more power than Cinder's half of the fall maiden powers!"

Ruby's jaw dropped and said, "Say what!"

Mercury then said, " well now bride to be, So Little red turned dark, and got with a freak!" in a moment Mercury was pinned to a ruined fall by a swarm of bats and Roma nheld his arm out his eye glowing red his fang showing as he growled.

Roman then said, " insult me if you will you will not talk down to Red are Call her by my pet name for her! OR I'LL ALL DRINK YOUR BLOOD AND DEVOUR YOUR FUCKING SOUL!"

Mercury turned pale, and a wet spot formed in his pants as he said, " got it boss man!"

to be continued.


	36. To remnant!

In Scilab everyone was puzzling.

Yang was growling, "My sister vanished into a different dimension and we just sitting here?"

Raika then said, " till another fault opens we're stuck here. Faults can't be man made open, they can be kept open but not made by man. "

Sakaki flipped her hair, "when the next one opens the mobile lab should find it and keep it going so we can go in after her."

The fault detector then sounded. And Sakaki said, " there see we are getting a movie on!"

Meanwhile on Remnant.

Roman was holding a blade made form dark shadow energy at Mercury's back. And his shadow had bent forward and became three arms tipped in a needles at his left right and front moving with him as he lead Roman and Ruby.

mercury then " said where's the trust!?" the front needle arm moved to be lower and his eyes widen and said, "I had to open my big fat ass mouth!"

Ruby was in close to Roman and said, "wow! Is that really necessary?"

Roman then said, " His fractions plans would have end with Penny being cut to piece by Pyrrha over using her metal control powers thanks to emerald using her mind trick powers.

Ruby then growled and yelled, " DO ROMAN! DO IT!"

Roman growled and said, "Well now I'm loving this blood thirsty side of you dear!"

Mercury was crying," the base is up ahead now let me go and please don't do it! In a warehouse"

The shadow needles vanished as did the sword and roman kicked door down and a few white fang henchmen rushed him only for flat tipped shadow spikes to pop out of the ground knocking them out.

Ruby blinked as Roman said, " they'll live! Now I believe we have a bitch to face!" as they walked in Mercury ran off screaming or at least he tried by a shadow tentacle pulled him into the base as Roman said, " GET IN HERE MINION!"

Mercury was crying as he was pulled in, " what did I do to deserve….. Oh right." The tentacle forced him to stand up and follow Roman and Ruby morphing into a leash connect to Roman's shadow.

Ruby was stunned and picked up a down henchmen's sword and said, "I don't like this!"

Roman then rolled his eyes as he grabbed the air revealing Emerald who he knocked out by slamming her against the wall. He dropped her, "Cinder planned on destroying your home and killing your friends before burning vale to the ground. Think of this as karma Dear and like I said you don't like killing so I won't kill, while you are watching."

Ruby turned red and said, "…. This marriage thing isn't off to a good start Roman not going to lie."

Roman smirked and said, "All relationships have ups and down like last week when Weiss and Blake argued over what movie to watch on date night."

Mercury then said, " wait did you just the Black cat and the ice queen are dating?" Roman nodded with made Mercury smile and give an eager " really now."

in a moment Ruby kicked behind her hitting him in the crotch Making him fall over and end up being dragged by Roman's shadow.

Roman smiled, " see red I'm rubbing off on you already."

Ruby's eyes widen and she said, "oh hell no.."

They then came to a room to See cinder smirking as she said, "So a freak comes to face a maiden."

Roman then said, " A maiden a proper lady without an evil bone in her body you are a bitch who stole power she did not deserve."

Cinder growled as she hovered in the air and throw a large fireball only for Roman to raise a wall of shadows shocking Cinder.

The vampire then said, "I came in to great power with even greater weakness. But thanks to red's new friends I'm free of those. I'm the new no life king!" He then held out his hand making his shadow morph into a shark and charge at Cinder.

Cinder summoned her swords to hold it back. And Roman appeared behind her holding his cane and said, " red look away dear!"

Ruby then looked away and heard a scream of pain form cinder she then felt something hit her. She was knocked back. She looked at her hands and they where glowing orange.

Roman blinked, "Well no looks like you became the new fall maiden."

Elsewhere in the middle of the forest just at side of atlas a group of three four girls and the Crossfusion team where picking themselves up.

Chaud was fused helped up, " well that was a rougher landing then normal"

Miyabi was trying to push Yang off of him, " Miss yang please let go!" Yang then said, " I would if I could but I'm stuck!"

Dingo then dust himself off and said, " at least Crossfusion doesn't hurt here like the last place the digital and real worlds merged."

Raika was helping Sakaki to his feet, "Tell me about it that was horrible."

Sakaki held on to her boyfriend and said, " Who ever thought the high heels in my Crossfusion form was a good idea I'm going to find them and there will be hell to pay."

Tesla cracked her neck, "My neck is stiff Charlie rub it when this is over."

Charlie then said, " yes my love."

Yuri giggled and said, "Well now at least we made it."

Fyrefox banged his chest, " I want to blow some shit up!"

Akihisa morphed his hand into the z-saber and said, " yeah let's rock."

Shinji just roared as he dug himself out of his impact creator.

Takashi then said, " shinji always free falling all the way."

Saeko then laughed, " I can't tell if it's the feral side or he's just extreme."

Dex then said, " yeah let's do this thing!"

Tory then froze a tree and watched it shatter and said, " yeah but first we need to find atlas to regroup with Lan and gang, then find Ruby."

Pyrrha then put her hands on her hips, " yeah we're are we?"

Jaune who was forced into beast out form thanks to being here then flow up and said, " I'll go scout ahead hold on."

Weiss then looked at her P.E.T " ok know where Ruby is red send a message saying she land in Vale and…. She forgot to mention nRoman made a deal with her to leave everyone alone so long as she didn't open this locket and if she did open it she would marry him…. And let's just say we need to buy ruby wedding gifts now!"

Yang then broke off Miyabi and yelled, "SAY WHAT!"

Blake then put her hands on her hips, "I hope my parents can watch the can watch the kittens. I hope they are ok."

Black then came out and said, " so you're not going to pay attention to Yang's furry? Ok that's what we're doing"

Yellow then came out and said, " Yang message form ruby, Cinder died and now she's the fall maiden and she opens you'll be the maid of honor at the wedding."

Yang blinked and looked at yellow, " pleas repeat that!"

White then came out saying, "Let's do this thing!"

Blake shoulder her black blade, "this trophy form thriller bark is ready."

Weiss then blushed and put her hands on her face, "So hot!"

Jaune then returned and said, " It's just up ahead that way!" he then point to the right.

to be continued.

Omake.

Otakuman showed up as I was writing this, " so we're getting close to the end now aren't we?"

Jboy44 was typing " yes we only have two arcs left before the story comes to a close."  
Otakuman then said, " cool. Been a fun ride. And an honor to be part of it."

Jboy44 kept typing, " and another omake were I talk to myself!" I then turned around to see deadpool and said, " For the last time deadpool the part isn't open yet!"

Deadpool then said, "oh nuts. Well I'll return to my chimichangas now! I can't believe my role in this isn't bigger!" he then hit his belt and teleported away.

Otakuman, " end omake!" 


	37. regrouping!

Along the path the gang where killing winged beowolves.

Chaud used life sword to slash a large number of them, " beat factor plus grimm that' the last thing a world needs!"

Charlie was firing off missiles saying, "tell me about it these things are bad enough in cyber space."

Miyabi used shadow clones and swords to slash them to pieces, "Remnant is in horrible shape, and it wasn't that good to start with form what I've heard."

Raika was using a giga cannon to blast them, "yes I never thought I would say this but give me darkloids!"

Testla was hacking with a massive elect sword, " Screw this planet! It's nasty and gross!"

Yuri was shoot spikes to kill some when winged Ursas glow in and said, " flying bears. Well now isn't this a nightmare!"

Fyrefox was firing his shoulder cannons at them making them explode, " more things to make explode me and Kenjiro are happy campers!"

Akihisa was using elemental sword program advanced to slash more of them to pieces, " I mis summoner test wars."

Shinji was breathing fire at them, "Me no miss angel!"

Tomoko fired off a meteor shower and said, " to think not that long ago my biggest worry was being popular in school now I'm a superhero, with a boyfriend."

Takashi span his spear sending out a vortex that blow the flying ursa in to Saeko's blades "I know and I for one sure as fucking hell don't miss zombies."

Saeko was smiling and said, " well said my love."

Sakaki was summoning ice spikes to kill more and said, " my world wasn't weird so I'm good and freaked out."

Yang was smashing Ursa with Yellow who was using two gold fist battle chip, "My sister marrying vampire! Most smash things!"

Weiss used her glyph to summon the giant armor to slash at the grimm as she said, " marriage sounds lovely, Hint hint blade my darling hint hint."

White was slashing Grimm alongside black as they said, " Just now realize Yang is the only single lady of team rwby!"

Blake held out her sword as when an ursa hit it it was slashed to bits, "First I fucking love this thing, and second Weiss what if I want you to be the one who pops the question?"

Weiss then put her hands on her hips, "then I'll take the couch for a month."

Blake's eyes widen, " Now now let's not go doing something stupid like that."

Jaune was flying spinning around slashing grimm with his claws. " With holding that'll motivate someone."

Pyrrha blinked not getting it but soon blush as she said, " oh that's naughty!" "

Dex as Gutsman throw a large bomb program advanced that explode in the middle of the flock killing a lot. "happy day."

Tory breath ice freezing some grimm making them shatter, " yes happy day indeed."

They then saw a base up head, Chaud smiled, "finally Let's hope lan is there so we can regroup."

Jaune then looked around, "is it wrong I like this beast factor shit? I mean look at me I can fly."

Pyrrha then said, " but you went berserk?"

Jaune then looked at her, "but now I got it under control Pyrrha, and besides this is amazing."

Shinji banged his chest agreeing with June. "walk on the wild side."

Meanwhile in beacon's ruins.

Ruby was walking around holding a sword with Red behind her holding his buster. " I can't believe this is it! Only the bad guys remain this isn't how it's supposed to go."

red then said, "After overlooking all factors and Cinder's plans even if the cyber beast didn't come beacon would have fallen ruby, It's an unavoidable fact beacon was doomed."

Ruby then found what looked like Penny in two parts missing an arm and said, " Penny! Can she be fixed!"

Red then got down and said, "she is already operational. The shock just switched her off. Her lower body just needs a little wielding." He then put his red hand on her head making her eyes light up.

penny then looked around and said, " well now this is a problem. Wait RUBY!" she then jumped up and one armed hugged her legs. " My friend! Your back! Salutations."

ruby blinked and said, "this is weird!"

Red then load in a Firesword battle chip and had it on low burn, " Miss penny hold still I'm going to rehook your lower body I don't want to make a mistake!"

penny then turned around and laid back saying, " sure new friend you look funny."

Ruby blinked and said, "What the hell is going on in my life?"

Red was wielding Penny's legs back on, " you went to another dimension and your engaged."

Penny then jumped up her legs rehooked but holding her skirt up, "Really your getting married who's your future husband?"

ruby stuttered but Red said, " roman torchwick."

Penny then blinked and said, "Now that makes sense based on the sexual tension between you two."

ruby jumped up and her eyes widen, "Say what now?"

Meanwhile at a base.

the cross fusion team was reuniting with Lan and his harem.

Weiss' eye was twitching when she noticed her sister in said harem. "what is going on here?"

Blake then said, " your sister is with Lan. So I guess you both do things with other girls." She then laughed at her own joke and Weiss turned red and yelled, " BAD MENTAL IMAGE!"  
Whitely clapped and said, "and bravo miss Blake, or should I call you sister in law as it may seem or at least I hope with this word of miracle babies I've heard so much about."

Blake muttered and said, " We're still fighting over who takes who's name and who ask who."

Whitely said, " My sister is a Schnee miss belladonna you'll be taking her name so I think it's only fair she ask you." He then left.

Weiss's eye twitched while Blake said, " see your brother sides with me!"

Weiss growled, " little jerk!"

Jaune was normal and quickly beast out for Ren and Nora and said, "so what do you think?"

Nora was looking around him, " you look like a freaking superhero and you can fly! If I could fly no pancakes would escape me! I mean I'll be stealing them out of midair with my talons and eating them in the air. I'm happy just thinking of flying stealing pancakes. All the pancakes for Nora YAY!" I mean it would be so amazing fun, and tasty I just can't stop thinking about it… I mean….!"

She was then cut off by Jaune putting a finger to her lip, "Nora my friend what I like about hanging out with you I can't hear that cyber beast screaming in the back of my mind. So for the sake of my sanity I'm going to let you continue your ramble but I'm most say thank you for it!"

Nora then continued on about using the power of flight to steal pancakes. While Ren took a step back.

Ironwood was looking at the crossfused Akihisa, "strange appearance. But then again I don't know navis but you look interesting."

Akihisa backed away and said, " your making me uncomfortable."

Qrow yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RUBY'S GETTING MARRIED!" was then heard over the base.

Outside the cyber beast was flying towards beacon making alarms sound.

to be continued.

Otakuman, " next chapter the battle against the cyber beast now omake!"

omake start.

I was typing this as Otakuman showed up and said, " hi boss deadpool still bugging you?"

as I typed I said, "No I took away his ability to come to my house this fourth wall shit works both ways."

Otakuman then said, "so then what I'll make this omake funny then?"

as I typed I said, " this! And then Otakuman lost his voice."

Otakuman then tried to talk but nothing would come out making him throw a fit on the ground as I typed this all up and said, " Finally I can write in peace. I love the forth wall. Thanks for reading see you all next chapter bye take care read and review, and good day my dear readers."

omake end. 


	38. battle for Remnant!

In the remains of vale

ruby was walking around when she looked up to see the cyber breast Falzar in the air it looked damaged and it was raining down feather blades. Ruby moved her hands in front of her face making fallen leaves join together making a shield over her protecting her.

Ruby looked at her hands" How did I do that?" she then moved her hands forward making the leaves become a spear and flow right into the cyber beast eye making it scream letting out a sonic wave.

Ruby fell over holding her head in pain before a green blast knocked the bird away then out walked penny having a new arm form an atlas solider bot, " is this bird bothering you ruby?"

Penny's swords where around her in blaster mode ready to charge another shoot.

Ruby got up and said, " yes it is!"

Roman then showed up and form his shadow came ten shadow like beings armed with guns how fired on it as he said, " then that' reason enough for it to die!"

In the Air, Lan in his berserker form now able to control it slammed in to the bird knocking it down, " hay Falzar remember me? Sorry we're late no one else want to come for this!"

before the bird could get up Akihisa and Chaud used life sword program advanced to slash off it's left wing as they said, " So it's just us! Leave it us!"

Form an air ship the rest of the cross fusion team, and Jaune jumped down into the battle field.

Maylu fired roll air into its other eye blinding it, "take that!"

Charlie was firing his missiles as he said, " we but you down a long time ago bird brain!"

Miyabi's shadow clones charged in exploding on contact with the beast making it scream as it bleed data form it's eyes and former wing.

Dingo swung his Tomahawk, " Towmahawk swing!" the attack left a slash on the things chest as he said,

Jasmine throw her body pills stealing heal form the cyber beast as she said, " we should all be in bed with lan right now! But instead we're rekilling an old headache!"

Pride's left arm turned itno a massive canon as she said, " program advanced hig cannon ten download!" she then fired the massive blast on the thing making the beat fall back over!

Raika and Sakaki both used water tower on the thing knocking it in to the air where it could no longer fly. The couple smiled.

Tesla Takashi, Saeko, and all fired off a program advanced version of thunderbolt at the beast shocking it greatly making it scream in pain, and thanks to Yuri it land on a spike bed when it hit.

Yuri smiled, "come on stay the hell down!" she then saw the now filled with holes bird get up and she said, "say what you want it doesn't give up!"

Fyrefox then fired off a massive Program advanced version of the volcano battle chip he had been charging as he said, "yeah die already!"

Shinji tackled it with his Mach tackle and said, " DIE!"

Jaune then flow behind Shinji flying right through the cyberbeast but the bird screamed still alive, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

Shuko fired off a geyser battle chip and said, " bad bird!" Miyu then hit the thing with ghost fire and said, "What is wrong with this bird! Why the hell won't it die!"

Sal used wood tower to impale it and she said, " yes I know"

Dex throw a large as a building stone cube and said, " DIE!" the Stone Cube landed on the bird but it got up smashing the cube as it roared it's data still leaking.

Tory then made a large eyes throwing star and throw it at it's remaining wing, " DIE!" the Ice was followed by meteor smashing the wing off.

Tomoko crossed her arms, " die all ready!"

the bird then turned black and rearranged it's self into giant humanoid shadow shocking ever one.

Lan growled, " That's why it won't die it wasn't the cyber beast just good enough fake! Ok no more games what the hell are you?"

Akihsia then said, " Really you assume it can talk? Really lan? Really?"

the shadow then morphed shape into something they remembered Bugriser who said, "Fine you've caught me! Part of me survived, and reformed using the remains of Falzar so I kept it's form as a weapon, and to spread In fection, but as falzar's hands wont' give me victor I bugriser will fight with my own hands!"

Bugriser bug death thunder then fired at the team but, soon they found themselves protect form the blast by leaves making a massive energy dome over them shocking everyone.

Ruby was glowing orange as she said, "I have no idea how I'm doing this! This fall maiden powers didn't come with instructions!"

Roman then said," still hot darling still very hot!"

red then came out and said, " keep it in your pants till the wedding night!" he the nheld ruby his operator and said, "for crying out loud man! Also focus!"

Lan then said, "Really bugriser? I guess we'll just have to make sure noun of your bugs get away." He sound pissed.

Bugriser then said, " IT doesn't matter when the one bug that fell into this world multiplied I made sure to make and hide thousands of spare colonies. You are fighting a shadow destroy me, I'll just turn on another spare body!"

the bug beast then slashed the dome smashing it as he said, "This world is mine you can not win!"

lan growled as his beast out morphed form white to a red color and he burst into flames and flow through the thing the bugs moved out of the way but they were set on fire fomr the heat of his aura.

Lan roared, "THIS WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN PISSED PISSED ON HAVING TO FIGHT AN OLD HEADACHE! PISSED FORM BEING TAKEN FORM MY HOME! PISSED BY ALL THE DAMAGE! NOW TASTE MY RAGE! RAGE BURST!"

megaman then flow inside of the bug body and form within a large brust of fire was sent making bugriser scream as he was burned.

around the air other things where burning as the beast said, " the flames! It's setting fire to my bugs through my hive mind!"

Megaman then flow out his flames cooling off as his beast out failed making him return to normal form and fall as he passed out.

Charlie flow up and grabbed megaman and said, "Nice job Lan." He then landed and set megaman down. " I think we've won!"

Bugriser was roaring as he appeared to melt, " How is this possible! How! No I won't lose! I won't lose again!"

The bug beast then reached for Lan as his hand was falling apart into ash, " I won't go alone!" the bug beast limb was nothing but ash on the wind by time he reached them!

Bugriser roared as he turned to ash and blow away. Jaune then said, "Is it over? Is it really over? Is it dead?"

Sakaki then said, " it screamed his hive mind was set on fire, but that could be a lie, we don't' know what or how megaman took on that red flaming beast out, or what it can do."

Miya then said, "So all we are left with is questions and hoping it's gone! Great. And plus it mentioned merging with what was left of Falzar how do we know the cyber beast wasn't in control and it only switched to bugriser because we made the bird lose continuousness."

Jaune then crossed his arms, "so either it's over or it's not! Great, and let me guess even if Bug riser gone if the cyber beast is in there it may take over! Just great!

Elsewhere in remnant, From a mile of burned data bugs a smaller foot tall version of Falzar arose from the ashes with a small roar.

the small cyber beast was then picked up by a smiling Salem, "so you made yourself a new separate body form bugriser's ash nice real nice, Come to Salem little one." The chick version of the cyber beast went to Salem snuggling like it had imprinted.

Salem smiled as she held it like a baby and said, "You'll be my best weapon and child Falzar. Once you've grown."

Salem then walked off smiling, " I really need to get with the time but you'll help mommy salem do that won't you little one."

A few months later.

Blake and Weiss where in her father house Weiss room changing the Snow cubs diapers.

Blake finished cub and kitten's change and said, " good thing I gave black to my mom and dad or we would have had no contact with them, How did we get robed into this gilded cage?"

Weiss then blinked, " it all happened so fast I'm not sure."

Whitely then walked in and said, " simple Dad had faunus grandchildren that perfect good for business model family to prove he isn't a raciest. He even wants to mold one of the boys in his own image!"

Weiss held Snowfall and cub and said, " He will not do something that horrible to my baby boys!"

Blake held the girls and said, "and keep his mustache away from Snowfall and kitten."

Whitely then said, "Now look I want to be heir to the company, so we bot hdont' want dad to make your babies mini hims. So Weiss my dear sister in law I think we can work together so we all win if you will."

Weiss then said, " I think we can do that little brother."

Meanwhile in Brightland.

winter was sitting down at a terminal on a video call with Jacques as she said, "I'm happy they kept the portal open so I can at least make calls between worlds and all but What the reason for this call dad. I'm one of the brides of a king I have things I must be doing."

Jacques then said, " one of witch better be the first Queen to bear and heir!"

Winter blushed and said, " dad! You have four grandkids already! Besides me and my fellow brides settled things civilly to decide order of pregnancy you could say it was a competition and I came in second."

Jacques growled, "you are a Schnee you are not second place! IT will nto stand get a rematch and win!"

Winter was red as he said, " believe me father I was already planning on challenging Maylu for first wife spot. Trust me!"

Jacques then said, " good" he then hung up.

winter was red and said, " and he has no idea how awkward that was does he? What is wrong with that man!" she growled in frustration, "he really has no idea what he just made me talk to him about!"

to be continued.

Omake.

akihsia was walking with Yuuko through Dentech they where coming to a park where firewords were going off as Akihsia said, " they are doing this to celebrate first contact with another planet even if it's just through a portal."

Yuuko blinked and crossed her arms, "so?" at what point fireworks spelled out, " Yuuko Kinoshita please marry me Akihsia Yoshi?"

Yuuko then turned red and turned to face Akihsia to see him on a knee holding out a ring and she said, " I DO! I DO IDO!" She then kissed him and put on the ring.

Raika and Sakaki passed by and Sakaki said, "they are getting married darling."

Raika turned as red as Searchman was green, "ahahahah." He was stuttering.

Sakaki then kissed him and said, "cute."

end omake. 


	39. Rest!

In a dark castle Ruby was waken up out of a large coffin with a red bed and sheets in it she was dressed in just a white shirt and yawned. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

She spotted her P.e.t on a desk with the hologram screen up and red was on it pointing to the miss call alert witch have ten on it, " about time you woke up your dad's been trying to call you all day!"

Ruby got up and sat at the desk and fixed her messy hair and said, " ok call him back." In a moment Taiyang was on screen. And he gasped, " Ruby thank goodness What is he doing to you!?"

Ruby yawned as she said, " Nothing that doesn't happen on a wedding night!" She stretched as her dad turned pale and looked like he was going to throw up!"

Ruby covered her mouth and said, "Sorry! Trust me he is treating me right. I'm in a castle with servants waiting on me hand and foot, I'm being treat like a queen dad."

Taiyang then said, " Doesn't change the fact he's not a human!" he sound full of hate! Making ruby's eyes widen a she said, " dad I want you to think about what you just said!"

Taiyang then crossed his arms, " I know what I said, you can't trust him, as he's not human. Just like I'm sure Blake would have ran if you all didn't end up in another world!"

ruby then yelled, "SHE WOULDN'T HAVE RAN!" She then hang up and crossed her arms. "I can't believe this! My dad and Weiss made form the same got dam mold!"

Red then said, " I'll just block his number now." He then put a blocked sticker on taiyangs number and said, "there."

Ruby got up stretching " I'm going to the bath room to get clean if Uncle Qrow or yang calls calls forward him dad's call."

red then said, "you got it boss lady." He then noticed Yang calling and forwarded the copy adding a " hi yellow." To the end.

in the bath room Ruby walked into what looked like an Onsen and quickly jumped into the warm water and removed the shirt and sighed.

Ruby said, "I can't believe it! Me and Weiss dads have something in common! What are the fucking chances! I mean fuck! I miss Dentech! No one judged Blake for her kitty ears there, in fact they kept saying they were cute."

she lowered herself into the water and growled and got up saying, " SCREW YOU OLD MAN!" In a moment She noticed behind her was a shadow letting down a tray that hat a glass of juice and cinnamon buns.

while a second shadow set down a pile of new clean cloths"

ruby got up and took the glass and drank and picked up the cinnamon bun, " Well he knows me! At least." She then took a bite, as she grumbled about recent events. " It's been a month you think remnant would have gotten use to the idea of not being alone by now in the universe, or multiverse or whatever the hell this is!"

elsewhere in the blaze quest home office

Chaud was in a red suit white shirt and black tai, walking arm in arm with Tomoko who looked like she got some sleep for once who was in a red dress asking, "Really a meeting in remnant with the Schnee?"

Chaud looked out the Blaze quest home office window as the private jet arrived, " yes but at least we'll be able to see the snowkittens witch is more than Blake's parents can say, Bastard!"

Tomoko walked into an elevator with him as she said, "Witch reminds me Novaman, text my cousin Kiko tell her we'll have to meet tomorrow this event looks like it'll take all night, but add I'll buy her a navi to make up for it!"

Novaman said " message sent, … response received, she said, " ok onii-chun I want my navi to be pink!"

Tomoko smiled and said, " thanks Novaman send a note to the lab techs to get on that."

They soon where at the top of the building as Novaman said, " Already done." The couple then entered the jet flying for the portal now stuck open connect remnant and earth.

Chaud rolled his eyes, " Screw you Mr. Schnee I'm just going to this thing to see my friends again."

Tomoko then said, " and it goes triple for me!"

Protoman then said, " Well now we're all in agreement!"

Meanwhile in brightland.

winter and Maylu were meeting outside the palace.

Winter held up a white P.E.T with the icon being her glyph crest as she said, " We both tied last night and both awoken before the others. This double tie can't stand."

Maylu crossed her arms, "It's not a tie I'm younger I'll out last you sooner or later, but in the spirit of giving my fellow wife a fair chance I'll agree with you! We'll net battle to break the tie but sense I have so much more skill with that I'll give myself the handicap of only ten battle chips."

Winter smiled as she said, "How nice of you now then I believe this works like! Jack in Feezewoman power up!"

in cyberspace inside the castle network server a female navy showed up, she looked similar to roll, but her lower body was a logn skirt hiding her feet, and her helmet instead of bands coming off the end had a crown like decoration.

the navi's skin was as pale and white as it's outfit and armor, it's hair was silver flowing out the bat of the helmet. The navi's blue eyes smiled brought as it held an ice sickle staff

her Schnee family crest icon on her chest as she said, " Ok I'm ready!"

Roll then showed up and in a moment Freezewoman held out her staff sending massive ice needles at Roll.

Roll avoided and fired her built in roll arrows at the navi.

Freezewoman jumped back and summoned an ice wall blocking it, " there I'm covered!" she then span around making walls around her, " Try to hit me now!"

Maylu smiled as she load her first battle chip, " fire tower!"

in a moment Fire tower raced toward Freezewoman making her scream as area steal made her teleport out of her ice walls.

and when she reappeared she yelled out in pain, She touched her check it was bleeding data.

Roll smiled, " First blood!"

Winter growled as she slid in three battle chips, " I think this is how a program advance goes!"

in a moment freezewoman's left hand held the life sword and she went to slash roll, but in moments roll blocked the strike with her own life sword.

Winter smiled, " that's four chips Maylu you only have six left!"

Maylu rolled her eyes as Roll blow a kiss sending out a shock wave knocking back Freezewoman!

Roll then gave a spin dance making her vanish said, " I have a lot of built in powers!"

Freezewoman was looking around only for Roll to kick her in the back of the head making the other girl navi fall over and Roll danced again vanishing.

Freezewoman hopped up, " if she can warp on her own how do I hit her!"

Winter then loaded in battle chip, " Lock on battle chip in!"

in a moment Freezewoman heard an alert and jumped left avoiding a punch form roll who then vanished again.

Freezewoman smiled as she avoid the next strike and went to hit Roll with her staff only to see a natural barrier brake, " darn!"

Maylu smiled and said, " your better than I thought Spreader battle chip in down load!" As rolls arm transformed she fired Making Freeze woman make another ice wall.

a moment later Freeze woman spotted a small rat and it explode on her covering her in dust, " that's six chips!"

roll then showed up behind Freezewoman and hit her in the head her left hand was a hammer and smiled as Freeze woman fell over and she said, "Seven and fun one at that!"

Freezewoman tried to get up and hit Roll with her staff only for the girl to spin and vanish avoiding the strike.

in a moment Satilla virus where all over the place as Roll said, " Virus charming my last natural ability."

Winter then load in a lot of barrier battle chips as the virus opened fire but soon the virus broke though making Winter's P.e.t auto log Freezewoman out

Winter sighed and said, " well second wife isn't that bad."

Maylu smiled and shock winters hand, " challenge me again when you two have more practice."

winter smiled and shock her hand and said, " yes I will."

to be continued.

omake.

while jboy44 was typing this Otakuman showed up and said, " deadpool has a message." He then placed a voice recorder and deadpools voice came out saying, " Hi 44 my man. The guy with the craziest story ideas. I would very much like to be written by you hell In a right world you would be one of my writers I could imagine all the otaku references I would make now."

deadpool then said, " it's Wade Wilson call me man!" the message then end.

jboy44 then clicked the recorder and hit the delete key making it vanish as he went back to writing.

end omake.


	40. Let it snow!

In Atlas.

Inside a ball Chaud and Tomoko where talking beside Novaman, and Protoman who looked to be acting as bodyguards.

Chaud then spotted white in the crowd and aid, " look I think I found Weiss or at least someone related to her at least."

Tomoko then whispered, " I'm still stunned on how wonderful a singing voice Weiss has."

the two then walked and Spotted White was with Blake who was holding Snowflake and Snowfall. The half of the snowkittens she held where in pretty white dressed

Tomoko then asked, "where are cup and kitten?"

Blake adjusted the babies she held and said, "Bathroom they need changing. Why is Jacques only giving the kittens white cloths! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep white clean on babies?"

Weiss then walked out with Cub and kitten and said, " Tell me about it."

Chaud adjusted his tie and said, "Well Form what I hear Ruby isn't doing much better her father speaks of his outrage of his child being married to a someone who isn't human. I do so hope it was a slip of the tongue and he meant someone who is not of a race native to remnant."

Blake growled as she and Weiss held their babies close, and said, " he better hope so!"

Jacques walked up adjusting his tie and said, "aaww an Earth businessmen I hear your company does pretty much everything and early controls the market for all those services. Very impressive. And I could help over hear what was said, Poor show on his part, My daughter is in a relationship with a noun human girl and has given me noun human grandchildren. I don't mind that strangeness so I don't see what his problem is."

Weiss rolled her eyes at her dads words not buying them.

Chaud rolled his eyes as well , "why yes That is true, but your tone makes it sound like you're a bit bothered by what is going on."

Jacques then coughed before standing properly with his hands behind his back as he said, "well now it's a little strange and a wonder of earthly tech that is could be done right creepy, So uncomfortable yes. But bothered to the point of speaking hate about it no. Not even close I even hope one of my grandchildren will run this company someday, ridding us of the rumor of the company disliking noun humans."

Protoman looked at him and said, " then why is your eye twitching like lan when he lies?"

Novaman then said, " I never noticed that."

White then said, " this is getting uncomfortable!" Weiss and Blake agreed with the navi and left.

Blake then sniffed and looked to the two babies in her arms and said, " Ok Snowflake was that you or snowfall?"

Snowfall then rose his little hand and Blake said, " Ok then, White take snowflake Snowfall needs changing."

the navi then took the baby and said, " yes miss blake."

Jacques pulled out a handkerchief and whipped his sweety brow and said, " I'll admit I am slightly disappoint Weiss chose huntress and then co-mother of four over running the company like I hoped she would one day, But that is her chose I don't like it but it's her's to make."

Tomoko then whispered to Chaud, "this guy is good!"

Chaud then said, " yes he is shademan levels of unbraking, but I can get him." He then cleared his throat and said out loud, " then explain why Blake's parents are companying about lack of contact with the grandchildren you share with them?"

Jacques growled for a moment before taking a deep breath and said, "Why I wish it wasn't like that. But they refuse to move here. A place with guards to watch over them, a place with maids and butlers to help care for them. They are the heirs to my company they need to be protected to keep them away from those who would harm them to get back at my company, or kidnappers who would take them just to sell them back to their mothers for money."

Chaud was stunned as Jacques continued and said, " trust me when I say this my grandchildren's safety is the first thing on my mind. Now before you point out winter, she is in a kingdom with a royal army to watch her future children by way of the king. So I don't have to worry about her. Even if she is the second queen. Sorry dislike for second place runs in the family."

Tomoko then whispered and said, " I think he's the greatest actor ever dear."

Chaud nodded and whispered, "I think you're right."

Tomoko then cleared her throat and added, " have you thought of at least taking them to go see there other grandparents."

Jacques then said, " And have sea grimm attack a boat with them on it? Or have the air ship malfunction and crash with them on it? I don't think so! It's safer to keep them here! If the other grandparents want to see them so badly they'll have to come here."

Chaud then smiled and said, " so send them air tickets to come see them."

Jacques' eyes widen on one hand he didn't want to do that, but if he didn't everyone who ever heard his talk would know his true colors and as that would be bad for business he had little chose he growled as he said, " Why I guess that could work, I'll have Weiss contact them about it, to work out the details."

Chaud smiled as he adjusted his tie and turned with tomoko to say, " a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Schnee."

Jacques's eyes widen as he growled as he understood the trick now and said, " Well played earther. Well played indeed."

Tomoko clapped and said, " Darling that was the most amazing thing you have ever done."

Chaud bowed and said, "why thank you my darling."

Meanwhile in Dentech.

On a couch some here Yang woke up yawning.

Yang's point of view.

I held my head Akihsia and Yuuko just had to have an open bar…. Shit I'm becoming my uncle. Well as I sat up I remembered why I was here.

This was the house me and my team lived before the gate home was an option and after hearing dad's raciest speak to Ruby I moved out back here and was living on my own.

I rubbed my head now I'm not going to say I miss the old days of team rwby, because I miss the old days of team rwby in Dentech.

So many new strange things around every corner so much fun and a fights that where a lot harder than grimm.

I got up holding my head I guess I'm just one of the many from remnant who moved to earth to get away from the grimm.

Shit it just hit me I'm the last single lady of my team. Got dam it! I then head to the bathroom and turned on the light, wait!

I looked at my left check where there was a small pink heart and I tried to whip it off it wasn't coming off! I got a freaking Tattoo? That's it this girl is never touching another bottle again!

Shit and it's only on one check! " Do I remove it? Or get a matching one for the other side?"

I then hear yellow yell, " Yang message form Qrow, he says he asked some of the earthers to use there scroll thingies to tell you he's coming to visit with some team for beacon that looks likes the word coffee misspelled, and would like you to show them around.

Yang then put on a large bandage over the tattoo, " well that'll do till I think of remove or match. Ok I guess I best get ready!"

I looked at myself I was still in my white prom dress for crying out loud, and then I noticed something I looked at the bottom of the skirt and saw an email address someone wrote there email on my skirt…. " Yellow search for information on the email address netwarrior 97 at P.e.t mail app, network."

Yellow then did a search and said, "I quick web search shows a lot of girls have gotten that email. So player."

I then said, " ok then Block that email for me."

Later on after showering and burning that dress I was down by the docks looking at a portal hanging out in the middle of the sea as a ship came out and started to dock. " I would say they don't have enough guards but Grimm can only be digital here."

Off the boat I saw walking uncle Qrow and team Cfvy. I held up a welcome sign and they head to me well I know where what I'll be doing today, At that point a I got a notice and yellow said out loud, " Yang message form your sister it's a pregnancy announcement!"

At that moment I saw my uncle faint where he was standing as I yelled , "SAY WHAT!?"

Return to third person point of view.

back on remnant Black was talking to Kali and said, " I know but it's all here the money for two first class tickets to atlas to see the snowkittens."

Kali smiled and span, " YES! Thank you Chaud! HONEY CHAUD BACKED THE BASTARD INTO SUCH A CORNER HE SENT US THE CAHS TO FLY US OUT TO SEE OUR GRANDBABIES!"

her husband then said, " I always liked that multi hair colored rich kid!"

To be continued. 


	41. Growing up can be hard!

In Atlas.

In atlas it was late in the night and Weiss was up getting the still awake and crying Snowfall a bottle and as soon as it was done she put it in the babies mouth making the baby boy smile and drink happily.

Weiss kissed his head and said, " cute, little mid night snacker!" She then noticed her drunk other walking in drinking form a bottle.

Mrs. Schnee looked at Snowfall and blinked at the cat ears as eh hic upped and asked, "when did we get a cat?"

Weiss growled and said, " he's not a cat! He's one of your faunus grandbabies!" She then moved closer and said, " look at your grandson mom! Look at him!"

the drunk grandma looked shocked as she spotted the baby drinking form a bottle, " I guess you and grandma have a lot in common we're both on the bottle!"

The drunk woman then stumbled out and Weiss growled and kissed snowfall's head and said, " sorry Snowfall I guess you only have one set of grandparents who are going to love you."

Weiss then walked off but notice Snowfall finished his bottle so she burped him and after burping the baby boy fell asleep fast. " Motherhood so hard yet worth it Ruby's going to be great at it."

Meanwhile on earth in a castle Ruby was in a red night gown sitting in the coffin like bed using her P.e.t to talk to Qrow who was on at a public phone, " Hi uncle qrow!" She said happily.

Qrow then said, " don't hi uncle me! How could you get pregnant!"

ruby then rolled her eyes, " I'm married babies happen!"

Qrow then rolled his eyes, " not how how, why how? Why would you get pregnant with and sorry for if I'm not using this word right, SOMEONE WHO'S UNDEAD!"

ruby held her stomach and said, "First your using it right, and second still my child." Roman walked in not that Qrow could see it as Roman said, "Technically I'm only mostly undead!"

Qrow looked around and said, "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HE!?"

Roman then hugged Ruby and said, " behind ruby I don't appear on film, as my shadow is not connected to me hold on!"

a walking shadow then connect to Roman's feet and Qrow saw him appear holding Ruby protectively. He then said, " Trust me when I say there is no one better for protecting the baby then me."

Uncle Qrow growled and said, " I want to say something rude! But that's a fact I can't argue with! I mean I want to say I'll kick your ass! But I know better then that! I'm not drunk enough to think I can take you."

Qrow then took a drink and said " I want to yell more but I only have three minutes left on this call!" The Call then cut off and Ruby rolled her eyes.

Roman held her close and kissed her, "I know this isn't how you want it to be!"

Ruby then snuggled and said, " you're telling me!" She then yawned and fell asleep, " I want my dad to be there but good luck with that."

As she fell asleep Roman held her close, and kissed her neck and said, "Don't worry I'll protect you!"

back In Dentech Qrow was looking through his pockets trying to find more change for the payphone.

Velvet then rolled her eyes she was sitting at a table with her team saying, "let it go man team rwby grow up here she's good, besides I'm sure a maiden can handle diaper changing."

Coco lowered her sunglass and said, " if Weiss can do it so can Ruby."

Yatsu nodded as he drank some tea and said, " I'm still hung on the babies with two mother thing that is just spooky!"

Fox then nodded.

yang then left a coffee shop holding a drink as she said, " uncle Qrow give it a rest I don't like him but I know Ruby is safe with him."

Qrow then looked at the P.e.t on Yang's arm, " can I use your earth scroll!"  
yellow's hologram then showed up and said, " It's called a P.E.T"

Yang held it and said, " uncle sit yourself down and stop looking at my P.E.T." she then drank her drink and said, "just go get yourself a drink or something!"

Qrow then jumped at Yang and said, " GIVE IT TO ME!"

team Cvfy's eyes then widen as five seconds later Qrow was on the ground tied up in his own cape with Yang sitting on him drinking her drink as he said, " Now I'm going to finish my latte then I'm going to go get a knife and cut you out of that knot got it!"

What Qrow said was muffled by the fabric around his mouth, So yang said, " in the mean time you just calm down old crow!"

Yellow then said, " when did this become a tv drama. Witch reminds me should I record your soap operas ?"

Yang then said, " yes Record them! It's the grand final I'm not missing that over my uncle not liking Ruby growing up! I wonder how Lan's handling things in Brightland."

Yellow then said, " Don't know."

Meanwhile in Cyberspace.

Bass was walking around smiling as he said, " No more evil on the horizon Doesn't seem right." In a moment he notice Zero walking around dumping some emails into a mail sorting machine below and he jumped down.

Bass then said, "What' with the mass email?"

Zero then said, " Yuuko and Akihisa's honey moon end with a baby on the way sending out the notices lots of baby's coming, Lan's got two on the way himself both Maylu and Winter and say who ever arguing on who's was conserved first."

Bass rolled his eyes, " can't they get along, well I guess everyone needs a rival!"

Zero then said, " yeah!" he then put in the lost email and said, " there everyone but Akira got there baby shower invite. Wait… I just got that!"

Bass rolled his eyes, " Good for you zero!"

Zero then said, " yeah, I also you wouldn't happen to know if the rumors of remnant making a statue to the Crossfusion team being true would you?"

Bass then said, " I went there to see it in person they made you and akihisa's merged form's shoulder spikes to large!"

Zero touched them and said, " I can't help it it's how I was made."

Later on remnant Salem was feeding the baby cyber beast her table's empty all her minions having died.

Salem smiled, " you're power will clearly be better than anything they have!"

Bass then shot down the door with an energy blast and said, "Witch is why I'm here! Battle is my forte Lady!"

Salem then hugged the cyber beast triggering it to merge with her.

she became covered in armor like Megaman's beast out but her hands where all talon, her dress morphed into a battle suit, her hair flowing out the back of the helmet, and her wing's feathers where pure darkness giving her a cape of black mist making it look like a super natural cape.

Salem then sent out a shock wave knocking back base and blowing away her castle, "you think I'll let you take this power form me you'll need to kill me!"

Bass got up the ghostly image of nebula Grey appearing behind him roaring as he said, " And That's why this is going to be a fun fight!"

to be continued.

Otakuman looked at the above words and said, " REALLY THAT KIND OF CLIFF HANGER I MEAN COME ON JBOY44! WHY YOU GOT TO DO US LIKE THIS! WHY CLIFF HANGER!"

in a moment Otakuman's mouth vanished so he held out a large cartoony sight that read "Real funny man!"

Omake.

winter and Maylu were waiting in a hospital across form eachother's for checkups

Maylu smiled, " I've known him longer! I know I was knocked up before you and will give birth before you!"

Winter crossed her legs, "you so sure! My memories of the bed room in remnant tell a different story with the welcome to the harem winter night."

A nurse then said " ladies kids are here please leave the bed room out of your conversation."

Maylu then said, " buzz off this is between me and ice queen."

Winter then rolled her eyes, " witty witty, I guess that makes you the dog queen isn't that right rush!"

Rush then jumped out of the P.E.T and laughed, he was rolling on the ground.

Maylu then said, "traitor!" she then hit a button turning him into his synchro chip form and said, "Time out!"

Winter then said, "And you say I'm cold!" Both women then growled at eachother!

end omake


	42. Salem vs Bass!

In the air Salem smiled as bombs dropped from her wings of darkness, " I knew this Crossfusion thing would be useful and I was right!"

Bass charged through the explosions with a purple barrier around him as he yelled, "HOW CAN YOU CROSS FUSE WITH A CYBER BEAST!?"

Salem smiled and span her fingers summoning black vortex that almost look like tornados around him sucking him in and throwing him into the air where she grabbed him by the neck and smiled, "it's data! Crossfusion is merging data and organic bodies! I'm organic so the fusion happens!"

she then tried to crush Bass neck only for him to growl and summon nebula grey's ghost witch slashed at her making her drop him and flow back rapidly!

Bass gasped as he traded out nebula grey for his own Falzar beast out! He then smiled as he flow and said, " fine dog fight it is!"

He then charged in growling as Salem avoid his claw strikes by moving out of the way, " what is this? Only able to use one claimed power at a time? What a weakness!"

She then summoned Beringels wearing Falzar vest wings claws on there hands and bird helmets they flow in the air at Bass attack him at once.

Bass summoned a purple energy whip and span it around him slashing them up as they got to close as he said, "Really? Flying monkeys? How wicked witch can you get!" he then laughed at his own joke.

Salem looked lost and said, " I'm sorry I don't' get the reference! Btu why fight you're not human, work with me and we'll make two worlds with out them."

Bass growled as he said, " if I was still crazy I would have accepted, but thanks to the core I'm sane! SO NO WAY!" He then dropped the beast out and reformed the grave bug beast head and fired off darkness overlord at Salem!

Salem screamed as she tried to fly out of the blast way only to be shoot down by way of a wing being blown off!

As he fell Bass smiled as he once more summoned Nebula grey and said, " I don't' know how you forced this cross fusions but it's over!" in a moment the massive blade slashed her and the cyber beast she merged with in half.

she explode into data cubes as bass smiled as he heard " cyber beast deleted."

Bass then hit the ground face first and rolled over laughing, " I did it! I beat her! No more cyber beast no more lose ends form this event!"

Bass then closed his eyes as he heard the grim and said, " Bass jacking out!" he then vanished and reappeared in the core.

he floated inside of it and said, " hi boss man my jobs done I think I'll rest for a bit." He then passed out.

The core then said, " you did well bass!"

meanwhile in atlas or the Atlas harbor to be precise on a boat was Weiss and Blake between them the four snowkitten's stroller where the four where napping.

they smiled as Kali and Ghira walked over and smiled.

Kali whispered and said, " So nice of Whitely to sneak you this harbor tickets so we can take them home to menagerie "

Weiss crossed her arms, " well he was only doing it so me and them would be gone so he would get the company. "

Blake pulled out a book and sat down to read it, "Doesn't matter us and our babies are away from the evil man and his evil mustache, I mean it creeps cub out."

Kali laughed and said, "it creeps me out!"

Ghira then asked, "So how long before he realizes you're not visiting and left Atlas?"

Weiss then said, " I'll give it a week, before he notices."

Blake smiled and said, " I can't wait to show them around my home town!" She then looked at the four sleeping babies."

Kali looked as a grimm dropped out of the air into the water, " what the?"

on Form Ghira's pocket Black chimed and said, " hi guys I just got a tweet form bass saying " Just killed the grimm queen going take a nap for awhile" "

Kali blinked in confusion " wait that fairy tale was real?"

Blake then said, "apparently I mean stranger things have happened."

the sea then sailed away.

Weiss then looked to white and said, " good bye dad good bye Atlas goodbye little brother!" notice by everyone the goodbye little brother line triggered a tear form Weiss eye.

Blake looked at the babies as cub start to rub his eyes and yawn, She picked him up and kissed his head, "Looks like someone's waking up."

Cub opened his eyes and looked at the water from the window stunned and gasping, witch tricked him to reach for it.

Blake adjusted him, " you're a little too young to go in the ocean cutie, when your older him sure grandpa will take you sailing."

cub looked confused but Blake tickled his chin making him giggle, as Weiss smiled and kissed his head, " so cute!"

to be continued.

Otakuman then showed up , " So short chapter because we're coming to the end, well it was run I wonder how many more till it's over ?

no answer came so Otakuman yelled, " HELLO WRITER?" He then kept yelling hello but no response came.

ice formed on his shoulders as he shivered, " the cold shower really? Not punny!" He then shivered away ," need warm bath and hot coco!"

Omake.

Ruby was in bed sleeping beside Roman when she woke up and rocked her husband saying, " roman dear please wake up?"

Roman rubbed his eyes and said, " yes my darling?"

Ruby put a hand on his stomach, " the baby want's ice cream."

Roman rubbed his eyes, " But we're out."

Ruby was about to say something but in a moment the coffin like bed's top was open and Roman had five different flavors of ice cream in pints, " I didn't know witch to get so I got them all."

he then hand Rub ya spoon as she took one and smiled as she opened it, "why thank you honey." She smiled happily as she eat it.

end omake.


	43. THE END!

Nine months later in Roman's Castle.

Ruby was in a bed smiling she looked tired as she held her baby who was wrapped up in a baby blanket beside her was Roman who put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

the baby boy in the planet clearly had his mother's eyes but his father's hair The baby closed his eyes and snuggled up to it's mother and went to sleep.

Ruby smiled as she yawned and said, " welcome to the world sweety."

Yang then walked in and said, " let me get a look at the little guy!" she looked at the baby and went to tickle his chin but in a moment the baby made what would have been a hiss if he had teeth, but instead it was just a cute little sound.

Yang then blinked and asked , " Did he just try to hiss at me?"

Ruby laughed and kissed his head and said, " Well I think so."

Roman smiled and said, " well he is my son."

Qrow then said form the hall, " Can I come in!"

Ruby then said, " do you promise not to try and pull a van hellsing on my husband?"

Qrow then wait for a moment before saying " ….. Ok I'll stay here."

yang rolled her eyes and said, "Grow up uncle!"

Meanwhile in Brightland.

Maylu and Winter where in beds across form eachother in a Room smiling as they held there respective children

Maylu was kissing the head of a wrapped up baby girl who looked just like lan, " hi little rosy your going to be daddy's little girl!" She then kissed the baby's head making her giggle.

Winter rolled her eyes as she kissed her son's head, he looked like a Schnee and smiled as she said, " maybe but my little Ice Schnee Hikari will be the prince, charming and future hero, of his father's caliber putting my family semblance and someday Crossfusion together."

The baby boy giggled and happily snuggled into his mother's arms

Lan was between them as both women shoot eachother a death glare and he said, " I don't' know if if they had the same gender of baby would be better or worst?"

Jasmine Pride shuko Sal Miyu and Mis Millions walked in looking at both babies going "Aaawww I want one too!"

Lan's eyes widen, as his mother walked in to see the babies and gasped and cried tears of joy, " It's grandbaby heaven!"

Megaman then said, " well Lan you're going to be busy for awhile! Lucky you!"

Meanwhile in Dentech.

Yuuko and Akihisa where talking into there home Akihsia holding a baby boy that looked like him but with his mother's hair and eye color.

Yuuko took the baby and kissed his head, " welcome home Junior! So nice to finally say that.

Akihsia smiled and tickled his son's chin, " yeah welcome home son! Gee the second generation of the Crossfusion team will be so amazing."

Zero then spoke form Akihisa's P.e.t, " Well Akihisa Yoshi junior I'm sure your dad's right."

Elsewhere.

Raika was meeting Sakaki at a street corner and as soon as he saw her he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, " Sakaki please marry me!"

Sakaki turned red and blushed as she covered her face, " YES YES YES!" she then hugged her boyfriend.

Searchman and splashwoman's holograms then shock hands as they said, " and mission complete partner!"

Elsewhere Shinji walked into the net police headquarter to see Misato at the front desk and he smiled as he gave her some flowers and blushed as he said, " this are for you Misato!"

Misato smiled and said, " gee how romantic Shinji!" She then blow a kiss making Shinji pass out with a nose bleed making her giggle.

Blank then yelled, " MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!"

Meanwhile in the Blaze question tower.

Tomoko walked in to Chaud's office and outright said, " I'm pregnant honey!"

Chaud then fainted with enough force to make his chair fall backwards onto the floor.

Novaman then said, " Well you owe your cousin ten bucks now."

Tomoko then used some paper work to fan Chaud as she said, " yeah but come on honey it's just a baby lan is going to have at least eight of them."

Chaud then said, " I'm going to be a dad!"

Protoman then said form his P.e.t, "I'm already making baby shower plans."

Meanwhile on Remnant! With then the belladonna family house.

Weiss and Blake where putting their babies in the three cribs for their naps. They gave yeahc baby a kiss on the head as they said, " hope you all enjoyed your first birthday."

Blake and Weiss then kissed as they held eachother and said, " One year sense mother hood!"

Blake smiled and said, " It's been worth it."

Weiss held Blake and said, " yeah I love you."

Blake kissed Weiss and said, " I love you too.

The end!

Otakuman smiled and clapped, " nice ending I guess. Been a fun ride by story I'll miss you!" he then whipped tears form his eyes. " Bye everyone thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
